Testify
by Clouded-Days
Summary: He was in the 'hospital' for six months, then released after his 'illness' couldn't be determined. But it's after he's released that the true nightmare begins. His life is falling apart, he hears a voice in his head, and Ryou's behavior is all but normal.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, so I posted this one first. But don't worry, 'Unchained' should be out this week! Also, bleh, this is the first chapter, so don't judge the story quite yet. Trust me, the real good stuff will happen in another chapter or two. Enjoy, and make sure to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chocolate eyes shot open at that moment, and the skinny teenager sat bolt upright in bed. His face was wet with sweat, and the sticky substance trailed down the back of his neck. His hands shook atop the sheets, and his head hurt.

Ryou pushed the covers aside and stood up from the bed, a hand clasped over his chest in an attempt to slow down his pounding heart.

He had that dream again.

Ryou drifted out his room and into the bathroom. He stopped before the mirror to gaze at his reflection for a long moment, grimacing at the crack in the glass in the corner. He quickly looked away, not wanting to remember the past, and turned on the sink to wash his face free of the sweat.

Ryou sighed as he splashed the cold substance onto his hot face. He knew he was nervous; after all, the dream wasn't just a meager nightmare. It was a near-death experience that had happened nearly a year ago, and it had caused his heart to break.

_It's because he's coming back after so long. _Ryou reached for the hand towel to dry off his face. _That's the only reason I've started thinking of him again. Before I found out he was returning, I rarely thought of him… But ever since the doctor called last week, every night I've been dreaming of him…_

Ryou bit his lip. Every night since that call the memory of the past came to haunt his dreams, and even though it had occurred more than enough times, it still frightened him. Not because of the near-death incident; but because it could very well happen again as soon as _he _came back.

Ryou left the bathroom, hand trailing down the wall as he headed towards the living room of his apartment. Ever since the day he had become a single resident, it had grown quite lonely in the little abode; but now he had found things to do, to keep himself entertained when he didn't have school. Mainly, he spent his time drawing. With only a year left until college, he was trying to improve his work so that he could get into an art school.

He was just about to sit down when the phone rang. Sighing in a mild aggravation, Ryou got up and made his way into the kitchen to get the still ringing device. _Who would be calling at this hour?_

He picked it up nonetheless, hoping deep down in his heart somewhere it would be his father. "Hello?"

"_Good morning, Ryou. This is Aniko, Bakura's psychiatrist. I do believe we spoke last week about Bakura's behavior, did we not?"_

"O-Oh… G-Good morning," Ryou stammered, twisting the phone cord around a bony finger. His heart felt suddenly heavy… Was it in dread? "I-I know we spoke last week, but is there a reason you're calling again so soon?"

"_Ryou, last time we spoke… I told you that Bakura hasn't been showing any signs of a disorder. In fact, over the six months he's been here, he hasn't shown a sliver of any insanity in the slightest. My partner and I talked it out, and we thought it would be for the best if Bakura is released. With him showing no signs of an issue, there is no reason for us to keep him here."_

"B-But," Ryou began protest. "D-Didn't you read the records? H-He… He nearly killed me!" Ryou practically screamed, hands trembling.

"_Ryou, I'm sorry, but Bakura doesn't seem to be insane, or even close. We ran some tests over the past few months, however… We've determined Bakura is only emotionally unstable. He doesn't know how to handle his emotions, especially anger. We had him attend a few management classes, and he has_ _been improving wonderfully when it comes to handling his feelings… But that is his only issue._

"_I'm sorry, dear, but we can't keep him here any longer unless he shows a sign of an illness, which he hasn't. He needs to be released."_

The phone nearly fell out of Ryou's stiff hands. "W-When will he be released back into society?"

"_Today at lunch, if possible. I can have Nokoji – my partner – drop him off at your apartment, if that's acceptable."_

"…Y-Yes. T-That's perfectly fine." But it wasn't. Fear swelled inside of Ryou then, and his heart felt like it was going to burst…

"_Oh, and Ryou? He's on medication for his emotional instability. Nokoji should be giving you a bottle of it when Bakura arrives at your apartment."_

"O… Okay." Ryou felt weak. This was his nightmare come to life. _He's coming back, and there's nothing I can do about it._

* * *

Ryou had spent the time after the call fretting over the situation. He was literally terrified; he didn't want to see Bakura again, _ever. _The teen curled up into a ball on the couch, sniffling as he bit his lip harshly. _What do they mean, he doesn't have any signs of insanity? He nearly killed me… But he didn't even seem the same… It was like… He had _changed_ somehow…_

Ryou jumped at the sudden knocking on the front door of his apartment. Knowing it could only be one person, he got up, and reluctantly made his way to the door, knowing that he couldn't escape.

With shaking hands, Ryou unlocked the front door, and pulled it open. However, even as that was done, he didn't look up. He kept his gaze on his feet, which were bare, not wanting to look at the man before him.

All he saw was that pair of black boots he remembered so well.

"Hey… I've been gone for six months and you won't even look at me?" The tone sounded hurt, and even a little teasing. "Come on, Ryou, I've missed you so much. Please just let me look at you?"

Ryou slowly tilted his head up, swallowing at the height difference of five inches. His eyes traveled up that of dark jeans and a black t-shirt, hidden by a charcoal trench coat, before his eyes took in that of milky skin of the man's neck, and his eyes locked onto his face.

Crimson eyes blinked once, and Bakura shoved his hands into his pockets, grinning as he leaned forward so that their faces where mere inches apart, "Hey there. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Ryou resisted the urge to step away. He remembered this behavior a little _too _well… But he forced himself to smile regardless, and nodded once. "Yes."

There was a sudden clearing of someone's throat, and Bakura blinked once, turning slightly to stare at the man who stood behind him. Ryou hadn't even noticed the man was there, for Bakura was the main source of his concern at the moment.

"Bakura, can I speak to Ryou for a moment, please?" The man seemed somewhat drained, green eyes tired behind his square glasses.

"Hmm?" Bakura blinked once, before it sank in. "Oh… Okay."

Bakura brushed past Ryou then and into vanished down the hallway and into his bedroom, apparently to unpack his belongings that had been sitting inside the backpack that had been slung over his shoulder.

Ryou noticed the man was still standing in the doorway, "Oh, please, come in! I'm sorry, I'm just a little…out of it today."

"No, it's quite all right." The brunette gave a tired smile, before extending his hand out to the teen. "I'm Nokoji, Aniko's partner. We often took shifts when it came to Bakura's therapy."

"O-Oh…" Ryou shook the man's hand, swallowing. "I-It's nice to meet you. B-By the way, Aniko-san said you had some medication to give me for Bakura's sake?"

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about that," the man murmured, digging through the messenger bag slung over his right shoulder, before pulling a tiny white bottle. He then handed them over to the skinny teenager before him. "Make sure he takes them, all right?"

"I-I will," Ryou said, fingers tight on the bottle of pills, which he held close to his chest. "A-And if you don't mind me asking… If Bakura has been improving, why is he on medication?"

"Oh." The man frowned at Ryou's question, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Well… Aniko and I often disagreed on a lot of things when it came to Bakura. She found it was best to release him, but honestly, I think he's still unstable, even with the medication. Sure, he's been improving when it comes to handling his emotions, but his anger is one of the most powerful things. Even with his improvement, he still loses himself to bouts of rage. That is why we put him on the pills: to try to help slow down his anger.

"We would have kept him longer, especially with his rage issues, but he was showing no signs of a mental illness, and we could not keep him any longer because of that. It's against our policy, I'm afraid."

Ryou nodded weakly, "I understand." His eyes fell onto the small bottle in his hands, "How long does he need to take these for? Aniko-san didn't say…"

"Two every day in the morning until the bottle runs out. Once that happens, give us a call so we can take Bakura in for a therapy session. Depending on his behavior, we may or may not prescribe him another bottle. We'll let you know."

"A-All right. Thank you, Nokoji-san. I hope you have a nice day," Ryou said, opening the door for the psychiatrist.

They exchanged only a few more words, before the man vanished down the stairs and to his white car, which sat parked out in front of his apartment.

Ryou sighed as he closed the door after himself, and locked it. He sniffed weakly, resting his head against the white door, closing his eyes. Not only did his heart hurt, but his head was throbbing.

Sighing, he pushed himself upright and shuffled into the kitchen to make something for the two of them for lunch. He sniffled weakly as he dug out some vegetables from the fridge so that he could make some soup. _I can't believe this. They should've kept him there, he doesn't belong out here in society-_

"R… Ryou? Are you… Are you okay?" Bakura's voice met Ryou's ears, and the teen's head jerked up at the sudden upset tone. "Y… You're…crying…"

_What? _Instinctively, the teenager raised a hand to his face, and swallowed. His cheek was wet with teardrops. "…I'm sorry. I'm just tired, is all. You know I cry a lot when I'm sleepy."

"Oh." Bakura brightened slightly, standing on the other side of the island that sat in the small kitchen. He smiled wide at the boy from across the tiny kitchenette, "Hey, what are you making? It smells good."

"Soup," Ryou answered softly, chopping up the vegetables, not looking at Bakura. "I haven't eaten yet. What about you?"

"Well, I ate this morning around seven for breakfast. But after I took my medicine, I got hungry again," Bakura said, frowning a little. "Is there going to be enough for me?"

"Yes," Ryou murmured, bangs covering his eyes. He stopped, breath hitching in his throat at the sound of footsteps. His knife halted against the cutting board as he cut a carrot into pieces, and arms suddenly linked about his abdomen. He froze, chills running through his bones then, despite the warmth of those arms.

"Thanks," Bakura whispered, lips mere millimeters from Ryou's ear. "You know, I'm pretty lucky to have you…"

_Then why did you nearly rip me to shreds? _Ryou sniffled weakly, trembling in the man's embrace. _You don't care at all, you hate me, you monster-_

"Hey… Are you cold? You're shaking." Bakura pulled back, releasing his hold to stare down at the boy. "I can turn the heat on-"

"No… It's… It's okay," Ryou whispered, daring to look up into Bakura's face. Those crimson eyes were glimmering with concern and worry… Unlike that glowing state of anger he remembered from those six long months ago… "I'm fine."

Bakura nodded, but he didn't speak. He just stood there for a long moment, staring at the boy with intenseness in his eyes.

Ryou was becoming frightened as he stood there, Bakura's eyes nearly drilling into his figure. Finally, he couldn't take it. "W-What are you staring at?"

"…I just noticed something," Bakura murmured in response. "You've grown."

Ryou blinked. That definitely wasn't the answer he was expecting to hear. "W… What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said," Bakura replied coolly, smiling a little as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he advanced a step. Ryou cringed, although it wasn't seen. Bakura stared down at him for a long moment, eyes calculating as he took in the boy's appearance. Then, "You've grown a good three inches… And you've grown your hair out."

Ryou was nearly cowering beneath Bakura's gaze, literally terrified to the core. "H… How did you even…?"

"I noticed you just seemed…different, I guess you could say. And then I realized I didn't have to look as far down to meet those eyes of yours… You obviously got taller since I left."

Ryou nodded once, looking down at his bare feet. Internally, he was miserable already, and Bakura hadn't even been home for ten minutes. "Yeah…"

And then there was nothing but silence. The only sound was the clock ticking absently above the phone, and the sound of the knife clicking against the cutting board. Ryou didn't look up, continuing to cut the vegetables up for the meal.

Bakura blinked; Ryou seemed so tense for some reason, but he didn't know why. And for some reason, he wasn't as talkative as normal… _He did say he was tired, though…_

Bakura decided it was for the best to leave the boy alone for a little while. He took this as a time to take a look around, as he had forgotten what this place was like. He crept quietly out of the kitchen, now barefoot, having thrown his boots into his room as he had made it back there.

His eyes caught that of an interesting sight. Papers, pencils, and assorted markers were sitting upon the living room table.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Bakura tiptoed into the living room to get a closer look. He sat down on the sofa to examine the materials before him. He blinked down at the papers strewn over the surface, all covered with sketches. Most were still unfinished, but an occasional complete picture was only half colored. But yet, even the rough sketches… They were so…_perfect._

"Hey, Ryou?" Bakura asked from across the living room, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Did you draw all this stuff?"

"Yes," Ryou replied calmly, not even looking up. "Just don't touch them. I don't want them to get messed up."

"…I'm not going to mess them up," Bakura murmured, unsure if Ryou heard him or not. He rose his voice a little more after that comment to make sure he was heard, "Why have you been drawing so much, anyway?"

"I'm trying to get into an art institute," Ryou replied softly, his voice blending in with the clanking sound of steel.

Bakura blinked, "But you're still in high school. Why are you bothering to care about it now when you're not even a graduate yet?"

"It doesn't hurt to plan early," Ryou answered dryly, getting slightly irritated with Bakura's behavior. He seemed too…_innocent. _"Besides, I'll be graduating in another year; I'd actually like to have something set up for when that happens."

"…I'm sure you'll get in," Bakura said softly, eyes falling back onto the pictures. "They're really great-"

The man jumped as Ryou suddenly slammed the knife down on the counter, causing the man to glance over at him, eyes wide in alarm. Loud noises always scared him, although he wouldn't confess to it. "R-Ryou?"

"Okay, what is your _problem?" _Ryou nearly screamed, glaring at Bakura from across the apartment. "Why are you acting so sappy?"

Bakura blinked once, before slowly, he frowned. Why had Ryou suddenly become so infuriated? His voice came out in a mere whisper, like a tiny blowing of the wind, "W… What do you mean?"

"You just keep putting on some innocent act, acting all nice to me. Bakura, do you think I'm stupid? I know how you really work. You only play these games to mess with my head and then take advantage of me. That's the only reason you're complimenting me and trying to uphold a conversation."

Bakura just stared at the boy as if he was insane, Ryou panting slightly behind the counter. Bakura sat there, motionless, before his lips twitched as he spoke, "I don't understand."

"Oh, come _on!" _Ryou exploded, nearly throwing his arms into the air in exasperation. He had gone through this routine too many times, and he wasn't going back to deal with it again after six months of freedom. "Who do you take me for?! Bakura, just drop the act! I know what you're trying to pull, so just knock it off and acting so naïve!"

"…I'm not acting," Bakura whimpered, eyes hurt as he looked down at his hands. His usual teasing, bright complexion had vanished, replaced by that of sadness and confusion. His eyes were vacant somewhat as he spoke, however. "I really don't understand, Ryou-"

"Oh, just stop it," Ryou nearly snarled, but internally, he was shocked. Since when did he try to take control like this?

"…Nokoji-san told Aniko-san said there's something wrong with me," Bakura suddenly whispered, his tone hurt and confused as he struggled to defend himself. "I heard them in the hallway talking about me…"

This is where Ryou's mind went into overdrive, but mainly in shock. "What are you talking about?" Ryou asked, staring down at the man. "We already know about your emotions, Bakura-"

"Not that," Bakura whimpered, his voice cracking in emotional distress. "T-They said there's something wrong with my head. T-That's why I can't remember anything… They kept asking me why I was put into therapy in the first place, b-but I could never tell them why," Bakura admitted, wringing his hands in his lap. "T-They said there's something wrong with my memory… T-That there must be something making me lose remembrance of things…"

Ryou stood there for a long moment, numb. _They never told me that. Did they not think it was serious enough to discuss it with me?_

"T-That's why I don't understand, Ryou," Bakura repeated, eyes blank and glassy, his voice cracking. "I-I don't remember acting like this before, and all those things you said… I-I d-don't remember doing any of that…"

It was just too much emotional buildup for Bakura to handle.

The man completely broke down, shaking, before burying his face into one palm. "P-Please… Ryou, d-don't send me back there… I don't wanna go back there… I-I'm sorry, please, don't send me back… I-It's not my f-fault…"

He hiccupped as he sobbed harshly, uncontrollably into one hand. He was scared, and upset. Did he really have that many issues with himself? Why couldn't he remember? And Ryou yelling at him wasn't helping. He hated screaming just as much as loud noises, and he cringed with fear.

Ryou sighed heavily with irritation. "Bakura, please, stop crying. Do you need your medicine?"

"I already t-took it," Bakura choked out in between cries, unable to stop his tears. "I-I c-can't t-take it again until tomorrow."

_Great. I thought they said it would help control his mood swings… _"Well, what do you want me to do?" Ryou asked. He noticed that Bakura had seemed the same as before when he first arrived, but now, Ryou realized he had become soft and easy to control… Too innocent and weak, and it was so _frustrating._ Either that, or he had hardened over the months of living alone after that near-death incident six months ago…

"C-Can…" Bakura looked up, his world blurred. "C-C-Can you call Aniko-san? S-She said I can t-talk to her anytime I-I w-wanted to…"

"Yeah," Ryou replied, slightly more calm now than before. Now… He felt almost a tad guilty for yelling.

Ryou didn't feel afraid of him anymore. Now, he just felt concerned. Bakura seemed _really _upset… And why couldn't he remember?

He made his way into the kitchen, and stopped, gazing over his shoulder to the emotionally overloaded man. Ryou sighed, "Bakura?"

The man raised his eyes, which were red-rimmed and swollen, and he struggled to see through his tears.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ryou said softly. "You didn't deserve that. I'm just…a little out of it today."

Bakura nodded once, weakly, but he didn't reply. Ryou was unsure if he was actually really hurt deep down by his words, or afraid. The boy sighed, and reached for the phone. He knew the number by heart by this point, and he kept quiet as he dialed it. As it rang, he glanced worriedly over to the man sobbing on the sofa.

"_Hello, this is Aniko speaking, how can I help you?"_

"Aniko-san, this is Ryou. I'm sorry to be calling you again, but I need to talk to you about something."

"_Ryou?" _There was concern in the woman's voice. _"What's wrong?"_

"Bakura… He's…" Ryou bit his lip. "His medication isn't working. He's having a total breakdown, Aniko-san. He wanted me to call you… And I just didn't…know what else to do…"

"_Ryou, let me talk to him. I'll talk back to you after our conversation is over so we can talk about this."_

"…Okay." Ryou covered the receiver with his hand, "Bakura, Aniko-san wants to talk to you."

Shamefully and miserably, the man stood up, his wave of tears not slowing down. He took the phone from Ryou's hands and raised it to his ear, and murmured through thick tears, "H-H-Hello?"

Ryou felt numb as he listened to Bakura talk over the phone. It didn't feel right. Bakura… He had changed. And so had he.

_He was never this sensitive. He never showed emotion like this before, only anger. He used to beat me around instead of talking to me… _Ryou swallowed thickly. _And when did I become so cold towards him?_

Ryou realized it then as he stared at the man who was breaking down before him, and his nails dug into his palms as he understood. _It's because I hate him for what he did to me, isn't it?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: End.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah this update took a little while longer than I intended... But mainly because I've been trying to churn out chapter one of "Unchained", which is just about done, so it should be up tonight sometime... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

After the call, Bakura had fled to his bedroom. Even in there, Ryou could hear the man's sobbing through the paper-thin walls, and Bakura didn't sound like he was going to stop crying anytime soon…

"Why didn't you tell me he was having memory issues?" Ryou demanded to the psychiatrist, his tone icy and harsh.

"_Ryou, it wasn't a major enough issue for us to discuss. Bakura can remember things perfectly well, except when he gets angry-"_

"And that's not that big of a deal?!" Ryou screamed over the line, furious. "It's against your policy not to tell the guardian of the patient their issues, is it not?" He said softly, tone dripping with threat.

"_Ryou. We looked only into the major issue, that being Bakura's emotional instability. His occasional amnesia was not big enough of a deal; we think the only reason he forgets is because of his state of rage. He exhorts so much energy in those fits of anger that he often becomes weak and confused afterwards; we think that is why he cannot remember what happened."_

Ryou huffed, but did not argue. "Well, what about his breakdown?"

"_I'm unsure of whether or not you know this since he doesn't like to talk about fear, but Bakura is afraid of loud things, whether it be noises or yelling of any sorts. With that fear and his confusion of his current position – the slight amnesia – caused him to feel overloaded._

"_His confusion is easy to control, but sadness is one thing that will not die easily. Try to comfort him if he gets upset."_

Ryou exhaled heavily, "All right. Thank you, Aniko-san."

"_Oh, and Ryou? Would you have time in your schedule to bring Bakura down to our office tomorrow? I'd like to have another session with him – the both of you, actually – so that you can learn to readjust to one another."_

_I don't _want _to 'readjust'. I don't even want to be around him. _Ryou's entire mind was filled with bitter thoughts. Instead, he merely sighed into the receiver, "We'll be there around lunchtime."

"_All right. I'll see you two tomorrow, then. Thank you for calling me."_

Ryou rolled his eyes and hung up. He stood there for a long moment beside the phone, before he decided it was best to go comfort Bakura. He didn't really _want _to; after all, he was still a bit afraid of Bakura. But the sound of his sobbing growing harsher and louder showed he was only growing worse.

Ryou slipped down the hall and in the direction of Bakura's bedroom. He paused outside the closed door, however, to try to find the words to say. Finally, he brought himself to knock. "Bakura, can I come in?"

After not getting a response, Ryou merely opened the door. He stopped for a brief moment at the sight of the man lying face-down on the bed, sobbing harshly into his pillow, heavy sobs ripping through him, the man not even lifting himself up for air. _He's going to suffocate if he keeps that up._

Ryou closed the door after himself and walked across the tiny bedroom over to the bed. "Bakura, come on, it's okay…"

"N-No, i-it i-isn't," Bakura choked out, lifting his head. His cheeks were sopping wet with teardrops, his eyes reddened and swollen.

"Bakura, you're going to be fine. Aniko-san told me you just can't remember because you're just having a few emotional issues. That's all."

Bakura sniffed weakly, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, "T-That's what s-she told m-me too… B-But… I don't b-believe h-her…"

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, blinking.

"N-Nokoji-san says I-I'm s-sick. H-He d-didn't want me to g-go h-home… H-He said I w-was a b-bomb ready to go o-off… A-And then A-Aniko-san says I'm fine… T-That doesn't m-make s-sense…" Bakura was sobbing all over again. "A-A-Am I really t-that s-sick, R-Ryou?"

_He must mean Bakura's rage fits. _Ryou sighed as he sat down on the bed. "Bakura, Nokoji-san just means your anger is sometimes hard to control. Aniko-san is right; you're going to okay."

"…R…Really?" Bakura murmured, albeit tearfully. There was a little glimmer of hope in those confused crimson eyes…

"Yeah. Just don't worry about-" Ryou gasped at the sudden force around him – mostly about his ribcage – his eyes wide as he looked down.

Bakura had grabbed him in the tightest embrace he could muster, face buried into Ryou's shoulder. "Thanks, Ryou," Bakura smiled slightly, despite his tears. "A-At least you always tell me the truth…"

_I wouldn't say that… _But Ryou forced himself to smile regardless.

Bakura sat there for a long moment, before he looked up almost questioningly at Ryou. Tears still lingered on his face, but he was no longer crying. "W… W-What did Aniko-san say about me?"

"…She wants to see you tomorrow at her office," Ryou answered simply, avoiding his gaze. "Both of us."

"B… B-But why?" Bakura whispered, eyes growing larger.

"Something about us getting to know each other again," Ryou muttered, pulling away and out of Bakura's embrace. He abruptly stood up, "We have to be there at lunchtime, so you'll need to get up and be ready by noon. Understand?"

Bakura nodded once, crimson eyes saddening as Ryou walked out of his bedroom and vanished down the tiny hallway. Bakura sat motionless on the bed, wine-colored eyes falling onto his hands. _Does… Does he hate me?_

* * *

"Now, Bakura… Do you know what today is?"

Bakura thought about it for a long moment, before he answered softly, "Tuesday… The eighteenth?"

Ryou sat on the opposite end of the sofa, arms folded over his thin chest. He wasn't very happy to be locked in a therapy session, with Bakura of all people. He surveyed Aniko from under his locks of snowy hair as she wrote something down on the clipboard she held.

"All right," the psychiatrist murmured, before leaning forward in her chair. "Bakura… Can I ask you a few questions today?"

Bakura nodded, but he didn't look up. He was used to this by now, but he could feel Ryou staring at him, and it was making him…nervous.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Bakura shifted uncomfortably on the plush couch, a thin stream of nervous sweat trickling down the back of his neck. "R-Ryou… He said w-we were here to get to know each other again…"

The therapist stared at him for a long moment, bothered by Bakura's actions, but she kept silent. "Yes. Now, Bakura… How much of Ryou do you remember? I know it's been a long time, so you may be a little fuzzy on the details… It's normal to feel like he's a stranger…"

Bakura swallowed hard, biting his lip. "Um… I know he liked pale colors, like white… A-And… H-He never ate that much at dinnertime… H-He always liked things quiet, and for some reason… He always seemed like…he was afraid of me, o-or something," he murmured, nervously wringing his hands in his lap. "B-But yesterday, h-he… He seemed scared at first, b-but then…"

Bakura sharply inhaled, squeezing his eyes shut at the memory of Ryou screaming at him, despite his confusion.

"Bakura, stop. Look at me," the woman demanded, her tone suddenly growing strict. "That was yesterday. Try not to think about it, okay?"

Bakura's eyes cracked open, and he nodded weakly, choking as tears glimmered in the very back of his crimson eyes.

"Now… Bakura, Ryou didn't know about your fear, seeing as it isn't a popular topic with you. But Ryou knows now that yelling and loud things bother you, so I don't think it'll happen again. Will it, Ryou?" the blonde asked, glancing at the teen.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, not in a very good mood.

"…Ryou," the therapist growled, her eyes narrowing at the skinny teenager, who had sunken into the depths of the sofa, really not interested at all in the conversation. "If you don't find this necessary, the door isn't that hard to find. I told you this was essential for the relationship between you two, but if you don't care, you are free to leave."

Ryou snorted, "Fine then."

Bakura's eyes widened in a numb shock as Ryou suddenly stood up. The pale teen briskly walked across the room, and threw the door open. The boy vanished as the door slammed shut behind him.

"…A… Aniko…san…" Bakura whispered, his eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "H-He… He… H-Hates me, d-doesn't he?"

"Oh, Bakura…" The woman sighed, grayish blue eyes concerned and even regretful as she reached out to the trembling man. "No… Don't think like that… I think Ryou is just readjusting to-"

"H-He hates me," Bakura whimpered. "H-He just wishes I'd r-remain locked up in here… H-He d-doesn't care…"

"Bakura…" Aniko sighed as she put her clipboard aside. "It's not-"

Bakura didn't give her a chance to speak, however. "H-He… H-He just…wishes I was g-gone forever…" Bakura's breathing was growing quicker, and two crystalline droplets dripped down that of ivory cheeks.

"…I know you're upset," Aniko whispered, "but Ryou… He just…needs time. He isn't a quick reactor like you are, Bakura-"

"Yes, h-he is," Bakura choked out. "H-He does readjust q-quickly. H-He just doesn't w-wanna see me again… H-He'd rather me be locked up h-here than to living with h-him again… H-He'd probably be even happier if… I-I…" Bakura's fingers dug into the fabric of his clothing, "I-If I… D-Didn't exist."

"Bakura, don't say things like that. This isn't your fault. Ryou is just the one with the negative reactions, not you. You did your best; you tried your hardest to get along with him, to be his friend… But Ryou was the one to deny you. This has nothing to do with you being worthless or you being a patient here, or anything. You're perfectly fine, and you did nothing wrong."

Bakura sniffled weakly, chin trembling as he struggled not to cry.

"Bakura, please, don't," she said gently, taking Bakura's hand into her own. "You know Nokoji and I hate to see you so down all the time…"

"B-But…" Bakura chewed on his bottom lip for a long moment. "You guys are actually…nice to me. Ryou… H-He hates me…" He closed his eyes, a few teardrops slipping down his face. "I don't wanna go home with him again. I… I want to stay here with you and Nokoji-san and-"

"Bakura, I told you. We can't let you stay here anymore. It's time for you to go home." Aniko's fingers tightened upon Bakura's hand. "You know Nokoji and I care about you, but we aren't allowed to let you stay anymore…"

"…E… Everyone is s-sick of me… Aren't they?" Bakura whispered, eyes blank.

"No… Bakura, why would you say that?"

"I… It's obvious n-no one wants to be a-around me. T-That's what e-everyone in the cafeteria used to s-say… T-That we were just here t-to be locked up, b-because we aren't normal… T-That we're freaks, ready t-to destroy… T-That they only s-shove us full of m-medicine j-just because we're not the same a-as everyone else…" Bakura was crying. Hard. "T-They told me not t-to tell… T-They said I-I'd get thrown on the g-guarded w-wing… I didn't…w-wanna go there…"

"Bakura, you know the other patients are just angry and upset. None of that is true. Nokoji told you, the medicine is to help you. And we told you, you can talk to us about anything. Why would we throw you on the guarded wing just for asking about something you heard?"

Bakura didn't respond to this; instead, he merely asked another question, "B-But… W-Why does Ryou t-treat me so different now?" he whispered, hurt crimson eyes flickering up to the woman before him.

"I think… He needs some more time, Bakura. After all that's happened…" She sighed, squeezing his hand. "I just don't think Ryou trusts you right now, is all."

"…Why not?" Bakura murmured, a confused glimmer in his eyes. "W… What d-did I do?"

The blonde bit her lip, averting her gaze. "Nokoji doesn't want me to tell you just yet-"

"Tell me. Please, Aniko-san." Bakura's jaw set as he lowered his gaze. "It… It really hurts. It feels like… I'm not the same person. I can't…remember anything about myself anymore… A-And to know that Ryou hates me…" He swallowed thickly, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "I… I-It r-really hurts."

"…Bakura… Ryou never hated you. He's only frightened, and he feels like he can't trust anyone right now…" Aniko took in a shaky breath, almost positive she could feel herself caving in, "He's insecure."

"…Aniko-san… I…really hurt Ryou all those months ago… Didn't I?" Bakura whispered, his eyes glazed over, obviously no longer paying attention to her efforts at an explanation. "I can't remember… B-But… It's obvious… W… What else could I have done that hurt him so much, t-to scare him so badly…?"

Bakura wretched his hand free of the woman's, scooting away into a corner of the couch, his eyes dark with realization and a wide range of emotion. "I… Did something bad… Didn't I…? What did I…do to him…?"

The blonde psychiatrist bit her lip as she noticed the dullness in Bakura's eyes, and deep down, she began to fear the worst. "Bakura…"

Bakura cringed away from the woman as she reached out and touched his shoulder. A dark glimmer formed in his eyes suddenly, deep down in suddenly glowing crimson eyes. "It's obvious I did something to shatter him."

"Bakura… It wasn't your fault-"

"Don't lie to me!" Bakura suddenly screamed, his eyes slamming shut, fists balling up at his sides. "I'm not stupid, so don't treat me like I am!"

The woman recoiled, her gray blue eyes wide. "Bakura…"

"Ngh…" Bakura pressed a palm to his forehead, growling slightly at the pain that was erupting in his temples. For some reason, this feeling… He could remember it, just barely. But then… Every time afterwards… His world would go dark.

"Bakura?" Aniko reached out and placed a hand on Bakura's arm, "Calm down; everything is going to be okay… Do want me to get Nokoji?"

Bakura shook his head vigorously, his fingers tightening about his head. He shrunk into the corner of the sofa, biting his lip at the pain. He felt weak…

He managed to open his eyes, breath hitching in his throat. He couldn't see. Everything was a big smear, and fear gripped Bakura's heart as everything started to go dim. He opened his mouth to call out, to scream, but no sound at all escaped past his swollen lips.

"Bakura. Bakura, are you all right?" Aniko questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly, mainly in concern. She didn't like the glassy look in Bakura's eyes. "Bakura."

The teen blinked then, and the blonde drew back then, just slightly. However, she paused as she looked into Bakura's eyes. They seemed to be…_glowing._

"Are you feeling all right?" She whispered, having finally caught the man's attention.

"I feel fine," he muttered darkly, almost glaring at her from under spiky white bangs. "Why do want to know? It's not like it matters to you or anything."

"Bakura… With you being on medicine and with you unstable, we need to know whenever there's something wrong-"

"Oh, there's a lot of things wrong with me, isn't there?" The albino snapped, sitting up as the glimmer in his darkened further. "That's all I am; a whirlwind of instability and danger. Am I right?"

Aniko opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she stared into Bakura's eyes. The look was dangerous, mysterious… He was glaring at her, so unlike his typical behavior… And he was even _sitting _differently.

Aniko's eyes widened as Bakura suddenly stood up. Pale hands were placed on his hips, eyes dark and menacing. "I'll _show _you dangerous." His hands clenched into fists. "I'll show _you _what instability really is!"

Bakura raised his fist, and for a split second, the boy seemed like he was going to strike the psychiatrist. The woman recoiled defensively, squeezing her eyes shut, raising her hands to protect herself. When nothing came, her eyes cracked open, and she inhaled sharply.

Bakura was standing motionless, staring down at her with glassy eyes. He seemed…lost. Out of place, as if he was unsure of what was going on.

Bakura stared questioningly into his therapist's eyes. He seemed afraid, nervous. "Aniko-san… Are you all right? You're… You're shaking."

He reached out and took her hand, his touch amazingly gentle. He suddenly frowned as he looked up, "Your hands are cold."

"It's just…a little chilly in here, is all," she whispered, lying with ease.

"…Oh. That's funny. I don't feel cold," Bakura murmured as he sat back down. "Maybe you should start wearing a coat, like me," he stated, smiling at her.

His actions were suddenly filled with so much…innocence.

"…I suppose," she answered weakly. She began to write on her clipboard, despite her trembling fingers. _This wasn't the first time this happened, either…_

_Is this really only an issue with emotional instability… Or was Nokoji right, saying there's something more?_

"Bakura… I think this is all the time I can share with you for today. I'm sorry, but we can talk again another day. I have to go to a meeting."

"Oh… That's okay." Bakura stood up, his smile fading. "When do I need to come back?" he asked.

"…I'm not quite sure yet," she replied, brushing a lock of her sandy blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Okay." Bakura smiled widely at her as he drifted to the door, and opened it, making sure to hold the door for the therapist. "Thanks for letting me talk to you, Aniko-san. Can you tell Nokoji-san I said hello, please?"

"I'll do that," the woman replied, following Bakura out into the hall, before letting the door click shut after her. "I'll see you later, Bakura."

Bakura beamed, and started to walk away, the two going their separate directions. However, his heart fluttered in his chest with realization as he recalled the past event of Ryou walking out on him… _I wonder if he's still even here…_

Bakura hurried down the halls, and scampered into the main lobby, hoping deep down in his heart that Ryou hadn't left without him.

He stopped entirely as he made into the lobby. There were a few people around, but Ryou was nowhere to be seen.

His heart felt like it had just plopped into the soles of his feet.

Slowly, the man shuffled out of the lobby and out into the parking lot. He then proceeded to shove his hands into his pockets as he scanned the small parking area for Ryou's car.

The small, white vehicle was nowhere in sight.

_He just left me here by myself. _Bakura sniffled weakly as he turned on his heel and headed towards the road in an attempt to get across the street so that he could walk home.

He stood on the side of the road for a long moment, watching with keen but hurt eyes as the cars zoomed past, and as soon as he found a break, he darted through the street.

He managed to get to the other side safely, and he began walking back in the direction he thought his apartment was in, making sure to walk along in the ditch so he wouldn't get hit by a car. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets, and his entire body suddenly felt heavy. _I can't believe he just abandoned me like that…_

A lone tear trailed down Bakura's cheek, and he stopped at the corner as he reached an area where he could either go left or right.

His heart felt even heavier now as it dawned on him. He was lost.

Bakura swallowed down the lump in his throat as he shakily leaned against the telephone pole for support. He didn't have any money, or a phone…

_He doesn't want me living with him. That's why he ditched me. He hates me._

A few teardrops trailed down that of ivory cheeks, and Bakura sniffled as he stared at the road. His hands clenched in his pockets as he sniffed again. _I'm not going to wait for him. I'll show him I can take care of myself. I'll find my way home by myself._

He turned, heading for what he thought was the correct direction. A few more tears trickled down his cheeks as he was hit with the overpowering sense of betrayal, even a twinge of need.

_But… How could he do this to me? After I just got released… And that I don't really remember anything, so it feels like I'm a total stranger here…_

…_Apparently that's how much he hates me. _Bakura released a weak sob, stopping in his tracks as he wrapped his arms about himself.

This wasn't anything close to what he wanted.

* * *

Chapter 2: End.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, here's chapter three! Sorry I made you guys wait so long; I was intending to have this up sooner, but no such luck. The good thing is that I should be putting up a Christmas story this week, so there's something you guys can be looking forward to. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura sniffled as he sat miserably outside of the apartment he shared with Ryou. He was really cold and tired, and he was upset. His eyes were irritated and his body was heavy and trembling, but he didn't want to go inside. Mainly because he knew Ryou was indoors.

It had been a horrible day even after he left the therapists' office. He had wandered around the huge city for hours before he got the directions to the apartment complex. Even then, with it approaching the curfew, he had trouble getting in the gates.

He wasn't hungry, even though he hadn't eaten anything that day, besides a piece of toast that morning for breakfast to go with his medication. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep…

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and he turned his head as the door cracked open suddenly. Bakura bit his lip, and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the teenager.

"I called the therapists' office. They said you left four hours ago," Ryou said suddenly, opening the door wider. "And I just got a call from one of the neighbors, who said I had some strange man sitting on my doorstep."

Bakura didn't reply.

"Get inside. You're going to catch a cold," Ryou commanded, and Bakura obeyed without words. He stood up and walked into the apartment with Ryou at his heels. He paused in the tiny kitchen, unlacing his boots and prying them off before starting to walk away. He noticed Ryou didn't try to hold him back, however, as he went off towards his bedroom.

He slipped inside and closed the door, and shuffled over to his bed. He collapsed onto the old mattress, and reached out, taking his fluffy pillow into his arms, squeezing it tight against his stomach as he buried his face into the fabric.

_I feel like I don't…even know him anymore. _Bakura felt tears in the very back of his eyes, fingers digging into the pillow. _It's like…there's a wall between us…_

"Bakura!" Ryou's voice echoed through the tiny apartment. "Your dinner is in the microwave if you're hungry."

_I'm not hungry. _Something twisted in Bakura's chest as he buried his face in the pillowcase. _Besides, it's not like you care._

He just felt like he suffocating.

* * *

Bakura woke at the same time he usually did in the mornings. He got out of bed automatically, went to the bathroom, and then went to go take his medicine. To his surprise, Ryou was sitting at the living room table, working on shading a picture he had drawn, a cup of coffee and a piece of toast on the other end of the table, half eaten, apparently the remnants of Ryou's breakfast.

Ryou didn't even look up at him.

Bakura opened his mouth to ask why the boy was up so early, but instead, he merely closed it and went into the kitchen to look for his pills.

He found the white can next to the telephone, and he reached for them automatically. He pried of the cap and dumped two of the large pills into his palm, and placed them in his mouth, and gulped them down without water.

He replaced the cap and the little tin back where he found it. He then looked through the cabinets to hunt for some food. He wasn't hungry, but he had to eat or else he would merely throw up the medication. He had learned that the hard way a long time ago…

He got himself a little pack of saltine crackers and a poured himself a glass of juice, and shuffled over to the rickety table propped up in the corner of the kitchen, and took a seat. He watched Ryou quietly, munching absently on his food as he watched Ryou from across the apartment.

Suddenly, Ryou began to push all of his pictures into a stack, and slipped them into the folder sitting on the opposite end of the table. He gathered his pencils and pens and put them into their pouches, before standing up. He grabbed his messenger bag off the couch, where he had left it, and gingerly placed the art materials in, along with his two textbooks and his binder. Leaving his remnants of breakfast on the table, Ryou merely walked towards the front door to put on his shoes, obviously heading out.

"Where are you going?" Bakura quietly asked, eyes confused as he set his food down.

"School." Ryou muttered, shoes on, and the boy was halfway out the door. "Classes start in half an hour."

Ryou vanished out of the apartment, shutting the door after himself, and made his way down the metal stairs of the apartment building.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Bakura clambered off of the old, barely stable chair, and padded through the kitchen to peer out of the blinds. He watched Ryou go down the remaining flight of steps, and after pulling the car keys out of his coat pocket, climb into his car and back out of the parking place before vanishing as he drove away.

Bakura went to clean up his remainder of breakfast, and after a bit of thought, decided to clean up Ryou's too. He was in the middle of scrubbing down the dishes when the phone rang.

He dried his hands before hurrying to get the phone. He picked it up, pressing the device to his ear, "Hello?" Bakura recognized the voice on the other end of the line as a few words were said. "Oh, Nokoji-san! Good morning, how are you?"

The man chuckled on the other end, bringing a smile to Bakura's face. _"I'm doing fine, Bakura, thank you for asking. But I need to talk to Ryou. Is he there?"_

"No." Bakura curled the thick cord about his finger, biting his lip. His heart felt heavy as the man said the teenager's name. "He… He left for school just a few minutes ago, actually."

"…_Oh." _The therapist sounded somewhat disappointed. _"Well… Do you know when he'll be home?"_

"…No, I don't. I'm sorry." Bakura looped his fingers through the white cord of the phone. "Umm… I can have him call you when he gets back. Is that okay?"

"_Yes, that's fine. Thanks, Bakura."_

The corners of Bakura's mouth drooped as the conversation broke off, and he hung up. Having forgotten about the dishes, he sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair. He felt… strange. Like…when he realized Ryou had left him behind.

_I don't understand. I never felt like this until I found out they were releasing me out of the hospital… _Bakura leaned back, against the wall, and stared down at the carpet, which caused his bangs to fall over his eyes. _What…is this feeling?_

Bakura pushed himself up, away from the supportive wall, and walked towards the door. He took a moment to grab his jacket and his put on his shoes, before leaving the apartment. He made sure to lock the door before he left. With that done, he started down the steps, knowing of one place he could go to for comfort. To have someone to talk to…

The therapists' office.

* * *

"Hello, Bakura. Do you have an appointment today?"

He forced himself to smile, "No. I want to see someone, though. Is that all right? I haven't seen him in a few days, and I want to make sure he's okay… He used to be my roommate. Marik Ishtar."

The receptionist grinned. "Oh, Bakura, that's great. He really does miss you dearly, saying he wants to talk to you again."

"So I can see him?" Bakura aksed, hope in his eyes.

"Of course, dear. After all… Nokoji and Aniko told me that you two went together like magnets. That you two understood one another perfectly. And since he's not too unstable, he can actually have visitors."

Bakura knew the room Marik stayed in, and he knew the way there by heart, but the receptionist insisted she show him the way. Bakura noticed that as he grew closer to the room that his heart began to pound faster, against his ribs. Was it in excitement, or happiness? That he was actually happy about someone being there to lend him a hand when he needed it?

It was only a few minutes before he was at his destination. The woman opened the door for him, and Bakura took a tentative step inside. He surveyed the room for a long moment, smiling just slightly. It was just how he remembered it…

He saw the abnormal skinny form of a man lying on one of the bunks, a slick mass of golden hair splaying over a thin face.

"Marik?" The woman called, and at her side, Bakura smiled as the form on the bed shifted. "Marik, you have someone here to see you."

"What is it?" The figure near snarled, sitting up. "I was nearly asleep-"

The man paused, halting midsentence as he looked over towards the door. Eyes that of dark violet caught that of a pale teenager, and caramel lips twisted into a slight psychotic smile. "Bakura."

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes," the woman stated, and vanished from the room as she left.

Marik rolled his eyes at the woman's words as he clambered out of bed, and walked across the small room. Bakura noticed the uniform Marik was wearing was too big for the dark-skinned teenager, and there were ugly rings under his eyes.

To Bakura's surprise, the man actually embraced him, rather tight, arms laced about his neck. "You've only been gone for a day or two… But it seems like I haven't seen you in forever…"

"I know," Bakura murmured as Marik pulled away.

"It's just too empty in here," Marik stated as he led his ex-roommate over to the bunks, and they both sat down. "It feels even more like a prison without you around here. No one shares a room with me right now, so it's been so quiet it's driving me crazy… Even though they say I already am…" Marik's eyes narrowed at this, somewhat. "This sucks."

"The quietness?" Bakura asked, raising a snowy eyebrow.

"No. Ever since you left, they've been trying to change my diagnosis. You know I… I have problems controlling my issues, like you do, sort of. But now since you're gone and my habits have changed… They've been treating me even worse."

"What do you mean?" Bakura whispered.

Marik snorted as he raked his caramel fingers through his mane of golden hair, causing it to somewhat straighten out. "Bakura, you know I don't eat anymore. And I have problems sleeping, since before I came to this place I was hooked on sleeping pills. And I have rage issues, like you, and I see hallucinations about the weirdest things, like murder." He pursed his lips, raising his eyes to the blank, cream ceiling above them. "'Heard them last night. They're trying to diagnose me with schizophrenia. That's why they keep changing my dosage of medication, and I keep getting this weird feeling I don't recognize after I take the pills."

Bakura bit his lip, lowering his gaze to his hands, which were folded in his lap, "I'm sorry-"

"Why are you sorry?" Marik near scolded, eyes narrowing further. "It's not like you caused this to happen."

"Yeah, but… Life must be getting harder for you. And to be said to have a disorder like that, it… It must be hard."

"It's not that bad," Marik replied, folding his arms over his thin chest as he leaned back. "They're just shoving me full of more meds and increasing my therapy sessions. It's not that big of a deal."

Bakura didn't reply, so the conversation easily began to rot. Then, Bakura whispered softly, "Do they still talk about me?"

"Oh, they do. Mainly about you getting released, you lucky thing you. I'm probably not going to get out of this jail until I'm twenty-three." Marik sighed; the man was only eighteen. "But… I eavesdrop on them a lot, and I heard them talking about you and your diagnosis about when you were still here. Now that they've released you, they're starting to think you actually _do _have something wrong with your head, just like me. They think they should have kept you longer."

"W-What? But… But what's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me-"

"Bakura, calm down. They can't throw you back in here until they prove there's something loose in your head," the dark-skinned man wrapped his arms about the shaking albino, resting his chin upon the top of Bakura's head.

"I… I d-don't have anything wrong with me," Bakura whispered, burying his face into Marik's chest as his friend ran his fingers through his snowy hair. "I-I'm not sick. I-I'm not sick…"

"I know, Bakura," Marik whispered, stroking the man's hair, a grim expression on his face as he held the man in his arms. _Even if he is older and bigger than me, he's still like a little brother to me… Probably because he's so sensitive and confused all the time._

Marik didn't even know Bakura was crying until the man started gasping and hiccupping. Marik sighed as he tightened his grip on Bakura's figure, which he noticed was a lot more built up than his own; both in width and in height. "Bakura, please, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry… Especially when you come to visit, of all times…"

"I-I'm sorry," Bakura whispered, fingers tightening about the fabric of the man's baggy uniform. "I… I just…"

"…You're just upset," Marik finished for him, eyes half-lidded as he rested his chin atop of Bakura's fluffy head. "It'll get better eventually. Trust me."

"R… Really…?" Bakura asked hopefully, eyes rising up into the man's face as he grabbed handfuls of fabric in his thin fingers. "Y… You're serious?"

"Duh. You act like I'd jerk you around on something like this," Marik muttered, rolling his eyes skyward.

Bakura nodded weakly as he pulled himself away. He rubbed at his irritated eyes, the two teenagers sitting on the bunk. There was silence for a long moment, before Marik spoke up, "'Got a call from Malik yesterday."

Bakura blinked once, and turned his gaze to his friend, eyes slimming as a confused look overtook his pale features. He was used to random topics coming up like this, with having Marik as a roommate, but this one was a strange one to be discussing. "I thought Malik hated you?"

"He does. I already know he doesn't want anything to do with me after I supposedly flipped out and stabbed him," Marik muttered, fists clenching. "I didn't even do it. But they kept saying I did. It's just because I'm not like them, it's obvious. But no, they just locked me up in here anyway…"

Bakura knew that Marik and Malik hated one another, after all the stories Marik had stayed up late into the night telling him. "Why did he call?"

"Something about checking up on me." Marik flopped down on the bunk and folded his arms behind his head as he stared upwards, "I guess the nurses have been blabbing to him that I've been having another growth spurt, even though I'm getting skinnier. He wanted to know what I wanted as a 'gift'."

"What did you say?" Bakura murmured, leaning forward slightly.

"'Told him off, basically," Marik calmly replied, bridge of his nose crinkling in disgust. "I'd rather not have him buy me anything. I'm better off without him."

Bakura's hands wrung nervously in his lap as he bit his lip. For some reason, this talk had reminded him of Ryou for some reason… "Hey… C-Can I ask you a question or two?"

"I don't care," Marik replied as he sat up. "What's on your mind?"

"R… Ryou," Bakura answered weakly. "I just…feel like…we aren't joined anymore. Like we don't know each other any longer. I…think he hates me, too."

"Like Malik and me, basically," Marik replied. "It wouldn't surprise me. They have a thing against us, Bakura, just because we're different. I wouldn't worry about it, though. Just toughen up and act like you couldn't care less what he thinks of you. It works, trust me. Why do you think Malik and I barely ever speak to one another?"

"B-But… That isn't what I want," Bakura murmured. "Marik, I don't _want _to hate him. I… I want to be his friend. Like six months ago. But ever since that day I was shipped off here, he… He gave me this _look… _Like he was shattered inside, and scared. Do you think I…did something to really hurt him? Is that why I was put in here in the first place?"

"…It's possible," Marik softly replied, his eyes closing as he released a deep breath, "But you act like it's your fault it happened. It isn't. With your instability, it's hard to control yourself. Ryou acts like you did it on purpose, obviously. And just because Ryou remembers what happened, it doesn't mean you can. You would think with you having memory and emotional issues, and with you still trying to be his friend, he would allow forgiveness, but apparently not.

"Ryou is like Malik, by the sounds of it. They aren't easy to anger right off the bat, but do something to really get to them and they'll hold grudges for what seems like an eternity. If I was you, Bakura, I'd just stop trying. If Ryou and Malik are as similar as they seem, there's no way Ryou will look at you the same way again."

"…He always looked at me like I was a monster," Bakura whispered softly, eyes vacant as he stared down at his hands. "Even before I was sent here. I remember that much. He always… Cowered before me. If I touched him, even a tap on the shoulder, he would flinch away from me. He cooked for me, but he never ate himself… And everytime he looked at me, he always had this terrified glint in his eyes, like a baby rabbit before a fox…"

Bakura's eyes were blank as he trailed off. To most, it looked like he had blanked out, but Marik knew better. After all, he had been locked in a room nonstop with Bakura over a six month period, and had learned him inside and out.

Marik shook the man's arm harshly, but Bakura didn't even blink. Marik growled softly, "Bakura. Bakura, stop it. They're only a figment of your imagination! Snap out of it!"

He drew back his hand, before swinging out and slapping Bakura across the face in attempt to snap him out of it. Bakura screamed at the touch, and he recoiled, clutching his cheek as his eyes squeezed shut. Teardrops laced his eyelashes, Marik noticed, as he raised his arms in a form of protection.

"N-No…" Bakura whimpered as he drew back further, curling into himself in an attempt to make himself look smaller. "S-Stop-"

"Bakura, snap out of it!" Marik yelled over Bakura's crescendo of noise. "It's just a dream! I'm here!_"_

He grabbed the squirming nineteen-year-old in his arms, growling softly at Bakura's harsh struggling. He wrapped his arms as tight as he could about the still fighting man, despite Bakura pushing against him. It was then Marik began to whisper into the squirming man's ear, feeling a little flood of relief in his veins as Bakura began to calm down. He held still suddenly as Marik's voice drowned into his brain, bringing a sense of peace.

Crimson eyes blinked suddenly, and Bakura lifted his head, confused and trembling a little. "M…Marik… W…What…?"

"You were hallucinating again," Marik stated calmly as he dragged his fingers through Bakura's snowy hair. "It was just a little dream, I promise. You're okay now… You're safe."

Bakura whimpered at the man's explanation, his pale fingers clutching folds of Marik's shirt. The older, paler of the two scooted over so that he was practically sitting on Marik's lap, and he pushed himself deep against the man's side, trembling a little. "M…Marik…"

"Shh," Marik murmured, arms tightening about Bakura's form. The man released a weak sob, squeezing wine-colored eyes shut. "Bakura, it's all right…"

Marik was used to this procedure. It hadn't been the first time Bakura had hallucinated or had breakdowns such as this. A few times, while Bakura was still his roommate, his delusions had become so severe he had to be drugged just to be calmed down.

Marik knew he was a really insecure person, being so unstable and confused all the time. It wasn't his fault he was messed up. And it didn't help with the way Ryou was apparently treating him…

"Bakura… what did you imagine?" Marik asked softly, both curious and knowing that if Bakura talked it out with him, it would supposedly get better.

"W-We were in the bathroom… I-I was on the floor…" Bakura whispered, fingers tightening even more. "B-Blood… Everywhere…

"H-He's crying. Yelling," Bakura continued, eyes squeezed shut. "A-And he's bleeding. I-I can't get the blood to slow down… I-It won't stop… It won't…"

"Bakura, shush," Marik commanded, wrapping tanned fingers about Bakura's chin as he tilted the man's head upward. "Who was bleeding?"

"R-Ryou," Bakura whimpered, curling up further into himself. "It won't stop bleeding…" Teardrops trickled down Bakura's cheeks. "H-He's paler than usual, Marik. He keeps hitting me… T-There's blood all over him… W-Why won't it stop?"

Marik blinked again, and his grip tightened. _He says he can't remember the incident that caused him to be locked in this jail… But he just apparently recalled the aftermath of the situation. Then…what could have caused him to forget the entire process?_

"H-He isn't moving. He isn't breathing. Why? M-Marik, why isn't he breathing?! Why won't he move?!" Bakura was shaking all over again, breathing growing quicker as his eyes began to widen.

"Bakura, calm down! It's not real… You're in my bunkroom, and everything is okay. There's no danger here, I promise you…" Marik's jaw set, however. This was…strange, to say the least.

But even with the bizarre situation before him, Marik couldn't help but to feel sorry for the teenager. _He's just like me. Messed up without anyone else._

Marik sighed as he hugged Bakura, hearing the man sniffle pitifully as he struggled not to cry over the situation. Marik didn't let go, even when Bakura's whimpers stopped. He knew Bakura was rotting on the inside, although he wouldn't show it. And he knew that since he wouldn't show it to anyone else… There was no possible way anyone else knew he was dying inside.

He was the only one who could help the man now.

* * *

Chapter 3: End.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy New Year! Second of all, yes, this is going to remain somewhat out of character, but it's an alternate-universes fic, so it's to be expected, right? Anyway, thanks to the reviewers and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura sighed softly from inside the shower, his wet, silver hair splayed over his face as he bowed his head. After he had left the office, he had walked back home, and, after finding Ryou wasn't home from school yet, he decided to get a few things done, including a shower. He felt filthy for some reason after leaving the therapists' office…

He pressed a hand against the wall of the white shower to support himself, his knees suddenly beginning to grow weak underneath him. It hadn't been that long, sure, but the medication he was on often made his legs become shaky and he couldn't stand up for long periods of time.

He raised his eyes, blearily, to the source of the water, which didn't cease to cover his face in the hot droplets. Bakura blinked at this, trying to prevent the water from leaking into his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile.

The shower was like a rainfall to him, never ceasing to relax him from whatever was troubling him. He had always liked the rain, ever since he was a little kid. For some reason, it reminded him of his parents, when they were still…

A small, choked sob passed Bakura's lips, and the man pressed himself against the wall of the shower for support. A teardrop glistened down the side of Bakura's face, unseen due to it mingling with the crystal water drops splaying over his skin from the shower.

He clutched at his bare chest with one dripping hand, as if trying to massage the pain from his heart. But it didn't hurt any less…

Bakura sighed softly to himself as he turned off the water and pulled back the curtain, stepping out gingerly from the shower, a cloud of steam trailing after him.

_I wonder when Ryou will be back… _Bakura mused as he dried himself off.

After he had dried himself off the best he could – although his hair was still quite wet – he got dressed, pulling on a pair of loose jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

Afterwards, with nothing to do and with it growing towards the evening, the pale man decided to start making dinner for the two of them.

Sure, Bakura wasn't the best cook in the world, but he could at least make something appealing for a meal.

He was in the middle of boiling some water to make stew when he heard footsteps outside of the front door of the apartment. He turned just in time to see the door open, revealing Ryou. Bakura smiled somewhat at this, "Hey, Ryou."

The teenager blinked as he turned to stare at the man, eyes widening. Bakura's smile faded, replaced with a scowl of confusion, "R… Ryou?"

He didn't like the glint he could detect inside those eyes. However, Ryou didn't say anything, merely nodding in his direction as he headed into the living room, his fingers tight on the strap of his messenger bag.

Bakura swallowed as Ryou plopped down on the sofa, and began to pry out the textbooks and various materials from his bag, handling them gently. Ryou, once more, didn't seem like he was in a talkative mood; and was that fear he saw in those chocolate eyes?

"So, um…" Bakura nibbled softly on his bottom lip as he sliced the knife into one of the various vegetables, the steel clinking as it hit the cutting board. "N-Nokoji-san called earlier-"

"I know," Ryou interrupted calmly, not looking up. "I stopped by there on the way home from school."

"O-Oh… Well… What did he want? He called looking for you-"

"It was about you, actually," Ryou said flatly. "You have another appointment this Saturday at noon."

"…Okay." Bakura said softly, feeling a little twisting inside of his stomach when Ryou didn't even look up at him, silence settling between the pair. _It's like…he never has anything to say. Maybe Marik is right… I shouldn't even bother anymore. It's not like it matters to Ryou what I-_

Bakura jerked out of his thoughts with a gasp as a jolt of pain slithered through the back of his hand. He froze, however, as he looked down, his eyes meeting that of blood, which oozed over the edges of a cut slicing across the back of his hand. The gash was deep, and blood continued to overflow from the ridges of the cut, dripping onto the countertop.

The knife fell to the counter, Bakura's heart pounding harshly against his ribs, breathing increasing rapidly, but his entire body was frozen. His breath hitched in his throat, eyes growing glassy as he stared blankly down at the blood.

_A blow, striking against his face. He collapsed onto his rear amidst the small puddles of blood. Crimson eyes rose, blinking at the shadow falling over him, caused due to the overhead lights striking against the teenager's body._

"_I hate you!" Another blow came – a powerful slap – smashing against his cheek, causing him to jerk backwards, "I _hate_ you!"_

"_R-Ryou, stop it!" He cried out as he was shoved, hard, before being knocked flat of his back. "R-Ryou, I don't-"_

"_Shut up, Bakura! I've had it with you!"_

_Bakura whimpered, crimson eyes squeezing shut as he curled into himself, causing him form to collect into a small ball. He raised his arms raised above his head in an attempt to protect it, crying out as he was hit again. "R-Ryou, stop! Y-You're hurting me!"_

_Bakura gasped as he felt a fist connect with his stomach, successfully knocking the breath from his lungs. He tried to struggle away, but he felt fingers dig into his mane of snowy, bloodstained hair, yanking him back. "Stop! Ryou, _please_!"_

_It was then he twisted around upon the floor, and swung out, his fist striking harshly and loudly against the teenager's jaw, a sickening _crack_ resulting from the force. Bakura, panting, struggled into an upright position, hand clutching at his shoulder as blood seeped through his fingers, the man gazing at the now crumpled form of the teen, cast upon the tile._

"_R… Ryou…?" Bakura whispered, crawling closer and over to the limp form of the boy. Bakura reached out with a bloodied hand, and shook the teenager's shoulder softly, feeling a slight bit of relief when a choked moan overflowed from the boy's lips._

_Bakura linked his hands, which were shaking, about Ryou's arms, and he managed to pull him into an upright position. However, Ryou merely slumped forward, his lips parted halfway and his eyes foggy, the teen weakened, his burst of adrenaline exhausted._

"…_R-Ryou?" Bakura whimpered, shaking the teen's shoulder. He didn't get a response; nothing more than the boy slouching forward in his arms, unconscious. "Ryou!"_

_Panicked breaths rippled through Bakura's lungs, his hands shaking as he laid Ryou down upon his back, feeling a lump form in his throat at the red that had blossomed on the front of the boy's shirt._

_Quickly, though shakily, Bakura tore the boy's shirt upwards, halting at the wound that seemed to stare back at him, blood seeping from the ridges._

_Trembling, his heart pounding, and not knowing what else to do, Bakura stripped himself of his shirt, oblivious of the wound on his shoulder, now bleeding harder from being totally reopened. He ripped some of the cotton fabric, and wadded it up, and quickly pressed down on the surface of the wound._

_He bit his lip as the fabric blossomed bright red on contact, and he could feel tears collecting in his eyes as he ripped more and more fabric, collecting it into a square shape and pressing down as hard as he could on the wound._

"_It won't stop… Why won't it stop?!" Bakura was sobbing, smacking Ryou across the face now in a desperate attempt to revive him. "R-Ryou, wake up! W-Wake up!"_

_A choked sobbing sound overflowed from Bakura's lips as he wretched back, away from the boy. The man leapt to his feet, tears spilling from panic-filled crimson eyes, and he fled, stumbling down the hall, the pain in his shoulder returning as his arm was jostled._

_He was panting by the time he reached the phone, sobbing, and feeling faint. Blood smeared onto the white buttons as he dialed, dripping onto the receiver as blood rolled down from the gash in his cheek and down his jaw._

"Bakura! Bakura, snap out of it!"

Bakura screamed as he felt something collide with his cheek. He jerked away, tears collecting in his eyes as he stumbled backwards, "N-No! I-I didn't do anything! It… It wasn't-"

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed, grabbing the man by the shoulders as he forced him to sit down on the floor. Ryou pushed the man's back against the cabinets, pinning the man's arms to his sides. Even then, Ryou could feel Bakura's muscles tensing under the skin, as if struggling to free himself. "Bakura, it's just your imagination!"

"N-No. _No!_" Bakura was sobbing, jerking wildly under Ryou's hold. "_Stop!_"

Ryou growled softly to himself as Bakura fought harder, struggling madly underneath Ryou, for the teenager was now sitting upon him, attempting to hold him still. With a flick of his wrist, Ryou grabbed Bakura's chin in his hand, managing to hold his head still. "Bakura. Bakura, stop it. Snap out of it and look at me."

"_I didn't do anything to him!" His voice escaped in a pitiful wail, his hand rubbing at his shoulder, the wound throbbing. Tears glittered in crimson eyes as the man shakily lifted his head, meeting that of several sets of angry eyes._

"_I didn't…do that to him…" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, tears trickling past his eyelids._

"_Tears are a meaningless act of persuasion, Bakura. Stop crying."_

"I didn't do it," Bakura whispered hoarsely, trembling underneath Ryou, sobbing uncontrollably as his breathing began to increase rapidly, growing close to that of hyperventilation. "I didn't do it…"

"Bakura! Bakura, _snap out of it!" _Ryou screamed, grabbing Bakura by the shoulders, and slamming him into the cabinets, oblivious as Bakura's head smacked against the wooden surface of the cupboard.

Bakura released a small cry as his head connected with the cabinets, and he blinked, going completely rigid, and he stopped breathing for a long moment.

Then, the sound of breath being sucked into his lungs sounded, and Bakura went lax in Ryou's hold. His breathing was slower, pupils no longer as wide, and his eyes not glassy with that state of blankness.

Bakura slowly lifted his head, tiny rivulets of tears still leaking from his eyes as his crimson ones met Ryou's chocolate own. "R… Ryou…"

Ryou sighed, irritably, as Bakura broke down into a harder fit of tears, sobbing all over again, shaking in Ryou's grip. "Bakura, stop it."

"B-But…" Bakura blearily raised his eyes to Ryou's own, tears making everything out of focus. "B-But they were-"

"I said not now, Bakura." Ryou interrupted, growling softly. His eyes fell to Bakura's hand, blood still oozing from the cut slicing across the back of the man's hand. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Ryou stood up, and without another word or a backwards glance, walked off, weaving out of the tiny kitchenette, apparently heading towards the bathroom to fetch the kit.

Bakura sniffled, curling up into a ball as he used the cabinets for support. He couldn't look at his hand; the sight of the blood was only making him nauseous.

He felt so…strange. He felt…hollow. Empty. Like that day, six months ago… _When I found out they were taking me away from here, or when I lost…_them_. They all say it's just a figment in my head, so why… Does it all hurt so badly, and seem so perfectly real?_

The sound of footsteps signaled Ryou's return. The teen stepped towards him, taking a seat on the floor before him, opening the large first aid kit.

Bakura kept silent as Ryou cleaned and dressed the wound, his head feeling like a whirlwind. His eyes rose to stare at Ryou's form, the man biting softly on his lower lip. _It's like… We're going around in circles. He never… He never seems to care anymore. It's like we're just two strangers living together._

_Marik is right. Why do I even bother?_

* * *

He had suffered from insomnia that night.

Bakura sighed as he stared in the direction of the single window that resided in his bedroom. Sunlight was struggling to squeeze through the blinds, signaling that of morning.

He sighed as he crawled out of bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. His head had been too jam-packed full of thoughts that night to allow him any sleep.

He dug through his drawers, and found a pair of jeans, and a sleeveless black shirt, which he pulled on without thinking much about it.

He sighed as he made his way out of his bedroom, absently rubbing his thumb over his shoulder blade with each step he took, the scar smooth but out of place on his shoulder, too silvery to blend in with his pale skin.

He found Ryou at the coffee table again, just like yesterday. It was just a mere look at him, and the memories came flowing back to Bakura, causing the man to swallow uncomfortably. However, without words, the pale man made his way over to the counter, and instantly picked up his container of pills. He popped off the top of the can when Ryou spoke, "Take three."

Bakura blinked, and turned to stare the teen in the face. "What?"

"You heard me. I said take three of those." Ryou's eyes were cold and indifferent as they rose from one of his pictures to stare at the man.

"…But… Why? I'm only supposed to take two-"

"As of yesterday, Nokoji-san said you need to start taking three of those every morning, not just two. He said your dosage needed to be upgraded."

…_Like Marik… Then he's right. They're trying to say I have something loose in my head, too, just like Marik… _Bakura's knuckles grew white as he clutched the can. Then, swallowing down his fear, he spoke. "…No."

"What?" Ryou growled softly, eyes narrowing as he glared across the room at the nineteen-year-old.

"…I… I'm not sick. I don't need these," Bakura said, trying to sound confident, but the fact that his hands were shaking proved he was scared to put his foot down.

Ryou stared for a long moment, before the corners of his mouth curled in a grin, "You must be kidding. Look at yourself, Bakura. How can you say you're perfectly fine? You hallucinate, you have mood swings, and you were just checked out of a mental institution… And here you are telling me you're perfectly _okay?"_

_A mental institution. _Bakura couldn't feel himself breathing, his heartbeat pounding in his eardrums. _Look at yourself, Bakura._

"Now hurry up and take the pills so I can go. I don't have all day to stand around and listen to you whine."

Bakura's muscles tensed under his skin as he clutched the white can tighter. Then, his head snapped up, tears glittering in his eyes, but it was obvious Bakura was holding them in. "No! I don't… I don't have to listen to you! I'm not a kid! I can take care of _myself!"_

The large white pills scattered across the tile as Bakura threw the can to the floor, his hands shaking as he struggled not to cry.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Bakura's voice was cracking, hands shaking at his sides. "I… I-I…"

"Go ahead, Bakura," Ryou snarled, eyes dark. "Go ahead and say it to my face, instead of going off and whining to your _therapists _about how you really feel."

"I… I hate you!" Bakura screamed, tears finally breaking free. "I hate you!"

"Good for you, then," Ryou said as he stood up, empty-handed. "Now we're even, aren't we? I hate you, and you hate me. Or is that just some little act of control you have, Bakura, trying to make yourself seem strong, while you stand there crying like the coward you are?"

"S-Shut up," Bakura whispered, shaking uncontrollably. "Y-You… You don't understand me, so don't act like you do-"

"You're right, Bakura, I don't get you. If you're so big and strong, and able to take care of yourself, why don't you go find a job and get your own apartment instead of sitting around in mine, for _me _to watch over you, playing babysitter?"

"B-Because… I-I…" Bakura stammered, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. _I don't really hate you… I just… I don't want to lose you._

"Spit it out," Ryou whispered, but Bakura heard it perfectly.

"…I…" Bakura closed his crimson eyes, choking over the lump in his throat, before his shoulders slumped in self defeat. "It… It's nothing."

"That's what I thought." Ryou had packed his bags by now, and he stood, heading for the door. "And pick up those pills you threw all over the floor."

And with that, the teen vanished as he left the apartment.

It was after the front door slammed shut that Bakura allowed himself to sink to the floor, weak sobs emitting from his throat as he struggled to regain his composure. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling harshly. After he finally managed to calm down, he sat upon the tile for a long moment, back against the counter and sitting amidst the large white pills, before releasing a sigh.

_I feel like… I can't ever tell him anything. No matter what the topic is, he always looks at me like I'm a stranger. A freak. _The man sniffled to himself as he began to collect the white pills into his palm, eyes glassy in the process. _But I can't even remember where we first went wrong… Was it the day they ripped me away from him, all those months ago? Because Ryou never… He never treated anyone like this before… _

_Maybe Marik is right… I should just stop trying… _It felt like a stone had settled into Bakura's stomach, and the growing ocean of white pills in his hand felt like rocks, far too heavy in his palm. _But I don't… I don't want to lose Ryou._

_I don't think I could ever bring myself to hate him, even with the way he treats me. _Bakura's heart felt heavy. _He thinks I hate him, and I know he hates me… There's no way he'll ever come to terms with the way I feel. He thinks my mind is too messed up to be human. He'll never view me as a person or an equal. All I'll ever be to him is a freak._

_All I want is for him to be my friend again. To know what it feels like to be someone like me. Someone like us; Marik, me… He'll never understand that. He'll never be able to comprehend how much it hurts to know you'll be labeled as a freak for the rest of your life, to have others look down on you, to be constantly insulted, both behind your back and to your face… He doesn't know what it feels to not have anyone, or anything, or to always feel empty inside. He actually has people that love him… And here I am with nothing._

_I want him to know what it feels like to lose everything._

Bakura choked, tears rolling down alabaster skin. The little mountain of pills felt so much heavier in his hands than he knew possible, and he shakily stood up, merely dumping them down on the countertop.

He didn't bother to take any of them.

His hand was on his shoulder, rubbing absently at the scar snaking across the end of his shoulder blade. Sometimes, if Bakura stared hard enough, the silvery scar almost seemed to be in the shape of the letter T… But it must've been a coincidence.

Bakura sighed softly to himself as he entered his bedroom, oblivious to the bare, white walls and the dull white sheets on his barely supportive bed. He merely grabbed his worn coat from its hanger, which hung on the nail sticking out from the back of his door.

It was one of the very few things he held close to his heart. While most saw it as a worn, dirty leather trench coat, Bakura saw it as much more. _Dad…_

The man felt an almost sad smile form on his lips as he slipped out of his room, gently closing the door after himself, the leather jacket resting on the crook of his arm.

He made his way towards the little foyer, and tugged on his boots, lacing them up before allowing himself to pull on the coat. He opened the front door of the apartment, and paused, glancing over his shoulder and in the direction of the mass of white pills strewn over the counter.

Pushing the slight guilt of knowing he didn't take them when he should be, Bakura locked the door after himself, and slipped out of the apartment.

Bakura sighed gently to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, hands shoved into his pockets. His digits grew cold as he fingered the silver ring residing in the very bottom of the coat pocket, and he closed his eyes for a moment, the images residing in his mind's eye causing a little bubble of sadness to inflate inside of his heart. _I miss you guys so much._

Bakura exhaled heavily as he let his crimson eyes drift open, before casting them skyward, squinting up at the sun. _I doubt the office will be open for visitors yet… It's too early._

Bakura frowned to himself, fidgeting with the baggy sleeve of the trench coat as he stared up into the sky, which was a clear blue, the paint of pink fading away as the sun rose higher. Bakura smiled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, having decided where he was going to go.

He smiled to himself as he kicked at a stray pebble with his boot. He actually felt…calm. Happy, even. It was as if he was light enough to fly.

_You know… _Bakura thought to himself, a content smile upon his thin but pink lips. _I never feel like this after I take my medicine…_

It was then Bakura made up his mind. He wasn't going to take the pills again, no matter who told him to.

* * *

Chapter 4: End.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner," Bakura said softly as he took a seat on the bunk next to his ex-roommate. "I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it," Marik replied, lying flat of his back with his arms folded behind his head, fiddling absently with a strand of his golden hair. "But if you don't mind me asking… Where we you? I know how early you always wake up, so where exactly did you go while you waiting for this place to open for visitors?"

Bakura swallowed, staring down at his hands, "I… I went to the park and sat by the lake for a while…" Bakura closed his eyes, his fingers fiddling with the hem of the leather coat he was wearing. "I just needed a place to think about a few things…"

"…Oh." Marik sat up, sitting cross-legged on the bunk at Bakura's side. He surveyed Bakura for a long moment, noticing a glint in the man's eyes he couldn't normally detect. The typical glassy look wasn't there, as if Bakura wasn't being sheltered from his real feelings… "Hey… Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit… different, I guess."

"I'm fine," Bakura replied, though internally, he grimaced, knowing it was a lie. He just felt so…_weird. _Yet, it was like he didn't know how to explain it to anyone.

Eyes that of dark violet blinked once, before Marik exhaled heavily in a sigh, "If you say so."

They sat in silence for a while, not looking at one another or anything of the like. Marik was used to the calm, quietness many people deemed as the atmosphere of relaxation, but really, it was what drove him up the wall. His eyes flicked to Bakura, who sat quietly on the edge of the bed, staring over the edge of his hands and kept his gaze fixed onto the tile beneath their feet. "…Bakura?"

The albino didn't respond to his ex-roommate's words, eyes unfocused.

"Bakura!" Marik smacked Bakura on the arm – not to hard – but just enough to snap the man back into focus.

Bakura jumped a good couple of inches, eyes wide in alarm, "H-Huh? Did… Did you say something?"

"I'm just wondering if you're okay," Marik replied softly, dark violet eyes narrowing somewhat in concern. "You're positive there's nothing wrong?"

"…Not really. I just…" Bakura sighed, shoulders slumping in a half-hearted sigh. "…It's nothing, really…"

"No, there's definitely something," Marik frowned. "Tell me. Come on, maybe I'll be able to help you out a little. You already know I'm not going to mock you or anything, so there's no reason to feel like you can't tell me…"

"…It's… It's about Ryou, though," Bakura whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "W-We… We just got into this big argument before I left the apartment…" Bakura buried his face into his hands. "I-I told him I hated him, b-but I don't. I-I'm just scared I'm going to lose him," he explained, keeping out the details of not taking his medication, however.

Marik was silent.

"I just… I don't know," Bakura said softly as he raised his head. "I haven't even been back a week and everything is falling apart… But it seems like every day… Every day Ryou is _changing. _I don't-"

"What do you mean by changing?" Marik interjected, frowning.

"H-He…" Bakura bit his lip. "I-I'm not sure. B-But at the beginning of the week when I came back home for the first time… He actually talked to me. He allowed contact. B-But it seems like every day that passes we're splitting further apart. H-He's growing colder. Stronger." Bakura choked, squeezing his eyes shut. " I don't…know what to do… I don't want to lose Ryou, Marik, I really don't…"

"You know you'd be better off without him," Marik gruffly replied, raising his eyes heavenward. "Honestly, Bakura, just get out of there. I don't see why you even stay in the same place as him anymore-"

"Because he's all I have left." Bakura whispered, eyes growing vacant. "I've lost everyone else, Marik… I don't want to lose him, too… I'm lucky enough to still have Ryou in the first place… And I promised Dad… I promised him and Mom I'd watch out for Ryou…"

"Ryou doesn't need you, Bakura." Marik replied gently, clasping a hand about Bakura's shoulder. "I know it sounds harsh, but… Ryou isn't a kid anymore, like when you first moved in with him. Back then, he _needed _someone to help him. But now… He's grown up, Bakura. Soon he's going to be in college and completing the goals he set for himself. He can't be babied forever, Bakura, and eventually, you'll have to let him go completely-"

"B-But…" Bakura released a weak sob, tears glistening in hurt crimson eyes. "B-But he… He's all I have left… H-He may only be my cousin, but… B-But I love him like a brother, Marik. And to have him be the last remaining family member I have left…" Tears began to fall. "I don't want to lose him, too."

"I know," Marik sighed as he accepted the nineteen-year-old into his arms, Bakura not hesitating in doing so. He cried into the front of Marik's uniform, fingers digging into colorless fabric in the process. "I know."

Bakura was sobbing as Marik held him, the tanned arms of his ex-roommate warm and secure about his shaking form. Marik never failed to make him feel like he actually belonged, or to make him feel strong instead of weak.

Bakura gasped, back arching as a sudden, bizarre sensation flowed into the back of his mind. He pulled back slightly, tilting his head upwards to look into Marik's face, but his vision seemed to be clouded, everything seeming dim. He whimpered at the sudden wave of weakness seeping into his bones, and his body sudden relaxed.

"Bakura?" Marik pulled away to stare down at the albino, frowning at the blank look in the man's eyes. Thinking the pale being had merely spaced out again, Marik gently shook him, trying to bring him out of it. However, he froze as Bakura merely slumped forward in his arms, muscles unresponsive and his limbs dangling lifelessly. His lips were parted, eyes open wide as he lay there, slumped over in the man's arms.

"Bakura!" Marik screamed, shaking the man harshly. But it was only when he pulled completely away from the man and laid him down that he realized what had just happened.

The teenager had fainted. But… As Marik lowered himself slightly, pressing his fingers against the side of the man's throat, the blonde leapt back at the sensation of Bakura's pulse rapidly increasing.

Panic sweeping through his veins, Marik leapt from the bed and fled into the hall, screaming for someone's help.

* * *

"_For one, his blood pressure nearly bottomed out. I think the drop caused his heart rate to go up so dangerously. Did you find anything during the scanning?"_

"_We found traces of pills in his stomach, but they seem to be a day or so old. We couldn't find any fresher traces than that, Doctor. But by his records, it seems the pills were prescribed medication from his therapists."_

He could hear voices, but they were muffled, alien. A repetitive beeping rushed through his brain, swirling around with the voices…

_Where am I…?_ Eyes that of crimson cracked open._ Why do I feel so…weak?_

"Doctor, he's waking up."

…_Doctor…? Then… I'm in a hospital…? _Weakly, Bakura tried to force his eyes open wider. A small cry escaped his lips at the action, however, his mind spinning and splotches of color dancing throughout his vision. He felt sick to his stomach as well, the faint beeping seeming to pound against his eardrums, causing him a headache. He found himself staring up at the ceiling, his vision broken somewhat by overhead lights, all on and shining downwards.

Weakly, he tried to turn his head. He whimpered at the pain, but forced himself to keep going. He stopped, however, as his eyes caught that of white jackets, and he froze, raising his eyes blearily upwards. Two faces blocked some of the light flowing over his face, and Bakura squinted in an attempt to make out their features. "W-Who…are you…?" he croaked, head throbbing, his breathing labored. "W-Where…am I…?"

"You're in the hospital. Someone called an ambulance after your fainting spell, seeing as your condition was growing too dangerous for you to not receive any medical attention." It was a man's voice, deep, smooth, but laced with an accent Bakura was unfamiliar with. "I'm Robert Niguel, by the way, your doctor."

"…Y-You're…not from here…are you?" Bakura whispered, eyes tired as he struggled to keep them open.

"Actually, I'm from the States," the doctor replied, brushing black bangs from his amused hazel eyes.

"R-Really?" Bakura breathed, surprised. It wasn't very often he met foreigners in the smaller than average city he dwelled in. "W-Why did you come here…o-of all places?"

"It's just where I was posted," the dark-haired doctor responded, shrugging a little. "And I'm not really complaining. This is a nice little city you live in, anyway. I mean, it could be worse; I could've been posted back in a war zone again.

"Anyway, I need to test a few things on you, okay?" The dark-haired doctor turned to the woman at his side, "Can you do me a favor and get one of the syringes ready?"

He smiled gently as she obeyed, without question. He then turned back to Bakura, who was weakly staring up at him, eyes only half-open. "I need to see your arm, okay?"

"…O-Okay…" Bakura tried to lift the said limb, only then noticing the IVs shoved under the skin of his wrist. He gasped at the pain as he tried to raise his arm upwards, and it dropped back onto the mattress as he failed at the attempt. "I-I can't lift it…"

"That's all right, no problem." Niguel smiled again, taking the syringe into one of his gloved hands, "But this is going to sting, I'm just going to warn you, okay?"

Bakura nodded weakly, squeezing his eyes closed, not wanting to watch. Needles always brought back bad memories, and he didn't want to relive them in a time like this…

He gasped, arching his neck as the sharp device broke the skin, pricking into one of his veins. He whimpered as the blood was sucked straight from his veins, and he turned his head away before opening his eyes. He felt far dizzier than he did to begin with as his blood was drawn…

"There we go," Niguel wiped away the drops of blood, before placing a band-aid over the area. "Done. You okay, though?"

"…Just…faint." Bakura gave a weary smile as he settled back down against the mattress, literally exhausted to the core. He watched the doctor for a moment, surveying him from underneath snowy bangs as he worked with the medical equipment, before Bakura spoke up, "…D-Did…you like…living there?"

Niguel blinked, hazel eyes flicking up from his work to look at the patient. Bakura just stared back, expression unchanging. "…You sure are a curious boy. Why do you ask, anyway?"

"…R-Ryou… My cousin… H-He's always dreamed of…b-becoming an artist. H-He's always wanted…to go to the States…to see if he could get…a-an opportunity there for his work." Bakura smiled faintly. "I just… I-I want to make sure he'll be…okay if he ever…does it make there…"

"Well, I think it's going to depend on where your cousin actually decides to live… I'm sure he could hit a spot in New York." Niguel grinned. "Sounds like you care about him a lot, don't you?"

"…Yeah." Bakura closed his eyes, body going lax into the mattress. "W-Would I be able…to call him…? I-I want to make sure…he knows where I am… I don't…want him to be worried about me…"

"I think we can handle that. To be honest, Mr. Bakura, you're not in any condition to be doing anything right now. You need to rest…"

"…Okay," the teenager replied, closing his eyes once more. "…B-But Doctor… Please just…call me Bakura."

"…I'll do that," Niguel replied, smiling slightly. Bakura nodded once from his place on the bed, and it wasn't even a few minutes before the teen was asleep.

* * *

"I _know _that already, Malik. I'm not stupid," Ryou practically snarled, the cordless phone lying on the coffee table, currently switched onto speaker mode so Ryou could work on his pictures and talk at the same time.

"_Okay, okay, calm down." Malik's somewhat panicked voice buzzed through the line. "Just cool it, okay? You've been so…strange lately-"_

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"_I'm not sure. It's like you've been…growing out of yourself, if you know what I mean. It's like you're turning into a totally different person… You're getting more distant from other people, colder…" _There was hesitation in Malik's voice. _"Ryou… Does… Does this have to deal with Bakura?"_

Ryou glared down at the phone, although it was an obvious fact Malik couldn't see it. "So what if it does? Don't try to act all naïve, Malik, I'm not that dense. You went through the same stages with Marik, so don't even try it."

"_But unlike Marik and me, Bakura actually still has feelings for you. Even with the way you treat him, Bakura still loves you like a family member should-"_

"If he loves me so much, Malik, why did he attack me?" Ryou's voice was cold as he spoke. "Is that it, Malik? He nearly slaughtered me because he _loves _me?"

"_No, Ryou, that isn't-" _Malik's voice was interrupted by a series of small beeps then, and Ryou sighed irritably.

"Malik, I have another call. I'll talk to you in a few minutes." Ryou barely gave Malik enough time to say goodbye before clicking over to the incoming call. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Ryou Bakura?"_

"Yes. Why, what's going on?" For some reason, Ryou felt like he had heard the voice on the other end of the line before…

"_This is Robert Niguel, and I'm calling to tell you Bakura had been admitted to the hospital, since around one o' clock this afternoon. We would've called you sooner, but we had no way to get hold of you-"_

"What is he doing in the hospital?" Ryou questioned, eyes narrowing.

"_During his visit with Marik Ishtar at the mental institution, Bakura had fainted, apparently due to a rapid drop in his blood pressure. We decided it was best to admit him to the hospital, since this isn't normal in someone like your cousin. Bakura hasn't had a history of low blood pressure, so something else must have caused it. We think it was due to the pills we found in his stomach during our scanning process. There were a few still inside of him – from about a span of a day ago maximum – but we couldn't find any traces fresher than that."_

Ryou growled softly. _Then he didn't take his medication today. Since he normally takes them daily and all of a sudden he just stopped, his body must've reacted to it…_

"…I'll be there in half an hour," Ryou said, rolling his eyes. _But this is how it always works. Bakura always has to get himself into trouble…_

* * *

Ryou sighed as he entered the registered hospital room. He could see Bakura's form, tucked under a few sheets, his hair cascading over the pillowcase. One arm was draped over his stomach, the wrist of the said arm overflowing with IVs. The teenager was fast asleep, a strange look of peace on his features.

Ryou approached the bed, taking a seat in the chair propped up at the bedside. After sitting down, he reached out, and gently shook Bakura's shoulder. "Bakura, wake up."

Bakura's back arched with a small moan of distress, before crimson eyes cracked open. He raised a heavy hand to rub at his eyes, before turning his head to determine who it was who had awoken him. "Hn… Ryou…? W-What are you…doing here…?"

"I got a call, saying you had been checked into the hospital." Ryou stared emotionlessly down at the nineteen-year-old. "They said you fainted and your blood pressure nearly bottomed out. And they think it's because of you not taking your medication like I told you to."

Bakura froze, eyes widening. "R-Ryou… I-I…"

"You disobeyed me, I know." Ryou leaned back in the chair, "Do tell, Bakura, what your little excuse is this time around. You were angry? Because you 'hate me'?"

"…N-No…" Bakura looked away. "T-That…isn't it… I-I just…" he sucked in a shaky breath, "I-I thought…I could do w-without them-"

"Are you stupid?" Ryou's eyes narrowed. "You think you can just stop taking medication like that without consulting someone? Honestly, Bakura, I thought you were smarter than this. But no, you keep screwing everything up, like you always have. You always get yourself into trouble."

"N-No," Bakura moaned, body tensing, "T-That isn't true… I-I…"

"Oh, _please." _Ryou's nose wrinkled in a snarl. "You never finished school, you came to live with me because you couldn't find yourself a place, your only friend is a mental patient who is being diagnosed with an eating disorder and schizophrenia, and you were just checked out of an institution yourself. Face it, Bakura, you're a mess."

Those comments… They _hurt. _Deep down, it felt like someone had driven a knife into the teenager's heart. Tears swam in Bakura's eyes, but he held them in, and commanded in a weak but still angry voice, "G-Get out. I don't want…you here. Get out of…my room."

Ryou blinked, before he smiled somewhat as he stood up, "Oh, I know you can barely stand to look at me, Bakura, since you _hate _me so much. Or is that a meager lie you built, like your entire life is made up of?"

"_Get out!_" Bakura screamed, suddenly sitting bolt upright with a burst of newly formed adrenaline, tears finally breaking free. "G-Get out… Get out!"

Bakura completely broke down then, sobbing uncontrollably, not even noticing Ryou had left. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up. "Bakura… Son, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Bakura whimpered, staring up into Niguel's hazel eyes. He recoiled, however, not wanting to be touched. "G-Go away… Please, go away…"

The black-haired doctor frowned, but withdrew his hand, instead taking a seat on the chair at the bedside. He surveyed Bakura from under long, black bangs for a long moment, the nineteen-year-old still crying harshly. "Bakura… I heard you yelling a few minutes ago. Then, I saw Ryou leave the ward. What did you do to make you this upset?"

Bakura shook his head, crying harshly. "N-No… I don't…want to talk to you… G-Go away, please… _Please, _j-just leave me alone…"

Niguel sighed, but stood up regardless. "I understand. If you don't feel like discussing it right now, I can come back later. But please, Bakura, I need you to calm down a little, okay? You need to relax and get some rest, or you could hurt yourself… Okay?"

Amidst thick tears, Bakura gave a weak nod. With his eyes squeezed shut, he heard the sound of receding footsteps, signaling Niguel had left.

With a whimper, the albino gently laid back down, his entire body throbbing in the process. He refused to open his eyes, however, as he laid there.

_How could he say something like that? _Bakura's heart felt like it was residing in the soles of his feet, so heavy… _He doesn't understand, he's always had everything he ever wanted, he never had to go through any of this…_

_I want him to know what it feels like… To hurt, to lose it all, to not have anyone, to always be labeled as a sick freak… _Bakura sniffled weakly, still crying. _I want him to feel everything I have._

_/That can be arranged, you know./_

Crimson eyes shot open, a breath of shock ripping through Bakura's lungs at the voice. He glanced around, searching for a person, but he couldn't see anyone. "W-Who's there? W-Where are you?"

_/Oh, you finally realized I was here, did you? Too bad you can't see me, though, since I'm only inside of you…/ _The voice sounded amused. _/It's about time we met. I've been waiting a long time, Bakura./_

"How do you know my name?" Bakura whispered aloud, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. "W-Who are you?"

_/Now, now, Bakura, let's take things slow for now. We can't exactly jump too far into anything just yet… First, I'd like to grant you a little favor to show my worth to you./_

"I-I don't…understand." A wide range of emotions was flooding through Bakura's body at that very moment. Confusion, fear, amazement…

_/Oh, silly boy, I'd just like to do something for you./ _He could hear the chuckled in the back of his brain. _/I heard someone hurt you. I heard you wanted them to feel what you did… Am I right?/_

"R-Ryou," Bakura whispered, more to himself than anyone.

_/Oh… That foolish little cousin of yours?/ _Anger then, lacing the voice. _/He's wronged you too many times, Bakura. I think it's about time we show him who the boss is… Don't you think…?/_

"H-He has…hurt me," Bakura whispered softly. "I-I just…want him to…know what it feels like…"

_/Then allow me to do you the honor of showing him, Bakura. I'll make him experience far more than just hurt, I assure you…/_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: End.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

It was another two days before Bakura had the chance to be released from the hospital. Ever since that day, when he fought with Ryou, the voice never spoke to him again. A part of Bakura was unsure if he had hallucinated again, but… It seemed so _realistic… _He decided not to tell anyone about it yet.

During his stay at the hospital, while it was supposed to be a somewhat scary experience, Bakura actually enjoyed himself. It was like a miniature vacation.

Sure, they had put him back on the pills, and he took three every morning with a light breakfast… But things were peaceful in the hospital.

People actually treated him nicely, like he wasn't a freak. He was allowed to go to certain places, as long as he was with someone, usually a nurse. Often Bakura went to the garden right outside the ward building he was usually in as one of the nurses accompanied him, and they would talk. He never ceased to feel calm there.

But that was over now. He had checked out of the hospital that afternoon, and he had decided to go straight to the therapists' office, to visit Marik. After all, he hadn't seen the teenager in nearly three days…

Bakura arrived right after Marik finished up his therapy session. They had nearly bumped into each other in the hallway, and one of the therapists had escorted them both back to Marik's room.

"So you just got out of the hospital?" Marik asked, curious. "Did they do anything to you?"

"I just left, but… I'm not quite sure what they did while I was unconscious," Bakura confessed, fiddling with the sleeve of his trench coat. "Y-You know I've never been good at that kind of stuff. It's always confused me…"

"You were confused at every subject in school, I know. That's one reason why you became a dropout," Marik whispered, more to himself than the pale man next to him.

"It's not like you're still in school or anything either, you know."

"I didn't have a choice," Marik said softly. "After all the drama with Malik started, I was convicted here. It's not like I could go to school at the same time while being locked up in this jail. He sent me here after he caught me starving myself and talking to myself all the time. And how could you blame me? I mean, it's not like _he _ever talked to me or did anything with me…"

Marik trailed off as he noticed the glassy look in Bakura's eyes. He seemed confused again, vulnerable. "Bakura… Are you feeling all right?"

Bakura nodded slightly, "I-I think I'm okay. It just hurts," Bakura forced himself to smile. "My stomach, I mean. I think it's because of the medication-"

"Wait. I thought you stopped taking those?" Marik questioned, eyes narrow.

"…I did… But… I didn't have a choice. The doctor said if I didn't start taking them again I could get really hurt," Bakura murmured. "Besides, I… I actually think they're helping me a little…"

"What do you mean?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Bakura breathed, eyes wide. At Marik's nod, he continued, "W-Well… I-I heard a voice. Someone talking to me that didn't have a face or a body I could see. It was…really weird. But after I started taking the pills again… I haven't heard the voice since then…

"B-But… I was scared," Bakura confessed, fingers clenching up as his hands balled into fists. "I-It said it was going to hurt Ryou…"

"What do you mean 'hurt him'?" Marik felt a little twinge of worry in his chest at Bakura's words. He knew, deep down, if any word of this was to leak out, Bakura would surely be confined back in the institution with him again. And he didn't want that; Bakura had more than enough issues to sort out as it was. He didn't deserve to be locked up again…

"I-I'm not sure," Bakura answered weakly, a sniffle escaping from the man. "B-But… It would _talk _to me, promise me things. It said when I got out of the hospital it would hurt Ryou; but it never really said how," Bakura confessed, biting down on his lower lip harshly. "I-I'm scared, Marik. What if it's still there? I-It's probably just waiting for the time to strike-"

"Bakura, it's all right," Marik whispered, wrapping tanned arms about Bakura's middle, feeling the pale teen tremble under his skin. "It's nothing to worry this much about. Just calm down, okay?"

Bakura nodded weakly, pressing his forehead into Marik's collarbone, a small sniff of near tears escaping from the albino.

_He's just so scared and insecure all the time… _Marik sighed, gently patting Bakura's back in an attempt at comfort. _I'm sure all he wants is for his misery to finally pull to a stop._

* * *

He hoped tonight would be the evening he could actually remain on Ryou's good side.

Bakura sighed softly to himself, currently residing upon the sofa, curled up in the corner of the leather. The pasta he had cooked for their dinner resided on the kitchen stove, set so that it would remain warm. A thick novel was lying in the pale teen's lap, the cover ripped and the spine bent. There were even bloodstains on the pages. But of course, this was Bakura's favorite book, it being the only one he had left to keep his memories intact…

The door opened then with a loud _creak, _causing Bakura to jump. The man quickly snapped the book shut, turning around somewhat on the sofa to get a glimpse of the front doorway.

Ryou was entering at that moment, his almost navy blue and black messenger bag slung over his shoulder. To Bakura's disappointment, he could see that usual glimmer of borderline misery in those chocolate eyes…

"Um… Welcome home, Ryou…" Bakura said softly, nervously.

Bakura's heart sank when he was merely ignored.

The nineteen-year-old stood, a frown crossing his lips, "Ryou? Hey… D-Did I say something wrong…?"

Silence. Ryou didn't seem to even hear him, instead moving into the conjoined kitchen to set down his bag and unpack his bags, apparently because Bakura was habiting the living room at that moment.

A small bubble seemed to inflate in Bakura's heart. Anger, sadness, and a sudden burst of what he expected to be adrenaline. "Ryou, _look_ at me!"

Chocolate eyes blinked once, dull, the line of sadness forgotten with that of nothingness. "…Did you forget to take your pills again?"

"Knock it off! I'm sick of you treating me like a bomb getting ready to go off! I hate you acting like this all the time!" Tears glimmered in Bakura's crimson eyes. "Ryou, what _happened _to you?!"

"You. You're what happened, Bakura," Ryou stated flatly, but even then, his tone was acidic. Chocolate eyes were nearly malicious, dead of previous life and empty. "Besides, why should it matter? We _do _hate each other, after all-"

"_Stop!" _Bakura's chest felt suddenly heavy, full, his heart feeling like it was going to explode as his roughly pounded against his ribs. "Just _stop-"_

"You know, Bakura, if you want to get away, you can always just check yourself back into the mental institution," Ryou stated, with such a calm demeanor it was as if he was discussing the weather. "You can go back to your little therapists and your insane, fellow patients and listen to the voices in the back of your heads-"

"_Stop!" _Bakura's voice erupted into a furious screech of anger, crimson eyes alight with a glow that was alien to him. Fury. Hate. Bloodlust…

Ryou froze as Bakura approached the table; a pale, bony hand slammed onto the tabletop, mere millimeters from Ryou's own hand. Ryou a tremor go through him as he looked up into Bakura's eyes, not liking the murderous gleam visible in them… "B… Bakura…"

"_Shut up." _Bakura's free hand shot out, shackling in seconds about Ryou's windpipe. Ryou gasped as Bakura's other hand snaked up and did the same, lacing tight about the boy's throat. Bakura smirked, just slightly then; Ryou gulped as he watched the muscles under Bakura's skin tense, and the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall at least a foot off the ground. "You little _punk. _I'm sick and tired of you upsetting him all the time… You make his life miserable, and he's already drowned in his own sadness… But I doubt you care enough to see that."

Ryou whimpered softly, Bakura's nails drawing blood as they dug into soft, pale flesh.

"And know now, you little brat, that I'm going to make _your _life nothing but a pool of misery. We'll see how long _you _last, drowning in an abyss of your own tragedy…" 'Bakura' leaned closer, his breath warm on Ryou's neck, "But… There will be no one around to hear you scream for help. I'll make sure you shatter, just like Bakura did… I promised him… That I would _show _you what it was like…"

A finger trailed down Ryou's neck, staining it red with the teen's own blood. 'Bakura' grinned slightly, his abnormally long canines revealed in his smirk. Ryou's eyes widened as he watched the man lick the crimson drops from his pale digit, before almost hungrily licking at his lips, "It's been a while since I last spilled cups of your blood, Ryou… Maybe… We should play a little game…"

"N… No…" Ryou whispered, barely able to breathe from the crushing force of this strange man. Something told Ryou this wasn't the same Bakura he knew…

"Oh, but it'll be fun…" A smirk twisted pale, thin lips at that moment, and Ryou swallowed, his Adam's apple being crushed from the force of the other man's hands. "Come now, Ryou, I know you love games. You play your own sick little mind games with Bakura's brain all the time, so don't you tell me you don't get a twisted enjoyment out of it…"

Ryou jolted as he was dropped suddenly to the floor; the teen froze for a long moment, his head raised to stare at the pale man looming over him. He couldn't move. But when Bakura turned, opening one of the kitchen drawers, Ryou knew, deep down in his heart, what was about to happen. It was just like that day, all those months ago-

"You know, you little brat, you might wish to run now," Bakura purred, pressing the tip of the knife against the skin of Ryou's throat. "Unless… We can just get straight to the climax…"

Steel pressed closer against pale flesh, and Ryou felt his heart stop beating in his chest. _N-No…_

"Cat got your tongue?" A small drop of blood swelled from the prick of the knife, and Ryou suddenly jolted to life.

"G-Get away!" He swung, his fists crashing against Bakura's chest, the nineteen-year-old having been crouched before him. He took the opportunity to bolt the scene, leaving Bakura behind as he charged down the slim hall of the apartment.

"Run, Ryou, run!" Bakura's voice sounded as if it was right in his ear, but the footsteps of the man sounded further away.

Ryou was panting as he raced into his bedroom, slamming the door closed. Shaking, he struggled to remain on his own two feet, his slim, pale hands pressed against the wooden door. And for a moment, there was silence, and Ryou thought the pursuit had ended, but of course, that was wishful thinking.

The door was shoved open, the sudden force sending Ryou to the floor as the teenager tripped. Quickly, however, he scrambled to his feet in an attempt of escape, but a bony hand grabbed him by the hair, holding him back.

Ryou screamed as Bakura literally pulled him across the small bedroom by a few thick locks of silvery hair, before throwing the boy onto the bed.

Bakura swiftly leapt onto the bed, seating himself on Ryou's clothed form, sitting on his thighs and pinning his arms down onto the mattress. The knife lay alone, but not forgotten quite yet, at the foot of the bed.

"S-Stop!" Ryou cried, struggling uselessly underneath the much bigger man. He had forgotten how powerful Bakura was, the teen always sheathed under a fine layer of innocence.

"Shut up!" A slap was delivered against Ryou's cheek, and the albino swallowed as the knife was suddenly against his throat. "All you care about is yourself. You'd rather keep your own sanity intact than to help Bakura regain his own. _You _have always had the easy path of the family, while Bakura died upon the inside trying to get through his own life. But you didn't care. You still don't!"

Ryou cried out as the blade suddenly pierced the skin at the base of his collarbone, and even though the cut wasn't deep, it still brought blood.

"He loves you more than anyone! He spills his heart out to you, but you don't _care! _Why don't you just tell him you wish he'd die?!" The steel cut deeper, blood seeping from the ridges. "But that would be too much, wouldn't it?! It would cost too much of your time…"

Ryou stilled as the knife rose, chocolate orbs wide and unresponsive as they locked onto the weapon.

"Let me show you how I feel about you, Ryou. Bakura doesn't hate you. No." Crimson eyes were glowing with malice and the desire for blood. "That's all on me. _I'm _the one who hates you."

It was then Ryou felt his heart still again, the knife shifting in the air above him. _No. No!_

Ryou squirmed, his hand shooting out, as there was no way Bakura could both of his arms down, having to release one of them to hold the blade. Ryou's hand met wood, and quickly, he grabbed whatever came into reach.

He swung, hearing a cry of pain, followed by a clatter, sounding like that of steel hitting wood.

Ryou's chocolate eyes cracked open, breath shallow in his lungs. A disgusting bruise, colored that of green and black, was already sprouting on Bakura's temple, a thin stream of red, red blood curving down pale skin.

Bakura was crumpled near the foot of the bed, the knife cast on the floorboards not even a foot away. The alarm clock – which was apparently what Ryou had used as his weapon of defense – was discarded on the bed, the edge smeared bright red.

Ryou sat up, shaking, one hand cupped about his still slightly bleeding throat, his other hand buried amidst the fabric of his t-shirt. It was only at that moment, staring down at the unconscious form of his older cousin did Ryou notice that his cheeks were wet.

He raised a hand, touching tenderly at his eyes. Tears…? He was…crying?

"Ry…ou…?" Ryou snapped back into reality at the voice, casting his attention down at Bakura, who had managed to turn his head enough to stare at him. "What…happened…?"

Ryou didn't answer. He couldn't. His heart felt like it was going to rip itself from his chest it was beating so fast, and he was still violently shaking.

"Y…You…" Bakura's head was spinning as he tried to sit up by himself. His head hurt so _badly… _"Crying…"

"I-I'm not crying," Ryou whispered hoarsely, more to himself, but it was a lie. His cheeks wet, his eyes swelling up…

"Are…too," Bakura said in a weakened response. "W… Why…?"

_You. _But Ryou couldn't bring himself to say it. The most he could do was choke over his words before he leapt from the bed, and fled the room.

"Ry… Ryou…!" Bakura cried out as he tried to get up, his body unwilling to do so. Pain exploded inside of him, and he could see stars, his temples feeling like they had exploded.

Panting, he looked around with his eyes, his head hurting too badly to move it. Ryou's alarm clock, stained with red, resided in the wrinkles of the sheets. But what made Bakura freeze, was as his gaze fell to the floorboards. A butcher's knife seemed to stare back at him, blood tainting the steel blade.

_W… What… _Bakura's limbs felt heavy, yet weak, as he managed to dangle his arm off the edge of the bed, curling bony fingers about the handle as he heaved the weapon off the floor. _What is this doing here…?_

_/I told you that I'd teach him a lesson./_

Bakura's breath hitched in his throat, a shiver ripping through him as if he was standing out in the cold. Panic-filled crimson eyes searched the empty bedroom, finding no other traces of life. "Y-You…"

_/And I nearly succeeded. Too bad the little brat hit me with the alarm clock; otherwise I would've thrashed him. And I was so close, too…/_

"N-No," Bakura whimpered, fingers tight on the handle of the kitchen knife. "N-Not…like this…"

_/Feh. How else are you going to show him who's in control? Bakura, you have to realize that using meager words won't do any good. You have to prove yourself, and I'm sure that a knife would be enough proof… Almost too much, but I doubt he'll ever cease to upset you./_

"I-I didn't…want him…scared," Bakura whispered, feeling sick. Tears of pain and confusion glistened in the back of his eyes, the man struggling to hold them in.

_/Don't start crying, Bakura. You've grown up. And besides, crying is for the weak. You're stronger than that, I know…/_

It was just too much for Bakura.

Darkness blossomed in his vision in mere seconds, enclosing upon him as he fainted. Bony fingers went lax, the knife falling into the folds of fabric as Bakura released the weapon. It was only then as he went unconscious did the smears of pain and misery erase from his mind, and as he floated in the darkness of his own faint, the nineteen-year-old was finally at peace.

Ryou stood quietly outside of the bedroom, tears escaping confused and afraid chocolate eyes. His pale hands were tightly clasped together about his shirt, about his collar. He was struggling to breathe evenly, trying his best to get over what had just happened.

But of course, that was easier said than done. He was nearly hyperventilating, on the border of terror. It was just like that day six months ago…

Ryou's knees were weak under him, and he pressed himself harder against the wall in an attempt to hold himself up.

He had heard Bakura a minute ago, talking to himself. And to suddenly go balisitic like that, like so long ago…

Ryou realized it at that moment. Either things hadn't changed since Bakura was admitted to the institution, or he had worsened.

Ryou knew as of that moment. Bakura was sick. _Really _sick.

* * *

Chapter 6: End.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! I had a severe case of writer's block, tons of work, and so on. But thankfully I have it mostly sorted out now, so the updates are going to come faster now! As for this chapter, I feel like it could be a lot better, but... I don't know, just tell me what you guys think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

There was silence in the small, white vehicle, other than the low growl of the motor running. Bakura was mute as he sat in the passenger seat, Ryou the one driving. Bakura glanced over out of the corner of his eye, noticing how tight Ryou's hands were on the black steering wheel, but he didn't speak.

Normally, Bakura wouldn't have gone with Ryou, preferring to walk instead to his destination, but Ryou had forced him into the car, since they had another conjoined meeting at the therapists' office today.

"…You're quiet," Ryou shakily started, hands growing even tighter upon the wheel as he stared at the still red stoplight. "Something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that," Bakura remarked softly, staring out of the window. "I'm not the one acting so weird. You are."

Silence.

Bakura's left hand was draped over his thigh, his right clutching at the strap of the seatbelt he was wearing. His eyes were vacant as he stared out of the window, the gears in his brain working more than average. There was just so much on his mind it was beginning to actually hurt thinking about it all.

As his brain continued to whirl, he tried to lessen the thoughts by staring out of the window. However, it being a nice day, there were a lot of people out. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but for some reason, today, seeing all the men and women with their children or kids with their parents or the couples, it was really making him uneasy. After all, seeing everyone smiling and laughing and seeming so carefree… Why couldn't _he _be like them? Why didn't he feel happy…? What was _wrong _with him? Why didn't anyone want him?

"…Do you wish I didn't exist?" The sentence spilled from Bakura's mouth suddenly, without him thinking. He twitched, wishing he could take the question back at that moment.

"…What do you mean?" Ryou didn't take his eyes off the road, his pale hands curled so tight about the steering wheel the color was gone from those parts.

"…A burden…" Bakura's knuckles cracked suddenly as his hands balled into fists. "I promised… Now I'm the one who needs to be taken care of. And you hate me because of that, don't you? I'm just getting in your way…"

Ryou swallowed, carefully trying to pick his words. After all, if he wasn't careful, an argument would surely swell up between them.

"…You don't have to say anything. I already know the answer," Bakura murmured, hurt really far beneath the surface, but he was careful not to show too much emotion. He held his chin in the palm of one hand, letting his elbow rest on the ridge of the car right under the window. "I already know of what you think of me-"

"Knock it off. That's one reason you irritate me, Bakura: you always pity yourself and don't bother to do anything about it! All you do is complain and cry about literally _everything, _but you're too lazy and weak to try to do anything to solve your problems!"

Bakura growled, feeling an alien sense of anger boiling inside of him. "Like you have room to talk, Ryou! At least I'm not the one dwelling over the past and terrified to the core of my own blood relative! At least I'm not so much of a spineless coward like you are! At least I somewhat face my fears instead of running, like you do, like the gutless mutt you are!"

Ryou's lips twisted in a smirk, as if those words hadn't hurt in the slightest. "At least I'm not the one checked into a mental hospital for being deemed as mentally insane and nearly killing someone. At least I'm not the one always crying over everything. At least I'm the one with a normal life, who doesn't spend their entire life feeling sorry for themselves and still hanging onto memories of people who died, you freak!" Ryou was practically in Bakura's face, oblivious to the now green stoplight, ignoring the cars honking from behind. "At least I've moved on, not still sitting in a ball in my room crying about my dead parents! At least I wasn't the cause of my parents dying, unlike you, you insane, twisted little brat!"

It felt as if someone had driven a hot knife into his chest.

Tears swelling rapidly in his eyes, all Bakura could do was jerk back an arm, before slapping Ryou as hard as he could across the face. Now sobbing uncontrollably, Bakura ripped off his seatbelt, grabbed the handle of the car door, and flung the door open. Bakura didn't hesitate, throwing himself out of the vehicle, and the minute his feet hit concrete, he ran.

Ryou sat in the car, staring at the open passenger door. A bright stain of red had blossomed on his cheek. Ryou sighed, and leaned over, grabbing the handle and closed the door.

His gaze lifted to the stoplight, now red again, as his hands curled about the steering wheel. He groaned, and rested his forehead about the top ridge of the wheel. "_Great."_

-

He kept running as fast as he could, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to. Tears rolled down his angular cheeks, harsh sobs ripping through him. He pushed past people and dodged inanimate objects in his way, desperately running.

_/You can't run from me, Bakura./_

"L-Leave me alone!" he screamed, tears escaping his nearly broken crimson eyes, stumbling as he ran, panting uncontrollably in a desperate hope for oxygen.

_/Oh, please, just let me in. You know you want revenge on him, Bakura. Ryou hurt you far too many times. If you'd just let me step in, I'm sure we can solve this like true…_gentlemen_…/_

"N-No," Bakura whispered, his voice hoarse. He swallowed harshly as his vision began to spiral out of control, and he slowed his gait, struggling to see straight. He was still panting, however, even as he began to briskly walk down the edge of the sidewalk.

_/You seem tired, my little one. Why don't you just have a rest?/ _The voice was practically purring with amusement. _/Just have a little nap…/_

"N-No… D-Don't…!" Bakura desperately raised a hand to the brick wall to support himself, his legs beginning to shake under him. His vision began to darken, and he cried out in pain at the violent explosion that suddenly occurred in his brain.

It was the last thing that he felt before falling into the black.

* * *

"Ryou, I _told _you not to fight with him. Bakura is still very insecure, and he's seriously hurting inside. His pills are starting to become not nearly enough to control him, and you two constantly arguing isn't helping-"

"I'm sorry, but… He just…"

"Ryou, this isn't about you," Nokoji pointed out, his pale fingers tight on the black pen he was holding as he pointed it almost accusingly in Ryou's direction. There was a glimmer of not only anger, but concern. "This is about Bakura, nothing else. He _really _needs help, and if his condition doesn't improve soon, we'll probably have to choice but to readmit him-"

"That isn't what he wants."

Both men jumped at the sudden, gruff voice, turning their attention to the doorway. Bakura was standing in the entranceway, arms folded over his chest, sweat unseen under his tousled bangs. His crimson eyes were glowing with malice, the said orbs narrowed to mere slits.

"…Excuse me?" Nokoji was the first to speak.

"You heard me," he snarled, arms falling to dangle at his sides. "Don't play stupid, I already knew you just wanted to lock him away again! There's nothing even wrong with Bakura! What, so I'm a disease now, or something?" He took a step forward, heart pumping rapidly in his chest. "It's obvious I care about him more than either of _you _do."

He glanced at Ryou, his eyes growing even darker, "And _you. _You're the worst out of the bunch! It's a surprise Bakura didn't kill you on the spot, after all, I sure would've! How can he love you? How can he even stand to be _around _you? You're just disgusting, and pathetic!" He was walking forward now. "You're just scared, because you know he's stronger than you could ever be! You're afraid he'll eventually just shove you face-first into the dirt, and I can't say I would blame him!"

Ryou gasped as pale hands shot out, shackling about his throat. Bakura growled – a deep rumble in the back of his throat – as he literally heaved Ryou off his feet and held him into the air, his hands tight as a snake around its prey, easily strangling the boy. There was a smirk on the man's face as he cut off Ryou's flow of oxygen, secretly loving the way Ryou was kicking and slowly turning different colors.

"Bakura, _stop _it!" Nokoji had grabbed both of Bakura's arms from behind, struggling to get him to release the rapidly suffocating boy in his grip. "_Bakura!"_

"Get off of me!" he roared, his elbow colliding with Nokoji's jaw. But the fact he had thrown Nokoji didn't matter, for the screaming between the two of them had already attracted more people, mainly nurses. He didn't dare let go, however, of Ryou, laughing lowly as he watched the teen's color drain before sparking to blue, suffocating under his powerful grip.

He let out a cry as he felt something plunge into his skin, apparently a needle by the feel of it. He could literally feel a substance draining into his veins, and instantly, his muscles began to grow limp, unresponsive, and his world began to dim.

Ryou collapsed then, sobbing, as the man released him. The man was watching with half-lidded eyes as the teen crawled back and away. There was hate, and nothing more, in those eyes, as they slid shut.

"You okay?" Nokoji placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, the teen sniffling as he looked up into the therapist's face. There was a nasty bruise already forming on his jaw, obviously caused by the struggle.

"I-I'm fine," Ryou shakily replied. "Really, I'm okay," he whispered, watching as Bakura was heaved up and off the floor, his body limp with unconsciousness. "B-But… I don't think Bakura is…"

Nokoji was silent.

Something was hurting deep inside of Ryou's heart as he spoke, but it was for the best, wasn't it? "I-I want him readmitted."

* * *

Bakura was crying.

"I-I didn't d-do anything," he choked out, his voice wobbling because of his thick wave of tears. "I-I'd never do that to him-"

"We saw you! Do you think we're stupid, Bakura? Nokoji sat right there and watched you nearly strange your cousin to death!"

"N-No," Bakura whimpered, curled up in a ball in the metal chair. He felt sick with fear and sadness, terrified to the core. "I-I…d-didn't…"

"Bakura, do you have any idea what you nearly did? You could go to jail for this, or worse, you could've murdered your cousin! Just because you're emotionally unstable with him doesn't mean you should take out those feelings on him!"

Bakura opened his mouth to object, but halted at the sensation deep inside of him. He lunged for the trashcan, barely making it before he began to regurgitate. Tears were flowing in thick waves down his angular face, dripping onto his dirty jeans. He moaned, not moving, or lifting up his head. His nerves and fear were enough to cause it all, he was sure of it.

The therapists were silent as they watched. Finally, Bakura lifted his head, his face drained of practically all possible color, as he wiped at his lips with the back of his hand.

Nokoji glanced back down at his clipboard, for the millionth time in the past half hour, it felt like. In his notes, he had written down that Bakura had referred to himself in third person. Was it possible that there was a whole different person _possessing _Bakura's body?

"Please…" Bakura whispered, a new wave of tears starting up. "Please, I-I didn't do it… Y-You can even ask Ryou, he knows I didn't do anything…"

Bakura glanced across the room, staring out of the window, the man currently sitting in the main office. On the other side of the glass, he could see Ryou, sitting in one of the chairs set up outside. He was still crying, obviously struggling to calm down.

"Bakura, I don't think Ryou wants to talk right now," Nokoji said softly, swallowing at the emotions blending together in Bakura's crimson eyes. "We…think it's best you two not see each other for a while. Son, it's hard to tell you this, but… We've come to the decision that you need to be readmitted-"

"_No!" _Bakura cut him off then, leaping to his feet, although the action caused his head to spin. He was terrified. His heart was pounding against his ribs, tears falling uncontrollably down his cheeks. The disgusting taste of vomit lingered in the back of his throat, which was dry and felt like it was closing up. "No, I don't want to be locked up in here again! I-I want to go home! I-I-"

"Bakura," Nokoji started, the brunette also rising to his feet. "Bakura, please, calm down-"

"No! No, no, no, _no!_" Bakura was nearly hyperventilating, sobbing hysterically, choking over air, as Nokoji reached across the desk, grabbing the teen's shoulders, "No, I don't want to! I-I want Ryou, a-and Mom and Dad and Marik!" Bakura was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears flowing even faster. "And I want my life back! _I want it back!"_

Bakura completely broke down, collapsing into the hard metal chair, his face buried in his hands. His heart felt shattered inside of his chest, like it had been ripped into tiny pieces. He felt dangerously close to throwing up again as well, his head spinning.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, curling into that of a fetal position as he sobbed harder. And all the two therapists could do was stare as Bakura began to rock back and forward, his face buried into his kneecaps, arms wrapped about his thighs. Bakura's psyche was in pieces, scattered with the shards of his heart.

-

Ryou sniffled, looking up as the door suddenly creaked, revealing that it had been opened. Nokoji and Aniko emerged, Nokoji holding tight onto Bakura's arm, leading him along.

Bakura's eyes were reddened and swollen, Ryou noticed, and not only were his cheeks wet, but so was the fabric of his t-shirt and his jeans. Those crimson eyes were pleading, begging, as Bakura was pulled past, the teen praying Ryou would speak up.

All Ryou did was stare at him, like he was a stranger.

Tears began to swell back up in Bakura's eyes, and he jerked his arm, managing to keep his feet planted so that he couldn't be moved. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Ryou didn't respond, merely lowering his gaze to his hands.

"I trusted you!" Bakura screamed, crimson eyes narrowing with anger. "All those years I spent taking care of you, pouring my heart out, struggling to get through each and every day with you, sacrificing myself to make sure you got the most, and now you just throw it in my face!"

"Bakura, stop it!" Nokoji grabbed both of the man's arms as Bakura tried to lunge at Ryou, the said boy motionless on the little chair.

"I hate you, Ryou!" Bakura was crying again, although he didn't realize it. He was desperately trying to struggle free, but he couldn't. "All those things I said before were merely lies, but now… Now they're the truth! I hate you! _I hate you!_"

"Bakura, come on, son, that's enough-"

"No, I want him to know!" Bakura yelled, his muscles tense as a spring under his thin layer of pale skin. "I want him to know that even after I lost everything, I still loved him and took care of him! I gave up almost my entire life to take care of him! And now he's throwing it back into my face!" Bakura's hands balled into fists. "You never cared, did you?! You probably planned all this out, knowing I would eventually be caught with _something _and be out of your life forever! You never loved me, you just used me-"

"I can't help that you were too stupid to figure it out."

Eyes narrowing to mere slits, Bakura broke himself out of Nokoji's grasp in an instant, his adrenaline pumping inside of his veins. He grabbed a thick sum of Ryou's silvery hair, yanking with all his might, which brought a scream out of Ryou as his head was jerked forward. And it was that moment that Bakura began to fight back, after so long; hitting, kicking, clawing, and even biting Ryou. It wasn't long before the two of them were on the floor, Bakura easily overpowering the teenager. Ryou was struggling to defend himself, crying out as Bakura's fists struck again and again, harder and harder and _harder-_

"What is _wrong _with you?!" Nokoji bellowed, finally managing to drag a still struggling Bakura off of Ryou. "It's no wonder he's angry with you, you just keep hurting him!"

"_What?" _Bakura practically snarled the words as he turned on his heel, his crimson eyes narrow as he stared the therapist in the face. "Are you crazy? He deserved every bit of it, the little brat-"

"No. No more. I've heard enough." The brunette roughly began to pull away from the scene, his grip dangerously tight. "Now say goodbye. You're not going back with him for a while."

Something dropped in Bakura's stomach as he realized what had just happened. He had just gotten into a fight with Ryou… What was _wrong _with him? There was no way they'd let him loose now…

_/Seems I'm rubbing off on you, hmm?/ _The voice suddenly spoke in the back of his brain, sending a shiver down Bakura's spine. _/I must say, I'm impressed. I've never seen you fight like that before, Bakura. It's quite different from your quiet, innocent demeanor, but I must say, I like it. And all the hatred and anger, perfect. Just perfect. I honestly think Ryou got what was coming to him, don't you?/_

Bakura didn't reply, trying to ignore the voice.

"Bakura, you never used to be this way," Nokoji said suddenly, snapping Bakura out of all previous thoughts. "You've changed, son. What happened to the calm, loving teen I first met six months ago?"

The nineteen-year-old didn't respond.

"Bakura…" Nokoji sighed, grip tightening a little more. "I know you're upset, but this really is for the best. We're just worried, is all-"

"No, you aren't," Bakura whispered, more to himself than anyone. "No one likes me. You guys are just using me, I'm sure. You're going to change my diagnosis again, and feed me so many pills I'll throw up, and then I'm going to be stuck here for years, just like Marik. I don't believe any of the lies you've been stuffing me full of anymore."

_/You learn quickly, Bakura. I like that./ _Bakura could hear the lace of amusement with ease. _/I'm glad you've finally realized who is on your side and who isn't… There aren't many you can trust, are there? With the exception of Marik… I think I'm about the only remaining candidate, don't you think?/_

"You may as well be," Bakura murmured in an undertone, not noticing Nokoji's questioning glance. "You're better than anyone else I know."

Grip tight on Bakura's arm, Nokoji stole a glance at his clipboard, noticing the information about Bakura's medication. With his left hand, he crossed out the number three, and scribbled a five beside it. It was obvious three wasn't enough.

* * *

Chapter 7: End.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter took a little while longer than intended to get up. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_

* * *

_

_/You seem like you're upset./_

"You think?" Bakura tearfully muttered, legs brought up to his chest, his form curled up in a ball as he sat on the floor, next to the air vent. His eyes, puffy and reddened, itched horribly, due from all the tears he had shed. His stomach hurt, and so did his head, severely at that. And his heart… It felt like it had been crushed.

_/Oh, come on. You act like this is my fault, Bakura-/_

"It was your fault," Bakura snapped, glaring at the floor as he hugged his legs tighter. "You nearly killed Ryou-"

_/It's not like you can remember the situation. Are you sure it was truly me, Bakura? Or are those stupid little therapists just shoving you full of lies again?/_

"They can't be lying," Bakura gruffly whispered, "Because I wouldn't be here if I hadn't done anything."

The voice in the back of his mind didn't answer.

"…I miss Marik," Bakura said with a sniff, lowering his chin down onto his kneecaps. "I want him to be my roommate…"

_/You still have me. Come now, little one, now it's just you and me. And just think, now you won't have to see Ryou again. You have some time to yourself now…/_

Bakura whimpered at the voice's words, curling up further into himself. He didn't like this. At least before, he had Marik for company and nothing else to really worry him. But now, he was alone in a single cell, with a voice in the back of his head. Completely vulnerable, and isolated from all other people. A living nightmare…

Even with the extremely hour of the morning, he could still hear noises coming from the rooms on either side of him. He heard a bang, and felt a thud on the other side of the wall. For a split second, all was quiet, before he heard people yelling at one another, obviously roommates getting into a fight.

Bakura clamped his hands over his ears, his chin trembling as tears flooded his eyes. He didn't like this…

A thunder of footsteps suddenly echoed down the hallway, and then the screaming grew louder next door. The shouting continued, followed with bangs and threats.

"I wanna go home…" Bakura's hands tightened over his ears as he began to cry, lowering his head so that his forehead rested against his kneecaps, not daring to release his hold over his ears. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home…"

He began to rock back and forth, sobbing quietly, the noise that signaled that of a fight next door still going on. Fear was swallowing the man whole, and he just felt like he couldn't hold himself together, and the loud noises going around him wasn't helping any.

"G-Get me out…" Bakura slumped against the wall, tears increasing. "Get me out, get me out, _get me out_…"

_/You may want to quiet down a little, Bakura, before they overhear you. I wouldn't want that to happen to my little other self…/_

Bakura gasped, sitting bolt upright at the sudden bang from next door, followed by a new wave of footsteps, and a thud on the other side of the wall, obviously the orderlies beginning to take over. "S-Stop…"

It was so noisy, so _loud, _it was truly scaring him. Bakura's hands tightened over his ears as he slumped to the floor on his side, curling up into himself as he sobbed. He laid there, shaking, as he curled up into a ball, his crimson eyes squeezed shut, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Make it stop, make it stop…"

A slightly frustrated sigh sounded in the back of his mind. _/Bakura, please, it doesn't even involve you. Why are you so afraid?/_

The only reply Bakura gave was a small whimper, curling up even further on the white tiled flooring.

The voice sighed again. _/I think it's time I toughen you up, Bakura. But to do that, you have to meet me first…/_

Bakura froze, every muscle suddenly tightening inside of him at the voice's words. "W-What do you…"

_/Shush. I think it's time for you to just calm down… After all, it's three A.M., and you still haven't gotten any sleep… Just relax, little one…/_

"N-No, what're you…!" Bakura cried out, hands flying to the sides of his head at the sudden pain drilling into his temples. It was then, as his vision blossomed into black, he was sure he heard a chuckle in the back of his mind.

* * *

"…_Where am I…?" Bakura sat up slowly, rubbing at his forehead, which still thudded a little with pain. "Ugh, what happened…?"_

"_You fainted, little one."_

_Bakura froze, his breath halting in his throat at the voice. It sounded uneasily close and real, not pent up in the back of his mind like usual. "Y…You…"_

"_I think it's time we met face to face." It sounded closer, and Bakura gulped, his heart feeling like it had risen into his throat. "After all, I've been waiting such a long time for this…"_

"_W… Where…" Bakura's panic-filled crimson eyes searched the slight darkness about him almost frantically. "…Where are you…?"_

"_Here." It was then, in a split second, a shadow fell over Bakura. A small cry of surprise escaped from the man as he instinctively scooted back a few inches, gulping as he stared up at the figure. "You just didn't notice me… Now do me a favor, little one, and stand up."_

_Legs feeling like they were made of jelly, Bakura hesitantly pressed his palms against the ground, and slowly, _slowly, _forced himself up onto his knees, and then onto his own two feet. Even then, the figure before him was several inches shorter than he was. So why was he so scared?_

"_Finally. It's about time we've met, my little host. I've been here for so long, and we just now get to meet…" Its voice was rich and intimidating, even now. "I'm sure you've been curious as to what I look like, hmm?"_

"_Y-Yes," Bakura confessed, stiff, both with fear and confusion._

"_Then have a look," it purred, and it was at those words it suddenly became brighter. But even then, at the sudden change in light, there was nothing around them at all. Nothingness._

_Bakura finally lowered his forearm from his eyes, squinting at the sudden shift at lighting. The man paled at the sight, however._

_It was like looking into a mirror. The man's identity was practically his own, from his mane of silver hair, to his eyes, which seemed to be glowing as he stared Bakura down. They were both wearing the uniform of the institution. The man was about three inches shorter than Bakura was, but even then, Bakura felt intimidated._

"_Y-You…" Bakura took a step back without realizing it. "Y-You're…me…?"_

"_My, my, we have a fast learner here," the man before him purred, thin lips widening as he grinned. "Yes, I am you, but we have our differences… We are two very different people, Bakura, even if we do share a mind and body…"_

"_Who are you?" Bakura demanded softly, stumbling back another pace, defensively. "If you're me and yet not me, then who are you and why are you here?"_

"_I evolved from you, Bakura. I was born out of your suffering, so many years ago, but back then, you were unable to sense me, for a reason I am still unsure of…" He reached out, and took Bakura's face into his hands, Bakura gasping, but he couldn't move, feeling as if he was nailed to the floor. "And as you grow, I grow. As you change, so do I. You cannot escape me, Bakura, for you cannot escape the past. I am you, and you are me…"_

"_N-No," Bakura moaned weakly, trying to shake himself free, but he felt weary suddenly, as if all the energy had seeped out of him. "No, you aren't… You aren't me, you aren't…"_

"_I am more like a younger and yet older version of yourself, little one, and you can't change that," he said softly, stepping closer to Bakura. "I am you."_

"_Who are you?" Bakura whispered. "What is your name…?"_

_The man before him smiled slightly, and shuffled even closer, Bakura's crimson eyes slipping shut as he approached. His hands drifted down to the small of Bakura's back then, and Bakura's knees began to bend. "I think you should sleep first. We can discuss this later-"_

"_No," Bakura moaned, slumping further. "Tell me…"_

_The man sighed as Bakura slouched in his grip, and, slightly frustrated, he merely picked Bakura up off the ground. Bakura cried out softly, head hanging backwards as the man held him bridal-style._

"_Just call me Akura," the man whispered, Bakura's muscles going lax as his head rolled inwards, towards the man._

"…_A… Akura…?" Bakura's mind was fuzzy, and he barely registered the fact that the man's hand was pressed against his forehead. "Don't… under…stand…"_

"_What don't you understand?"_

"_Every…thing…" Bakura's eyes slid shut, his breathing beginning to grow deeper. "So…confused…"_

"_We can speak later about this. I want you to get some sleep before you do anything else. You need it."_

_Bakura didn't answer, his crimson eyes closed and his body limp. The nineteen-year-old was already in a deep sleep._

_The man sighed, unable to help but smile, "That's what I thought."_

* * *

Bakura's crimson eyes fluttered open as he slowly lifted his head up from the tile. He blinked, coming to the realization that he had indeed fallen asleep on the floor. He winced at the pain that suddenly pulsed in his head, and he instructively grabbed at his forehead.

"Ugh, my head hurts…"Bakura rubbed at his temples, his eyes feeling heavy as he leaned against the wall behind him.

_/Probably from the lack of sleep. I kept track: you only achieved about three and half hours of it./_

Bakura jumped, pressing his back against the bare white wall, "W-Where are you? I-I don't… W-Why can't I see you?"

_/This is the real world, little one. You can't see me in reality./_

"T… Then… That was all a…dream?" Bakura scowled as he stared off into nothingness. He was honestly confused.

_/No, Bakura. That was perfectly real. The only thing is that it occurred in your head. You met me in your consciousness, nothing else. Many would deem it as a dream, but it was no such matter, I'm sure you understand…/_

Bakura didn't reply.

_/…You don't remember much, do you?/ _The voice asked softly. _/You fell asleep after I picked you up…/_

"I-I just got really tired all of a sudden. I couldn't stay awake. It felt like…all the energy seeped out of me," Bakura murmured, crimson eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why?"

_/You don't have enough strength or experience to stay around me for that long mentally. It requires energy to have us that close together, and you obviously didn't have the strength to hold out that long. The closer we grew, the more energy was sucked out of you. That's why after I picked you up you couldn't stay awake…/_

"Yeah, but, there's still so much I don't understand," Bakura objected, frowning. "You say you're me, but yet your own person. I don't get it."

_/Bakura… Ever since you were little, you've always been miserable, I know. And then, when they vanished entirely… You became far more depressed than you ever have. And that's where I came in. I was born on that same day, evolving from your negative emotions. However… I remained dormant, because I had yet to gain enough power to act out. I remained silent and unseen for the longest time, growing and becoming my own person. Even though I lived off of you, Bakura, I had my own free will, gaining my own personality and my own characteristics…/_

"Then… When I lost Mom and Dad… All those migraines and body pains… That was all because of you…?"

_/Yes. Your mind began to split apart as I came into the picture, which brought forth all the pain you experienced./_

Bakura bit his lip, "What's your purpose?"

_/I want to protect you. I don't want you to be hurt anymore…/_

"Is that…why I keep losing consciousness when I'm around Ryou? Because you…keep taking over?"

_/I want to take the blows for you, little one. I don't want to see you in pain anymore, and I promised myself I wouldn't let you crumble any lower…/_

"Yeah, but-"

Bakura jolted out of his conversation as he heard the door click open. He hurriedly fell silent as the door opened entirely, revealing Nokoji, who was bringing in his breakfast, along with his medication.

"Oh, you're already awake."

"What are you doing here?" Bakura growled. "I'm supposed to be having a nurse bring me this stuff, not you."

"It was discussed, and then it came to the decision that either me or Aniko will be coming to you, not any of the nurses."

"Why?" Bakura growled.

_/Isn't it obvious? They're trying to separate you from society completely, Bakura. They find you a threat to other people, more than likely, and probably find it as their job to keep you isolated, as if to lower 'danger'./_

"But… I'm not dangerous…"Bakura whispered, so softly it was inaudible to anyone else as he looked down at his hands. "…Am I…?"

_/No, it isn't you, little one. I'm mainly the one they define as a threat. You aren't the problem…/_

"Bakura, pay attention. You need to take these, now."

"I'm not taking them," Bakura growled, having been ripped out of his musings. "They make me feel like crap and they don't help, so I'm not taking them! You guys are only doing this because you're scared of me! You think of me as something that's ready to erupt into violence at any second, and I'm sick of it!"

"We're only trying to help you, you know that-"

"No, you aren't! You don't care about me at all! You're not even bothering to see what's wrong with me! You just want to drown me in medication and then act like there's nothing wrong!" Bakura screamed, starting to stand up.

"Bakura, just listen to me!"

"No!" Bakura yelled, crimson eyes screwed shut. "When did you bother to listen to me?! All those times I told you there was nothing wrong, that the medication wasn't helping, that I didn't want to leave here to go back with Ryou… You didn't listen, you didn't care! So why should I care about what you're telling me?!" Bakura roared, tears threatening to break through.

"Bakura, _stop it!" _Nokoji had grabbed Bakura's abnormally thin wrists, trying to hold him to still so he could try to talk some sense into the teenager. "Bakura, just listen-"

"No! _No more!" _Bakura wrenched himself free of the man's grip, and without a second's hesitation, he scrambled around Nokoji and darted out of the open door.

Bakura panted as he sprinted down the dim corridor, his bare feet harshly slamming the cold floor as he ran as fast as he could. He knew, deep down, he wouldn't be able to escape. But he couldn't just sit there and take it. He had to do _something, _even if it was to run away.

Bakura screamed as he was suddenly tugged back by a sum of his hair, and he abruptly skidded to a stop. He could feel hand shackling about him, over his wrists and arms and shoulders. He cried out then, kicking as he was literally dragged off the ground. "Let go of me!"

He was powerless against the orderlies, however, and he was easily dragged back to his room, where Nokoji was waiting. "Restrain him."

Bakura felt dizzy as he was shoved down onto the bed, the mattress hard under him. The two men easily kept him pinned down, despite the teen kicking frantically in a desperate attempt to free himself.

"He's moving too much. Strap him down."

Bakura began to scream, kicking and struggling madly as one of the orderlies let go, before yanking up the leather straps that hung on the edge of the bed. He then grabbed Bakura's wrist and yanked it over, before buckling the strap tightly to prevent Bakura from moving. It was only seconds before Bakura was completely strapped down to the bed, unable to move. All he could do was scream.

"I thought you would've learned after the first time," Nokoji said with a sigh, unsheathing a needle as he advanced on the trembling teenager. Bakura's eyes widened at this, tears glistening the crimson orbs. "But I guess we'll just resort to this until you learn."

"N-No!" Bakura's muscles strained as he tried to get free, but he couldn't. He was powerless, practically tied down to the mattress. He began to scream again, desperate for someone, _anyone, _to save him_._

The teenager began to cry as he struggled violently, the strip of metal uncomfortably close. "_No!"_

Bakura cried out, his hips bucking in a futile attempt to sit up, but the straps easily held him down. He screamed as he felt the needle be shoved under the skin, his arm burning with pain, but his desperate cries were unheard.

It was then, as the fluid in the vial began to drain into him, his muscles growing weak, that a wave of memories crashed over Bakura's brain. His mind went fuzzy and his eyelids grew heavy, and a small whimper eased out of his throat as blurry pictures of memories flashed in his brain.

_No, I don't… _Bakura was struggling to keep a hold on his thread of consciousness, but with each passing second it was growing harder and harder. _Someone… Anyone…_

_/It's okay, little one. Just sleep for now… I'll get you out of here, I promise. It'll take me some time, but I promise you, I'll get you out of here./_

_I… I wanna go home… _Bakura's eyes slid closed, his breathing growing deeper as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

_/I know, Bakura. I know. I promise, I'll get you out and then you can go home again…/_

_Other me…? _Bakura vaguely felt something touch him, although he wasn't quite sure of what it was, and his mind began to grow blank. _Why…do you…want to help me…?_

_/Call me Akura, little one. I know it'll take some getting used to, but I want you to call me that./ _The voice was soft, gentle. _/And it's because you've already gone through so much. You need some happiness… And you don't deserve any of this. I just want to give the best to you…/_

_Thank you… _A small smile graced Bakura's lips before he fell into the black.

* * *

Chapter 8: End.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long to update; writer's block sucks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura's brain still felt fuzzy as he was escorted down the hall, around six hours later from the initial injection. He swayed a little on his feet when he walked, still numb and a little confused from the drug. However, the effects had mostly worn off, enough for him to function anyway.

He cried out softly as he ran into someone, and stumbled back a few steps in a natural response. He hadn't noticed that there was even anyone in his way, having been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention. He kept his head down, feeling suddenly embarrassed from his clumsy action, and flinched away when the person who he had ran into snarled, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Bakura froze at that voice, his heart suddenly pumping at a faster pace, and he lifted his head. And it was at that exact moment, as violet met crimson, everything seemed to stop, going in the slowest motion.

"Bakura…?" Marik gasped at the bone-crushing hug thrust upon him, glancing down to the older and larger man clinging to him. "What are you…?"

Bakura choked, pressing himself deep against Marik, feeling the man's ribs crushed against him in the embrace. He didn't respond, eyes watering, fingers digging deep into white fabric, grasping handfuls of the cotton as he practically clung to the man.

A sigh passed his caramel lips as his hands drifted to the small of Bakura's back, holding him in place, the two standing in the now almost empty hallway. He didn't understand what had happened; why Bakura had suddenly appeared, why he was even _here, _or why the teenager seemed to be on the edge of breaking down… But right now, that didn't matter to him. All that was important was Bakura's obvious whirlpool of emotion, and he automatically felt like he had to help him.

"I wanna go home," Bakura mumbled, tears swimming in his eyes as his nails further dug into the front of Marik's uniform. "I don't wanna be here anymore…"

Marik didn't speak, merely squeezing Bakura back in a warm embrace. Bakura shook in his arms, letting himself slouch against the man.

Tears began to slowly escape from Bakura's empty eyes as he stood there, feeling like everything was too heavy, resting upon his shoulders… He felt suddenly hollow inside as Marik held him close, and he began to cry harder, his heart feeling as heavy as a rock inside of him.

Marik's violet eyes rose, eyeing the nurse who stood a foot or two away, having been escorting Bakura, and now unsure of what to do. "Let me take care of this, okay?"

At the nurse's objection, Marik growled softly, arms tightening about the now sobbing Bakura, "I said let me handle it. I know more about him than anyone else, and I can calm him down. When he's done I'll take him to wherever he needs to go and then be on my merry way, understand?"

Apparently it was enough to get her to leave.

Marik snorted as he watched her vanish down the hall, knowing deep down in his heart she was obviously going to go tell someone else. His gaze then lowered to Bakura, who was still crying, shaking in Marik's arms.

"Bakura… What are you doing here?" Marik whispered, his stomach feeling uneasy as Bakura raised his head slowly to look at him. "Is… This why you stopped visiting me? Because you've been…readmitted?"

Bakura's tears began to increase, but he did not speak, beginning to break down entirely.

Marik sighed. With his arms still about Bakura, he gently sank to the ground, dragging Bakura with him. The two sat there on the cold tile for a while, Bakura sobbing into the man's shirt, unable to stop.

It felt like hours to Marik before Bakura finally stopped crying. But even then, he did not release his hold about the dark-skinned teen, clinging to him desperately. Marik frowned at this, and made a move to stand up. Bakura whimpered loudly, however, and dug his fingers tightly into Marik's uniform front, refusing to be separated from him.

Marik sighed, and merely decided to wait a little while longer before he pulled Bakura away. "Bakura… Where were you headed before you ran into me?"

Bakura sniffled harshly, his bloodshot eyes lowered to his wrinkled uniform.

"Bakura, please, you need to tell me, or else we'll both be in a lot of trouble. I don't want to see you get into anything else any deeper…"

"…G-Group…" Bakura bit his lip harshly, balling up wads of fabric in his hands. "G-Group…session…"

"Okay." Marik started to stand again, knees bending, "Come on, I'll lead you-"

But just like before, Bakura refused to let Marik go as he tried to get up, whimpering softly.

Marik sighed, trying to loosen Bakura's hands from his shirt, "Come on, Bakura, it's going to be all right. I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. I only want to help you."

Finally, Marik managed to pry Bakura's hands away, separating the two of them. Bakura sat on the floor, looking up into Marik's face. He reached out with a bruised hand, his broken eyes pleading, wanting, hurt… And it was at that moment Marik realized Bakura's fear: abandonment.

It all made sense, he realized. Having to lose everything, including his family, all his old friends, his education, and even Ryou, the last thing he had called his own, it had triggered a new, brutal fear in Bakura's heart. And Marik realized as Bakura held out his hands, his eyes empty and void of life, that he was scared of losing him as well.

"It's okay, Bakura. I… I actually have my session right now, too," Marik said gently, kneeling down beside the broken teen. "I'm not going to leave you, okay?"

Bakura merely sniffed, and looked down at his feet.

"Come on," Marik said gently, dragging Bakura to his feet as he too stood up. "It's going to be all right, I promise."

Bakura let Marik grab his arm, allowed him to practically pull him down the hall. It felt like, deep down, a small gap had been filled in his heart, but it was only a tiny fraction. He still felt empty inside.

It only took about a minute before the two reached their destination. The door was closed, and Marik didn't even bother to knock, merely grabbing the handle with his free hand and practically slamming the door open.

There was a loud unison of creaks as the other patients twisted about in their chairs. Everyone was sitting in a circle, and in the middle stood a nurse, holding a clipboard in her right hand. She stopped, and looked up at the pair, frowning a little.

"Sorry we're late," Marik said, pushing the door shut with his foot. With his hand still secured about Bakura's arm, he made his way towards the circle of metal, fold-up chairs.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Ishtar," the nurse grumbled, obviously having to deal with this several times. However, she paused at the sight of Bakura, her eyes sparking with curiosity. "Oh, and who's this?"

Marik stopped in his tracks, and looked over his shoulder at Bakura, who had also halted. His blank eyes remained glued to the floor, and he was slouched forward, causing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "…Just call him Bakura. He doesn't…feel too well today, so he's going to be pretty quiet."

"All right, then. If the two of you would take a seat we can get started."

Still secured about Bakura's arm, Marik made his way to a vacant spot of chairs, sitting down before directing Bakura into the empty one next to him. Bakura didn't move at all after that, slumped in the chair, his eyes vacant.

Marik instantly began to drift away from the group conversation, worried. He didn't like the way Bakura was acting. He _really _didn't. And of course, it bothered him that he wasn't exactly sure why Bakura was acting this way. Sure, Bakura had always been sensitive before, but never like this. Marik was sure it wasn't just his fears, either. There had to be something more to the story…

_I thought his pills were supposed to help his emotions calm… Unless they changed his medication… _Marik shifted in the metal chair, unable to help but stare at the nineteen-year-old at his side. _Bakura, what's happened to you?_

Slowly, Marik tore himself away from these thoughts and tried to focus on the conversation the group was having.

Bakura remained silent, vaguely hearing voices, but they all sounded so far away and quiet. He felt so tired, so empty inside… He decided to try to listen to the voices, in an attempt to figure out what was actually going on. But the instant he did, he wished he hadn't.

He could hear an unfamiliar voice, apparently one of the other patients he didn't know.

"We hate each other. Most of the time I feel like I'm better off without having her around. She's the one that admitted me here in the first place. I used to love her. I thought she was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I mean, my parents don't care, and being an only child; getting a girlfriend seemed perfect. But she's the one that got me pent up in this place! I trusted her! I _loved _her, and she just threw it back in my face!"

"We all feel like that," someone else said suddenly, "there's someone we all dislike now because they're the reason we've been sucked into this prison. For me, it was my parents. For you, it was your girlfriend. I'm sure there are other people here that hate other forms of their family, like their grandparents or stepparents or even their cousins. There's always someone."

Suddenly, Bakura felt sick. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to listen to these people or their problems, he really didn't-

"Look, just stop complaining." Bakura recognized this as Marik's voice, even though he did not lift his head to look. "No one really cares you messed up your life or how you feel about it. We're here to try to help you find a solution, not to throw a pity party over your issues. Look, I've been here for six months and feels like it's been an eternity, and I'm going to be stuck here for another five years, or more. Basically the only form of family I have left hates me, and I don't like him either. But instead of whining about it I already took action. I stopped talking to him, and when I get out of here I'm getting my own apartment, away from him. It may not be the best plan but it's better than just sitting around complaining nonstop.

"And I'm sure I'm not the worst off," Marik continued, "because there are some people here that really have nothing left. Some people really are hurting, with nothing left to call their own, with no one to love them. They have literally nothing-"

Suddenly, everything became silent at the abrupt scraping of a chair, and Bakura leapt to his feet. Not making eye contact with anyone, he merely ran to the door, flung it open, and fled.

"Bakura, wait!" Marik screamed after the teenager, leaping out his seat in a hot pursuit of the albino.

He ran as fast as he could, his feet pounding harshly against the tile. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He just had to get away. He could hear Marik approaching, the dark-skinned teen so much faster than him.

Abruptly, Bakura turned, and ran only a few more steps before slipping into one of the bathrooms. He ran into one of the stalls, and barely had time to lock the door before he collapsed onto his knees.

He panted, doubling over as he clutched at his stomach. He was struggling not to cry, feeling like he was going to throw up.

Then, he heard a _creak _as the main door to the bathroom was opened. "Bakura, I know you're in here. It's okay, I just want to help…"

Bakura whimpered softly as he scooted away from the door, but froze at the pain that erupted inside of him. He barely managed to turn around before he abruptly began to regurgitate.

Marik stood quietly outside of the stall Bakura was in, remaining silent until the sound of everything stopped. Then, he said softly, "Bakura, please. Unlock the door. I just want to help you."

There was a brief sound of the toilet flushing, before there was a sliding of a lock and Marik pulled the door open. Bakura sat on the tile, tears spilling uncontrollably down his cheeks from his blank eyes. Marik _really _didn't like how Bakura looked, all the color having drained from his face and his eyes glazed over…

Marik quickly dropped down on his knees as Bakura began to collapse, the blond seizing up the teen in his arms. Bakura moaned softly, completely limp in Marik's cradle. "H-Hurts…"

Marik exhaled heavily, his heartstrings tightly drawn as he stared down at the teenager. Bakura's eyes had slipped shut, his hands sliding from their previous place on Marik's uniform and dangled unresponsively at his sides.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," Marik murmured, shifting Bakura's form around in his arms so that he could get a better grasp on him. Then, he linked one arm about the little dip of Bakura's back, and slipped his other arm under his thighs. Grunting, he pressed his backside against the wall of the stall, and rose to his feet, though shakily.

Bakura, strangely, didn't even make a sound as he lifted him up.

Slowly and carefully, the dark-skinned teen made his way towards the main door, and slipped out of the bathroom, cradling Bakura in his arms as if he was a meager toddler. Bakura's eyes were only half open, but Marik couldn't use them as a window to see Bakura's emotions, for it was as if they were covered in a film.

Marik made his way right past the designated room for the group therapy, knowing Bakura needed help. He walked quietly down the white corridor, glancing down as Bakura suddenly shifted in his arms. Though only slight, he curled up a little in Marik's grip, his eyes slipping entirely shut.

The blonde kept his eyes open for a nurse, and it wasn't long before he managed to flag one down. Bakura was quickly taken back to his room, and even though at first the nurse thought he was merely exhausted, Marik quickly told the story of him getting sick, and she began to check his vital signs. At first, the nurse tried her best to keep Marik out, but as Marik explained that all that he and Bakura had left was each other, she decided to let it slide.

It was in the middle of his blood pressure being taken that Bakura's eyes slowly slid open, only partially. He was silent and motionless for quite a while, before he finally managed to roll his head to one side, glancing drowsily at Marik, but still did not speak. He looked weakened as he lay there, colorless and limp. Marik wasn't sure if he had seen anything more pathetic looking in his life…

"Bakura?" Marik asked softly, inching closer to the bed. "Can you hear me?"

When Bakura didn't reply, Marik went a little closer, making sure Bakura's eyes locked with his. "Bakura. Bakura, it's me, Marik."

"…Marik…?" Bakura's voice was a raspy whisper, his eyes tired and confused as he stared slightly up into Marik's face. "Where…am…I?"

"Y… You're back in your room," Marik said softly, feeling suddenly even more worried than previously. "We're trying to make sure you're okay."

Bakura nodded like he understood, drowsily staring at Marik as he spaced out, focusing on his own thoughts.

"What's wrong with him?" Marik asked suddenly, glancing over at the nurse. "Why is he acting so strange?"

"It may be his medication that's causing his mental disorientation and illness, but I'm not exactly positive this is the case," she explained.

Biting down on his lower lip, Marik turned his gaze back onto Bakura, but the man had fallen asleep.

-

"_A… Akura…?" Bakura whispered, lying flat of his back as he stared blankly up into the man's face, who sat cross-legged at his side. "What's…going on…?"_

"_I don't know," the man answered, removing his hand from underneath Bakura's tangled bangs. "But you have a fever. And I heard you throwing up earlier. Either you've caught something, or all that stupid medication they've been pumping you full of is finally catching up to your body."_

"_It… It…hurts," Bakura confessed, his unfocused crimson eyes raised heavenward, towards the vast nothingness of a ceiling. "Everything…hurts…"_

"_I know. I can feel what you feel, Bakura, just remember that," the man said gently, but there was a glint in his eyes that was not normally present. "That's why I know. I know how upset you are, and I know that you're beginning to grow depressed. But Bakura, just remember, you're never alone. There's always at least one person in your life that wants to help you… And you have at least two people you can trust. Marik, and me, all right?"_

"_I don't…wanna hurt anymore," Bakura whispered, his bleary eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I-I'm always…hurting… I-I want…it all to stop… I don't wanna feel pain…anymore…"_

"_I know," Akura replied softly, sighing silently as a tear rolled down Bakura's cheek. "Don't cry. Come on, little one, it's not that bad, I promise you. I'm going to get you out, I told you, and then you won't be in pain anymore…"_

_An odd cross between a gasp and a sob passed Bakura's lips as he struggled to hold back his tears. "D-Do…you hurt…too?"_

_Akura suddenly averted his glowing mahogany eyes, unlocking them from Bakura's own. "…Bakura… I know you don't know much about me yet, and I understand that. But… Let's just say we both hurt, but in different ways because of the situations before us, okay?"_

"…_W…What…do you…?" Bakura's unfocused crimson eyes widened somewhat as the man pressed a bony hand over his swollen lips._

"_Stop. You're wasting your energy," Akura interrupted, noticing Bakura's eyelids beginning to droop at the contact between them. He drew his hand back, watching Bakura's attempts at keeping his eyes open. "Bakura… Maybe you should just sleep for now-"_

"_N-No… I… I don't…wanna sleep…" Bakura murmured, but even at his denials he felt completely exhausted. "Don't…wanna…"_

"_You need to get some rest," Akura's tone suddenly grew stricter, his mahogany eyes narrowing slightly. "Your body is wiped out, and the more rest you get the sooner you'll recover."_

"_Don't…wanna…" Bakura objected quietly, averting his gaze._

"_Fine," Akura muttered, dragging his bony fingers through his bangs. "If that's how you want it…"_

_A small gasp slipped over Bakura's lips as the man suddenly pressed a hand to his forehead. Akura's lips were drawn into a thin line as he pushed his palm down onto the teen's forehead, "I told you. You need to rest. Now sleep."_

"…_A… Ak…ur…a…" Bakura's eyes began to flutter as he desperately tried to stay awake, but it was as if all the energy had suddenly seeped out of him._

"_Sleep," the man whispered, removing his hand from Bakura's forehead. He couldn't help but to feel a ripple of satisfaction as Bakura's eyes fell completely shut, and the overwhelming waves of sleep took him away._

_With a small, almost grim smile, he reached out, and brushed Bakura's bangs out of his eyes. He knew that he had to do something soon, before it became too late for his host._

* * *

Chapter 9: End.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, one-hundred reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get that many so soon, if at all... So thank you to all the reviewers! Without you guys I wouldn't be anywhere...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_

* * *

_

_Beep beep._

Eyes colored crimson cracked open slightly. Pale fingertips twitched, the sensors in the digits feeling that of a bed sheet.

Bakura's head rolled slightly to one side. The man lifted a heavy hand, raising it just barely to touch at his forehead, feeling that of a wet cloth residing upon it, underneath his messy bangs. Instantly, he felt confused…

"Mr. Bakura?"

Bakura turned his head in the opposite direction, staring, dazed, at the nurse at his bedside. She held a thermometer in her right hand, a clipboard dangling in her left. "What…happened…?"

"Your friend was the one to bring you back here after your little…accident," the nurse stated, a little cautiously, gently removing the cloth from Bakura's forehead and making her way towards the sink, to dampen the rag with new, cooler water. She returned in a minute or two and replaced it on Bakura's forehead, which was damp with sweat. "Someone also requested having you checked out, so I'll be checking up on you a few times a day to make sure you're doing all right…"

Bakura didn't bother to ask why, even though he was confused. His head hurt, and he _really _felt sick. He wasn't in the mood to be having a conversation with anyone… He merely closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come over him.

Things were silent for a moment, before Bakura heard footsteps and whispers coming from outside the door. Then, the footsteps returned, and it felt like someone was watching him. But he didn't move. He hoped whoever it was would just deem him as asleep and just leave…

After a few minutes went by, Bakura realized he knew who else was in the room; he recognized the aura. He was too exhausted to open his eyes, but he was positive he knew the person's identity. Weakened, Bakura's head rolled slightly in that direction, "M… Ma…rik…"

"Shh…" The teenager at the bedside smiled slightly. "Just get some sleep for right now, Bakura… I'll come and see you later when you're feeling up to it."

With a small smile, Marik quietly turned on his heel and made his way towards the door, slipping past the nurse, who gave him a small, sympathetic smile. Marik, however, didn't smile back.

* * *

"Are you feeling all right?"

Bakura didn't respond, his eyes unfocused, his head lying limp on the pillow, facing Marik. Marik had came back only an hour or two since his initial leave, not able to focus on anything else but his worry. It made Marik feel a little better about himself because the nurse had allowed him to stay with Bakura, even when anyone else wasn't around. At least he was trusted enough to be left with Bakura and keep him company…

Bakura had woken up about half an hour ago, but to Marik's disappointment, he didn't seem to be really doing any better. The nurse had been in the room for nearly an hour, once more going through checking Bakura's vital signs and checking his mental status. So far, Marik was even more worried than before. Bakura was awake, but he was practically dead to the world. He didn't really react to anything, if at all, not speaking to anyone with that glassy look in his eyes…

There was a small knock then, upon the open door, "Mr. Ishtar? You… You have a visitor…"

Marik didn't look away from Bakura for a long time, but when he finally did, his shadowed violet eyes narrowed to meager slits, and his voice came out in a low growl, "_You."_

Marik didn't even notice the worried glance exchanged between the receptionist and the nurse, or the fact that the receptionist was leaving to go back to her post. All he could do was glower at the teen in the doorway. "What do you want now, Malik?"

"I wanted to check up on you," the teen replied casually, but it was as if he had just stepped on a landmine.

"You _liar!" _Marik had leapt out of his seat and was in front of Malik in milliseconds, his strong caramel hands twisted into Malik's shirt. "Tell me your real reason!"

"Fine." Malik didn't seem all that fazed by Marik's outburst, and with surprising calmness, pried Marik's hands off of him. "Let's just say I won't have the time to see or talk to you, so this is basically a goodbye before I go on to college in a few months."

"I _thought _we came to the agreement you wouldn't come near me or call me, ever again," Marik growled, his teeth tightly gritted together. "Besides, why should it matter to me where you're going?!"

"Oh, come on, don't you want to end on a little better terms with me before I leave?"

"Why would I _want _to?" Marik snarled, his fists shaking. He was so close to a breaking point… "It's all your fault I'm locked up here! You set it all up, I know you did! I never even laid a _finger _on you. So why don't you just keep on living a normal life, Malik, why I continue to waste my life in this jail when I don't deserve it!"

"Oh, come on, you seem to be fitting in just fine. You made at least one friend; it's practically a new record for you, isn't it? Or does it bother you that your best friend is in an institution with you? I'm sure that would upset most people…"

It felt like something exploded in Marik's chest. With a near screech he let his fist fly, slamming it square into Malik's jaw. The teen fell back in a reaction, but Marik didn't stop. He easily gripped a handful of Malik's shirt, and pinned him to the wall, oblivious to everything else as he hit him again, harder this time.

It was only seconds before there was a thunder of footsteps, and Marik knew that the other workers were coming, obviously notified by the nurse. He didn't stop the process, even when he felt hands grabbing at him.

He screamed in protest, beginning to struggle as two men managed to pry him away from Malik. Marik cried out as someone pushed him to the floor, the other man trying to stare him in the eyes, but Marik didn't stop struggling, doing his best to fight back, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Let go of me!" He jerked violently, his knee colliding with the one man's stomach. "I said let me go!"

"Stop!" It was at that command everyone froze, all gazes going towards the bed, where Bakura was lying. The teen had his hands curled over his ears, trembling violently, curled up in a ball under the thin sheet. _"Stop it!"_

"Bakura!" Marik tried to wrench himself free, but he couldn't, and the man wouldn't release him. "Let me go! I have to be there for him! _Let go!"_

Bakura was beginning to scream, jerking violently on the bed upon his side, curled tightly into himself. His hands tightened over his ears, struggling to block out what everyone was saying. Their voices seemed a million times louder, and his head hurt already… His skull felt like it was cracking open like an egg, and the pain was beginning to grow unbearable.

"_Bakura!" _Finally, Marik ripped himself free, and scrambled at first on all fours towards the bed, before managing to run closer on his own two feet. By the time he made it over Bakura was screaming at the top of his lungs, suffering from a pain only he could feel. Marik didn't like how pale Bakura was, the teen sweating profusely as well. "Bakura, I'm here! It's going to be okay!"

But what ripped Marik's heart practically in half was the fact that Bakura didn't even acknowledge him. All he did was continue to scream, his jerks increasing to near convulsions.

Suddenly, he was pushed away. He didn't really understand what was going on, standing there on the sidelines, watching. There were so many people crammed into the one-room cell, so many voices, screaming medical terms he didn't comprehend… He watched, mute, as a few of the workers struggled in pinning Bakura down to the bed, but when they couldn't after a few tries, it wasn't long before the albino was strapped down. Bakura didn't stop screaming even then, violently thrashing against his restraints, his eyes screwed shut.

"His fever is too high; we can't risk using a sedative!"

It really hurt him. He felt so worthless… He vaguely felt someone clasp a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't bother to look up. He could hear someone trying to talk to him, but he couldn't focus on their words. All he could hear was Bakura's ear-shattering screams.

And then, suddenly, there was silence. Marik looked up, managing to get a glimpse of the pale teen through the crowd of doctors clad in their white uniforms. Bakura was limp on the bed, his crimson eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, taking in shallow breaths. It didn't take long for Marik to realize Bakura had fainted…

The blonde tried to take a step forward, but he was held back, a pressure being applied to his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder in question, surprised to find not only a doctor gripping him, but Malik, who stood behind the man, his eyes grim and almost worried.

"…Let me go." He felt sick. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he just wanted to see if Bakura was all right…

"Mr. Ishtar… I really need to talk to you." The doctor didn't release his grip on Marik's bony shoulder; instead, he only squeezed harder. "It's for Mr. Bakura's sake. Please…"

"…Only if you swear to me you'll help him get better again," Marik whispered, unable to remove his gaze from Bakura, who was sweaty and colorless, motionless as the remainder of the doctors began to prod at his various body parts, running tests and checking his vitals. "…I just want him to get well again."

"We're doing the best we can, Mr. Ishtar. But the more we know about Mr. Bakura the more we _can _do…"

"…Fine." Marik followed the doctor into the hall, casting a worried glance over his shoulder in Bakura's direction as he slipped out of the room. He didn't even object as he noticed Malik following him as well.

The doctor softly closed the door after the two blondes, before casting his gaze at Marik. "…Mr. Ishtar… I know Mr. Bakura has been a victim of episodes like these before, but-"

"Don't call them episodes," Marik interrupted softly, staring at the floor. "They… They're mental imbalances… But before this they weren't even that… They were hallucinations… But that…" Marik's hands curled into fists. "I don't even know what _that _was…"

"Hallucinations about…?"

"I don't like to ask him things like that," Marik whispered, a sharp contraction suddenly occurring in his chest. "It only makes him more upset… I just try to comfort him and snap him out of it… But he never seems to get any better… I try really hard to make him feel better, but he kept crying, breaking down… I know it's from his past experiences, but… But I don't know what. I've never had the guts to ask him, always afraid he'd cry again… Ra, I hate it when he cries…"

No one spoke as Marik suddenly gasped for breath, burying his face into the palm of one hand, his shoulders shaking as he struggled not to cry. The blonde felt overloaded, weighed with a sense of worthlessness. He swore, lifting up his head, angrily wiping at his eyes. "I should've done more for him…"

"You did all you could, Mr. Ishtar," the brunette answered softly. "You were – _are_ – a loyal friend to Mr. Bakura. That, by itself, is an amazing feat-"

"It isn't good enough!" Marik yelled, his eyes clamping shut. "It obviously isn't anywhere close to amazing; I mean, _look_ at him! He isn't getting any better; it's more like he's getting _worse! _Why can't I help him get better?!"

"Mr. Ishtar-"

"Leave me alone," the teenager choked out, his knees growing weak. He pressed his back against the wall, and slid until he was sitting upon the floor. "Please, just leave me _alone…"_

For once, it was as if his opinion actually mattered, for he was indeed left alone. He didn't know where Malik went off to, but it didn't matter to him. He sat there for what seemed like hours before someone opened the door to the room, and peered out into the hall. "Mr. Ishtar… You can come back in if you want."

"…Is he awake?" Marik whispered, but didn't look up.

"No, I'm sorry… He's still unconscious."

But, without saying anything else, Marik got up from his spot on the floor, and made his way into the room, brushing right past the nurse. He made his way up to the bedside, biting his lip.

_He looks horrible. _It was the only thought that came to Marik's mind as he stared at his friend, who was lying cataleptic on the bed. A small amount of color had returned to his face, but not much. His cheeks, however, were a bright shade of pink, and his bangs, tousled and damp, hung in his closed eyes. The areas about his wrists were swollen, apparently from the restraints and the needles having been poked around in his skin.

"…I'm sorry." Again, a wave of worthlessness washed up inside of him, and Marik bowed his head, ashamed of himself. "…I wish I could actually help you."

He wasn't sure of the last time he felt this pathetic.

"…Marik?" The blonde blinked, and turned slightly, surprised to see Malik standing behind him. "I… I'm sorry."

For a long time, Marik didn't say anything, merely looking back down at Bakura. He heard Malik sigh from behind him, before the teen reached out and gripped his shoulder. Marik tried to shake his hand off, "Malik, get off of me."

"Marik… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough for what you've done to me," Marik replied coldly, his shadowed violet eyes not moving from Bakura's unmoving form. "Besides, why are you all of a sudden apologizing? You and I hate each other, remember?"

"…I shouldn't have said that. You and Bakura… You guys are…really close. You guys don't really care what others think, and, well… To be going through all this together… It takes a lot of guts…"

"…Yeah, well… It's not like you would know. After all, you're not supposedly 'crazy'," Marik murmured.

"Marik, please-"

"I can't forgive you, Malik. I _can't._ I'm not ready._" _Marik's voice was trembling. "If you want a goodbye, then fine, I'll give you one. But… But you don't deserve my forgiveness…"

"…Okay." Marik heard a set of footsteps, growing softer and softer… "Then… Then this is goodbye."

Marik didn't say anything; he couldn't. He just waited for Malik's footsteps to fade away before he allowed himself to sink onto his knees before Bakura's bed, and it was at that moment his world seemed to collapse.

* * *

Crimson eyes drifted open, before they blinked a few times, taking in that of new surroundings for a brief moment.

With a grunt, the pale man sat up in bed, looking around before realizing he wasn't alone. At his bedside was Marik, asleep. The blonde had fallen forward onto his arms, which rested, folded, upon the bed. His head was cradled atop of them, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly in slumber.

Ignoring the dark-skinned teen, he glanced down at himself, blinking at the various IVs and cords hooked up to his right arm. With a snort, he wrapped a hand about the group of equipment and, bracing himself, ripped them all out. He let out a hiss of pain, arching his back. He blinked down at his arm through the darkness, realizing he was bleeding. With a shrug he slipped out of bed, quietly passing through the bedroom. Somewhere along the way he had raised his arm to his lips and began sucking at the small wounds, successfully erasing all signs of blood.

Making his way to the door, he tried the handle, but swore softly when it didn't budge. It was locked, what seemed to be from the outside. Great. How was he supposed to get out now?

"Hn… Bakura? What are you doing up…?" Marik straightened, rubbing at his eyes. "Why are you out of bed?"

Swearing softly, the pale man didn't answer, merely staring at the blonde from across the small room.

Confused, Marik glanced down, his eyes widening at the sight of the assortment cords and IVs lying abandoned on the bed, most of the needles bent and bloodied. His head jerked back up so he could stare at his friend, who hadn't moved. "What are you doing? You can't be trying to…"

"I can't let him stay here anymore," the man replied softly, again trying the handle. "It's killing him."

"Bakura, what are you talking about?" Marik had gotten out of his seat by now and was approaching the teen.

"Don't call me that," the male growled, glaring at Marik underneath snowy bangs. "I'm not Bakura."

"W… What do you mean?" Marik was a little unsure of what was going on. Hesitantly, Marik put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, "Come on, I think you're just tired… Let's get you back to bed-"

With a snarl, the man swatted Marik's hand away. "Don't touch me. Bakura may trust you, but I still need to get to know you."

"…Who are you?" Marik tilted his head slightly to one side, confused. He knew, deep down, he should've been scared, but he wasn't, for whatever reason he didn't know.

"Akura. I already know you, though, Marik Ishtar." The man stared at the blonde for a long time, his mahogany eyes dark and studying for a long moment, before thin lips twisted into a small grin. "But I guess what my little other says about you is true; you're not dangerous."

Marik blinked, frowning a little. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I can see it in your eyes. You're a good person to him, Marik. And a friend of Bakura's is a friend of mine." Akura turned away from the blonde, once more focusing his attention on the door. For a moment all was silent, before Marik spoke.

"Listen, Akura, I know you want to get him out of here, but I don't think now is a good time to try it. Bakura is obviously unstable from his illness, whatever it is. He needs as much medical help as he can get, and to separate him from people that can help him get better… There's a good chance his health will get worse. And if that happened to Bakura… He'd die…"

The man didn't say anything or move for a long time, obviously pondering the situation. Finally, he sighed. "I know, but… I just can't stand him being cooped up in here when he doesn't need to be. It's _killing _him but no one really seems to care anymore… It's like he's just an object instead of a person…" Marik watched Akura lean his head against the wall, releasing a long, heavy sigh. "I wish I could get him to stop hurting."

"…You're not the only one." Marik raised his eyes heavenward. "I really try to cheer him up, but he's always so sad…"

"…Be good to him. He… He really needs someone right now. I don't know if you figured it out yet, but Bakura… He's rapidly deteriorating into depression. And I don't really know how to stop it. He's gotten this bad once, after the loss of his family all those years ago…" Akura closed his eyes, slumping back further. "I don't want him to fall into that again."

"What happened to him?" Marik asked softly.

"Something I don't want to ever see again," the pale man answered softly. "Let's just say he was a victim of severe self-destruction."

"_Bakura?" _Marik sputtered, unable to believe it. "But Bakura… He's so _gentle_. How could he start doing…_that?"_

"I told you. He was a victim of severe depression and felt he had nowhere to go, with no one to turn to."

Marik didn't respond.

Akura straightened up, and made his way back over to the bed, casting a look over his shoulder at Marik. "Listen. I'm going to trust that you'll do your best in making him happy. I can tell that Bakura already puts his faith in you as a friend, otherwise he wouldn't hang around you or talk about you as much as he does, so I'll try to trust you as well. Just… Just do your best in making him happy again."

Marik nodded once, blinking as the man merely climbed back into bed, as if nothing had even happened. The blonde stood there for a long time, before pulling a dark hand through his bangs. What had just happened?

* * *

Chapter 10: End.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Please, Bakura, we need to know why you acted like that. We only want to help you get better, but we can't do that until we get an understanding…"

Marik sat quietly on the edge of Bakura's bed, next to the pale man, who was surprisingly sitting up on his own. It gave the blonde teenager a little sense of reassurance, knowing that Bakura was finally recovering from his illness – although he still wasn't sure of what had caused it – but at least he was getting better. However, ever since his sudden breakdown, he hadn't said a word to anyone at all. Marik knew his confrontation with Akura being pointed out would only cause more problems, so he hadn't mentioned it.

"Come on, Bakura… Just tell me what happened… I only want to help."

"…The pressure built up." Bakura whispered, his voice emotionless as he stared down at the sheets on the bed. He didn't say anything else.

"What pressure?" Marik watched the nurse struggle to get information out of the silent teenager, who was acting as if he didn't hear anything she was saying. "Bakura, please, talk to me. What pressure?"

Marik sighed softly when Bakura didn't speak. The blonde reached out, and smacked Bakura's arm, making sure not to hit too hard. Bakura jumped slightly in a response, his head snapping up to look at Marik. "Bakura… What pressure? What happened to you?"

Bakura bit his lip, obviously debating on whether or not to tell. Finally, he shook his head, just slightly.

"Come on, Bakura, you can trust me. You should know by now I just want to help you get out here so you can live your life again, but you won't talk to me."

Again, Bakura was mute.

The nurse sighed softly, and stood up. "I'll come back later when you're feeling a little better, Bakura, okay? Try to get some rest."

Marik watched her leave, and snorted slightly as it happened. He was surprised when he felt a cold hand suddenly settle on his arm, and he blinked, turning to face Bakura. "What's wrong?"

"I… I wanted to tell you…" Bakura lowered his gaze to the bed sheets, not wanting to look Marik in the eyes. "B-But I didn't…want her to hear…"

"Bakura, you can't-"

"She wouldn't understand," Bakura whispered, rubbing at the bandages about his arm, which covered several cuts and holes, which Marik knew had come from the sudden and improper removal of the IVs and various equipment.

"…Okay. Tell me what happened." Marik knew this would more than likely end in emotional distress on Bakura's part, and probably tears, but he couldn't blame the guy. He knew he just had to be patient and just let everything flow.

"…You and Malik… You guys were fighting. And Ryou and I… We've fought a lot… And then, I remembered when… When…"

"When what?" Marik asked softly, noticing Bakura's breathing was increasing, knowing it wouldn't be long before the dam would break.

"M-Mom and Dad used to fight a lot, too, when I was little. A-And then I remembered Ryou, a-and all the junk that's happened, and I just… I just felt so worthless inside… A-A few people keep telling me that I'm not, b-but I am… A-And the more I thought about it, the more it hurt… A-And you and Malik kept arguing, and my head began to hurt. I-I got that feeling I always do before I pass out, but different. M-My heart hurt, like someone was ripping it, and I was sweating, a-and I was… I was scared. It was like it was all real inside my head. And I just felt worse and worse until finally… I-I felt like I was being crushed… I-I couldn't breathe…"

Marik could see the bright tears glistening in Bakura's eyes, but it was obvious the teen was holding them in. Silently, Marik hugged his friend, feeling Bakura trembling in his embrace. "Go ahead, Bakura… It's okay to cry…"

"I don't wanna cry anymore," Bakura whispered, voice muffled by Marik's uniform. "I-If I cry, it means I remember something that makes me sad… A-And I don't want to be sad anymore. I don't want to remember anymore. I-I want my life back, Marik… I wanna go home…"

"I know…" Marik sighed, his arms tightening about Bakura's skinny figure. "I know, Bakura."

* * *

"It seems to me like he suffered from a severe panic attack or other trauma from remembering his past or becoming too deep in his emotions. He probably felt trapped, like all the walls were closing in on him…"

"Is that normal?"

"It can be, yes. Panic disorders usually have similar results, but not that severe. That's why I think it was an unusually brutal attack, because of his behavior and what I've been told he felt during those moments. Many who have had traumatic pasts experience these attacks, mainly because they begin to remember the bad things and fear it will all repeat itself."

"Is there a possibility it could be something else causing all this?"

"Well, you have to remember, we are no longer sure of what Bakura has come down with, nor are we always sure of what goes on in his head, so we can't be too sure. He obviously has a mental illness, but as to what, we aren't entirely sure of; his behavior is too broad, coming from several different disorders. It hasn't focused on just one yet, and once the disorder comes on completely his behavior will more than likely reflect it during that time. That's the most normal occurrence anyway, so hopefully things will come out like that for Bakura as well."

"…And Marik?"

"Oh, he's a great help. He's been with Bakura every step of the way, and honestly, I think Bakura makes better progress when he's with someone he trusts; in this case, it would be Marik. They watch out for one another."

"If he's schizophrenic, why are you letting him so close to Bakura? Isn't that potentially threatening?"

"In Marik's case, his mental illness isn't full blown. He's actually doing better than initially, and he's made good progress. We also feel that with him getting more human contact his case can improve even more, and that he'll heal soon. He isn't a threat to Bakura in any way. However, we actually feel like Bakura is more a threat to Marik. We've slackened up the restrictions to equal that of about a green wing, but if he has another episode, we'll have to cut him off from the others, except for his group sessions, like the rules of the yellow wing he's on state. And if another episode occurs during the span of time he's supposed to be cut off from the others, we'll cut him off completely and upgrade his wing to red…"

"…I see. Well… I'll see you next Tuesday."

"I do hope so. It was nice seeing you again, Ryou."

* * *

"Oh, Bakura! We haven't seen you in a while. Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm okay," Bakura mumbled, barely heard by the others in the little circle of metal chairs and the woman before him.

"I'm glad. Okay, let's see, where we left off last time…"

Bakura quickly drifted out of the conversation and began to slip into his own little world. There were no limits inside his head, and he liked to sit there and think as hard as he possibly could about something that was bugging him. He realized he had never really done this before until he was checked back into the hospital, but it felt like he had been doing it forever.

He snapped out of his musings as he felt something touch his foot. He glanced down, realizing it was only Marik. He glanced back up at the teen, and easily read it in the teen's eyes: _"Are you okay?"_

Bakura nodded slightly, staring down at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap. He was drifting out again when he heard his name. He didn't even jump, however, merely lifting his head to find his therapist staring at him.

"Bakura? Are you okay?"

_Why does everyone always worry about me so much? I must always look like mess to them; why else would they bother to ask? _Bakura looked away. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it, Bakura." She frowned. "You're feeling all right, though? You look pale."

"I said I'm okay," Bakura whispered.

"All right, then… Well… I haven't heard from you in a week or two. Is there anything that's been bothering you lately?"

_Yes. Too many things. So many my head feels like it's going to explode. _But instead, he shook his head. "No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No," Bakura repeated, softer this time. He merely stared at his hands as he said this, ignoring the fact Marik's foot was nudging his own again. Instead, he merely pulled in his legs closer to himself so that he couldn't be touched. He looked down at his hands, trying to block everything out again. He just didn't feel like talking to anyone…

"Okay, well… How about you, Marik? I haven't heard from you in a while, either. Have you been facing any new issues you feel a need to talk about?"

"Actually, I do, sort of. See, you guys all know about me and Malik, since I told you guys about him already. He showed up a day or two ago and we got into a big fight again. In the end, he apologized, but I couldn't say I was sorry. I felt like I couldn't and that I wasn't ready to forgive him, and now I'm wondering if I should've actually forgave him…"

"Well, Marik, that's a perfectly normal occurrence in people. We often don't forgive on the spot because we're afraid that the outcome can turn out to be the same as before, and that once more, we'll feel trapped and betrayed. I can't tell you whether or not forgiving Malik was the right thing to do, but do you feel any better about it now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe someday I'll actually be able to forgive him for everything he's put me through… But it just hurts, you know?"

No one noticed Bakura's long, bony fingers suddenly curl about the edges of the metal chair. The teenager had stiffened abruptly, his eyes wide, but hidden by his bangs, for his head was bowed forward. Everyone suddenly sounded so far away, as if he was stuck in a tunnel and all other life was on the other side. He could hear his heart pounding against his eardrums suddenly and it began to pump faster, and his breathing was growing erratic. He couldn't break free of the memories pouring through his brain. _Hurts… They all hurt, I hurt-_

"I understand what you mean, Marik. Everyone, I'm sure at least once in their life, has been scarred emotionally, and it takes a very long time for it to heal…"

_Scars. _He clutched at his arm, fingernails clawing deeply into his skin, leaving little crescent shapes behind. _I have a lot of those, and it hurts. It hurts to remember why I got them, who gave them to me. _A bead of sweat rolled down the juncture of his neck and shoulder and was absorbed by his shirt. _I want them to go away, but the scars won't go away. Why won't they go away? Why?_

_Why is everyone talking so loud? Why can't they just shut up for a few minutes? My head hurts… It hurts so bad… Everything hurts… _Bakura was so busy wrapped in his own thoughts he didn't realize how fast he was breathing, and it was so loud everyone could hear him. Sweat was forming on his face, and he didn't notice his nails struggling to go into the metal of the chair, or Marik nudging his foot. _Why does it always have to hurt? Why won't it stop? I just wanna go numb for a while… I wanna stop hurting-_

"Bakura!" The pale teen jumped noticeably, his head jerking into that of an upright position. He was breathing so hard his chest heaved, and he was shaking, just slightly. He found himself staring into the therapist's eyes, which were concerned and almost afraid. "Are you all right?"

"C… Can I…go to the bathroom?" Bakura asked softly, struggling to gain his breath, but he did not look his therapist in the eyes.

"…All right. But please, Bakura, make it quick."

Awkwardly, Bakura climbed out of the hard chair and hurriedly stumbled towards the door. Marik watched him do so, and his gaze followed Bakura out the door until his angle prevented him from seeing the teen any longer. The therapist noticed this quickly. "Marik, if he's not back in three minutes, I'll need you to go check up on him."

-

He didn't really have to go at all. The minute he had gotten into the bathroom he had struggled to find somewhere to hide, somewhere where he could separate himself and feel begin to feel safe again… He had finally seated himself underneath the row of sinks, with his back against the tiled wall and his knees to his chest, the sinks above him.

He was still shaking all over. Bakura desperately curled further into himself, squeezing his eyes closed. He was scared, and he knew it. More and more often his brain was betraying him, flashing him things he didn't want to remember. He was quickly becoming more and more paranoid, and he began to hurt more, and each painful thing stung and pulled at his heartstrings than before.

_/You okay?/_

Bakura jumped slightly, not expecting for his other to speak so suddenly to him after their connection had been silent for so long. "N-No…"

_/Sorry, that was kind of a stupid question…/ _Akura was quiet for a moment or two, before he spoke again. _/At least you've recovered from your illness. I was worried about you./_

"You didn't need to be," Bakura muttered. "I wish everyone would stop acting like they care, because no one does…"

_/That isn't true, Bakura, and you know it. There are people who care./_

"…It doesn't feel like it…" Bakura curled further into himself, lowering his head onto his knees, squeezing his eyes closed. "I don't wanna hurt anymore… I always feel like I can't breathe and that there's always something right behind me, that if I don't keep running I'm gonna die… I want it to stop… …I don't want to run anymore… I just want to stop and rest for a while, and sleep. I want to sleep for so long and not be able to feel anything but my dreams, which will finally be happy ones…"

_/I know, Bakura, but only time heals wounds. Me and the others can help, but they will only scar over when time allows it to happen./_

"I'm not strong enough," Bakura whispered, sniffing. "Mom and Dad always said I was, but I think they just lied… Look at me, I'm nowhere close to someone brave… But you are. You're strong and confident and fearless. Why can't I be more like you? Why do I have to be so pathetic?!"

_/Bakura, stop it. That isn't true. You're nowhere close to pathetic, and what you think of me isn't true. I have a lot hidden inside my heart, too, you know, that I haven't told you yet…/_

"Lair!" Bakura suddenly screamed. "You're just saying those things to make me feel better, so stop it! I don't want to hear your lies anymore! I don't want to be fed anymore lies! You lie, Ryou does, the nurses, the therapists, and so does Marik! He probably only acts concerned so that I'll grow to trust him, and he probably feels that if I thought we had something I'll spare him when I go crazy all over again! I may as well be insane; everyone else sees me as someone like that. I may as well be crazy… They'd actually be happy then if they could give me a correct diagnosis, because then they could keep me here forever and lock me up so I wouldn't bother anyone ever again, just like jail…"

_/Bakura, just listen to me-/_

"Leave me alone!" Bakura screamed, hands clasping over his ears. "You only want me to listen so you can lie again, but I don't want to hear it anymore! Just shut up and leave me alone! Just leave me alone like everyone else does so that I can rot some more!" Bakura cradled his head in his hands suddenly as a pain erupted in his temples. "Ngh, my head… Why does it always have to hurt…? Why can't I get at least one wish and just go numb?!"

He managed to turn slightly so that he faced the wall, remaining seated underneath the line of sinks. Bitter tears burned in his eyes as he raised a fist, and slammed it into the wall. A sob escaped his lips as he roughly began to pound his fists against the solid object, as hard as he possibly could. He didn't care about the pain exploding inside the very bone with each blow, or as his skin began to rip and bleed and bruise. He screamed as he began to punch at the wall even harder, with as much force as he could possibly muster.

Suddenly, he felt something grab him from behind. He instantly began to struggle, but this was a mistake, for his fighting resulted in him lifting himself up too high, and he slammed his head against the bottom of the counter that supported the sinks. He cried out in pain, unable to move for a brief second, and in that small amount of time, he had been wrestled out from under the sinks and was pinned to the floor. Bakura tried to fight back, but he couldn't free himself.

"Bakura, it's me!" Marik's voice reached Bakura's ears, but the teen didn't stop kicking and bucking, sobbing hysterically as he fought back. "Bakura, listen to me! It's Marik!" The blonde swore softly as Bakura's knee suddenly flew to the side, slamming him in the ribs. "Bakura, _stop it! _I only want to help you, and you know that! Just listen to me! Please, Bakura!_"_

He knew something was wrong as Bakura fought harder. The teenager was never this powerful, and it was as if he was overflowing with an unknown strength.

Bakura flung his arm out of Marik's grip, and let his fist fly, punching Marik in the shoulder. He scrambled out and away, and darted across the bathroom, and slammed the door open, taking in an instant to the hall.

"Bakura!" Marik screamed, charging after him as fast as he could. He slid out into the hall, breathing heavily as sweating. His heart was pounding in fear, knowing Bakura could easily get away. He saw a shift of white turn the corner, and desperately, he charged after him. His heart felt like it had risen into his throat as he realized where Bakura was going: the main lobby.

"Bakura, stop!" Marik screamed as he noticed Bakura turn, and he felt something burn in his stomach as he pressed himself to go faster as he watched Bakura race towards the front door. "_Bakura!"_

Bakura strangely was able to outrun him, and Marik didn't understand why. Marik's calls had attracted attention by now, and a few of the workers in their coats were prepared, standing there in the lobby. Bakura paid this no mind, charging right towards them, his goal being the main doors.

Marik didn't stop even as Bakura reached the swarm. He slowed slightly as one of the workers grabbed Bakura's arm, and tried to wrestle him to the ground, but Bakura snapped free, a sickening _crack _occurring in the process, but the pale teen merely kept going, dodging the other workers and merely escaped their grip. He twisted himself around as someone grabbed his shirt, not caring as the uniform ripped. He didn't care as two people caught onto his hair; he merely pried himself free and kept right on going without a second thought.

Marik watched in terror as Bakura charged out, past everyone, and into the outside world.

"No!" Marik desperately ran after him, but was held back as someone grabbed his wrist. "No, let go! I have to get Bakura!" He tugged desperately, watching as Bakura was swept into the flow of people. "No! Bakura, stop! _Bakura!"_

Tears burned in his eyes as he stood in the entrance of the main doors, watching, hopeless, as his friend melted away into the crowds of people.

* * *

Chapter 11: End.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm _so _sorry about how long this took to be posted! But I'm back on track, so things should be picking up speed soon enough.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

There was nothing but pain. White hot, practically unbearable _pain. _Bakura cried out sharply as this erupted inside of him as he tried to sit up, his arm feeling as if it shattered under the weight put on it.

He collapsed onto his back, strangely panting. He rolled his head to stare down at his arm, which dangled unnaturally beside of him. It appeared either dislocated or broken, and although Bakura couldn't tell, it terrified him.

He had no idea of where he was or how he got in this location. It appeared to be an alleyway, and by the look of the sky, it was early in the morning. How long had he been out here alone?

He placed his undamaged hand to the pavement and struggled into an upright position, desperately clutching at his arm, which pulsed agonizingly. Bakura whimpered at this, and struggled to his feet, breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall of the building next to him for support.

He was trembling violently as he stood there, struggling to stay on his feet. He tried to walk, but he tripped, and collapsed onto his knees, choking back a cry as his arm was jerked violently.

_/Bakura? Is that you?/ _Akura's voice suddenly flooded his mind. _/Are you okay? What happened?/_

"I…I can't…" Bakura was shaking erratically as he struggled to stand up. "W-What…happened to me…? Why…"

_/…I escaped. I got you out of there as fast as I could. When Marik showed up, I had to fight him. It was the only way I could manage to get you out. Unfortunately, the guards got a hold of me, and one got hold of my arm, but I just kept going. I think it was dislocated, but it can be fixed, I promise. All that matters is that we're out now. You're free again./_

_Marik. _Bakura's stomach churned uneasily at this thought, mainly in guilt. He knew Marik more than likely chased him down, and probably witnessed his escape. He probably felt so worthless to have watched him slip through his fingers, and to have lost his friend… Bakura knew if he was in that position he would've felt that way.

He struggled to ignore this, trying instead to focus on staying up on his own two feet. He took a shaky step forward, nearly falling, but threw up his undamaged hand to the brick wall to keep his balance.

"A… Akura…?" Bakura whispered, knees shaking as he struggled forward. "W… What about my medicine…?"

_/I've been thinking about that, and, well… The only way I can probably get you some pills without you being noticed is to go back to the apartment and get them… I'll have to make sure to be unnoticed, though…/_

"Back…to the…" Bakura froze, stopping dead in his tracks. "Where Ryou…"

_/Bakura, there's no other option. We have no money yet, and I'm sure the news of your escape is probably spreading like wildfire. We have to hurry up and get out before it becomes too late, and we need to be as quiet as we possibly can in the process, okay?/_

"…Okay." Bakura stumbled forward another pace, gritting his teeth. It hurt to even walk… "Where am I…supposed to go?"

_/Wherever you'll be comfortable for now, because we can't hit the apartment until later. I already went by there, and little Ryou's car was still there, so he was definitely home. We just need to wait a while for him to get out of the house so we'll have a slimmer chance of being noticed…/_

Bakura swallowed deeply. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this… As he staggered forward, he asked almost timidly, "Akura…?"

_/What is it now?/_

"…P-Promise me… You won't hurt Ryou…" Bakura swallowed, memories suddenly pouring freshly into his mind. "L-Last time… You tried to stab him…with that butcher's knife…"

_/…I can't promise you anything, Bakura. I won't try to hurt him, although it's going to kill me not to, especially after everything he's done to you. But if he comes after me, I'm telling you right now, I _will _fight him back, understand?/_

Bakura only nodded, biting his lip with nervousness.

* * *

The car had never left the apartment.

Bakura curled up, shivering. He had found himself an alley to hide out in, like Akura had instructed him to. But after a few hours of sitting around and no progress being made, and with it growing close to dark, Bakura was afraid he wouldn't have a chance. Not only that, but with their being no pills inside of him, Bakura could feel the side effects of not taking his medication coming along. He was beginning to tremble, and he felt sick to his stomach, his vision somewhat blurry. He knew he needed to get his meds soon, or else he could again fall ill like he did when he was visiting Marik… "A… Akura…"

_/What is it, Bakura?/_

"I-It's getting dark… What do I do now…?" Bakura whispered, struggling into that of an upright position. His eyes didn't budge from the apartment building as he leaned against the wall, struggling to ignore the throbbing in his still injured arm.

_/Just hold on. I can handle this one on my own, okay?/_

At Bakura's agreement, Akura easily seized control, and began to make his way towards the apartments.

Making his way through the parking lot, the pale man quickly but quietly took his way to the stairs of the correct apartment. He knew he had to be silent, but be able to get the job done quickly.

He made his way stealthily up to the door, and paused before the correct room. Knowing the door was locked, Akura began to rootle around for a spare key. In the end, he found one of the spare, silver objects perched atop of the main doorway. The man smiled slightly to himself as he quietly jammed the object into the lock. As softly as he possibly could, he turned the key and opened the door.

He stayed still for a long moment, peering into the dim apartment. He could see a seed of light, far away from where he stood. Judging by the shape, he realized it was coming out from under a door, which was obviously closed.

_Good. Then Ryou must be in there… At least now I have a lower chance of being noticed… _Akura silently shut the door behind himself before making his way across the small living room and towards the kitchen. _Hopefully he didn't throw the meds away yet…_

To the man's relief, the pills were right where Bakura had left them last. They sat barely noticeable upon the counter, next to the main phone. Akura hurried over and grabbed the small can into his hand, hurriedly prying the cap off and dumping a small amount of the pills into his palm. Without hesitation he raised them to his lips and swallowed them dry, before replacing the cap back on the little container and shoving it into his pocket.

_I know Bakura is going to be angry at me for this, but… _Akura quietly made his way around the island and towards the refrigerator. Next to it, on the counter, sat Ryou's car keys and his wallet, where he often left them. Akura sighed softly and snatched up Ryou's wallet from its place on the countertop. He had just pried it open when he heard, from down the hall, a door unlatch. He froze, suddenly hearing footsteps. Quickly, he crouched down on the floor, hidden behind the island.

He listened intently for a long time, palms sweaty with nervousness. He _really _didn't want to be found out; it would only cause more problems…

Curious, Akura edged to the corner of the island, peeking out from around the corner. He could see Ryou from where he sat; the teen was standing before the couch, silently brushing his obviously wet hair as he watched what appeared to be the news on the television.

Akura tensed, shuddering slightly at the pain strengthening in his arm. He watched Ryou intently, noticing the teen was about to head across the living room, apparently to open the blinds. The man tensed up further, about to make a run for it the second Ryou turned his back.

He waited until Ryou made it to his destination, not looking in his direction, before he ran for it. However, the sound of his loud footsteps grabbed Ryou's attention, for the teen whirled around, just in time to see Akura sprinting towards the front door.

"Hey!" Ryou raced after the man, and due to him being closer to the door than Akura, he easily made it over before the other did. He grabbed a fistful of Akura's shirt, refusing to let go, and struggling to push the man down.

Akura growled deep in his throat, and lunged, his pale hand shackling about Ryou's fragile throat. Ryou froze, eyes wide in terror, and Akura smirked, just slightly. He easily kicked Ryou's legs out from under him, sending the teen to the ground. Ryou growled, about to get up, but Akura was faster.

Ryou began to struggle, desperately trying to push the larger man off of him as Akura straddled his middle, easily pinning him down. Akura, frustrated by Ryou's attempts to free himself, squeezed Ryou's throat tightly, cutting off the teenager's passage of air.

Instantly, Ryou froze, going rigid. Akura smirked wider, lowering himself mere inches away from Ryou's own face. He chuckled softly at the obvious fear in those chocolate orbs. He squeezed at Ryou's pale neck, the man so close his nose nearly touched Ryou's. "You know, you little brat… I promised I wouldn't hurt you… But since you approached me first… I may have to change my plans…"

Ryou's eyes widened, and he began to struggle again, kicking and trying to push the sturdier man off of him, but stopped as Akura again cut off his flow of oxygen.

Akura's eyes narrowed as he pulled back, glaring into Ryou's frightened brown eyes. "You know, I could kill you right now if I wanted to… You may want to stop fighting me before I get too angry…"

Ryou whimpered as Akura's hands shifted slightly lower, down to the teen's collarbone. He closed his eyes, trembling in fear under the man as he dug a cruel nail into his skin, feeling the bone under his fingertip. "W… What do…you want…?"

"I just came by to grab a few things…" Akura absently traced a shapeless pattern about Ryou's throat, feeling the teen swallow uncomfortably under his hand. "And I would've been on my merry way, until you acted out…"

"I-I'm not…going to let you get away with this…" Ryou said softly, doing his best to glare at the other. Akura frowned at this comment, and, with a mere flick of his wrist, grabbed a large sum of Ryou's hair, and tugged, satisfied at the whimper he received.

"You aren't? I'd love to see you actually try to fight me back, brat…" Akura growled, tugging harder on Ryou's snowy locks. "You're no match for me, so you'd better just give in before it gets to be too late for you."

"N-No…" A pain-laced gasp shot from Ryou's lips as Akura suddenly drove a fist directly into his chest, knocking the breath right out of his lungs. Akura didn't hesitate; he quickly gripped Ryou's throat again, and climbed off the teen quickly. Taking the opportunity of Ryou not fighting back, Akura gripped his neck tightly, and, summoning his strength, heaved Ryou up and off the floor, pinning him to the wall.

Ryou was breathing heavily in an attempt to regain some air. The teen struggled slightly, but stopped as he noticed something. One of Bakura's arms was twisted in an unusual angle, as if it had been ripped out of its socket…

"Don't look away from me," Akura growled, grip tightening about Ryou's throat. He smirked slightly as Ryou whimpered, struggling to pry the man's hand away. "Hey, calm down… You brought this upon yourself, after all…"

"N-No," Ryou murmured, struggling to free himself. He gasped as Akura began to squeeze at his throat again, choking him.

"Look, you. If you shut up and stay away I'll let you go… But if you continue to irritate me, I'll gladly go against Bakura's will and do as I please… After all, we never finished our little game, did we…?"

Ryou paled, and again began struggling, clawing at Akura's hands and kicking with all his might. He froze, however, as Akura's already slender eyes narrowed further. Ryou's mocha orbs widened as the man before him suddenly drew back a hand, clenching it into a fist, before letting it fly.

Ryou screamed as he felt the man's knuckles collide with his jaw. Akura smirked, dropping Ryou instantly afterwards. He stood there, watching Ryou as the teen struggled not to cry, clutching at his jawbone with blood seeping between his fingers… Akura licked his lips, feeling his heartbeat increasing. It was so _intoxicating._

He stooped down to Ryou's level, the teen at before him looking up slowly, tears visibly glistening in his eyes, and Akura chuckled softly, gripping a large sum of Ryou's hair in his hand, tugging slightly. "Consider this a warning, little Ryou. Next time… I won't go so easy on you."

Ryou's eyes narrowed as Akura started to stand up. Realizing he couldn't let the man get away, Ryou lunged, and grabbed hold of the man's obviously damaged arm, and pulled him back with all his might.

A loud, sickening pop suddenly emitted from Akura's arm, but Ryou didn't let go. Akura suddenly let out a screech of pain, automatically jerking in the opposite direction in an attempt to free himself. When he couldn't he raised his foot and slammed it forward, kicking Ryou square in the ribs. The teen howled in pain, letting go of the man's arm to nurse at his chest.

Akura, clinging to his injured arm, hurriedly stumbled across the room, feeling sick from the pain. His vision spinning, he made a move towards the door, but didn't notice Ryou make his way closer from behind.

The teen didn't hesitate in making a move. Lunging, he grabbed Akura about the legs, and easily ripped them out from under him, sending the man tumbling to the floor. As fast as he could, the teenager grabbed Akura's arms, trying to wrestle the man under so that he could gain the upper hand. Akura snarled, hand curling into a fist, about to strike. Ryou, however, was faster, and grabbed Akura's arm, jerking it as hard as he could. The man screamed, and tried to free himself, but it hurt so badly that he couldn't find the strength to do so. He squeezed his eyes closed, and began to struggle in an attempt to free himself.

Suddenly, the pressure on his arm faded away. His eyes cracked open slowly, and he frowned slightly, noticing Ryou had moved away from him and in the direction of the kitchen. Taking advantage of this, he climbed awkwardly to his feet, knees trembling under him. He stumbled towards the door, feeling weak. He was only a few feet away when a hand tugged him back, fingers buried in his shirt.

Akura broke away, glaring as he noticed Ryou. What was strange to the man was the fact one of Ryou's little hands was hidden behind his back, as if he was holding onto something he didn't want Akura to see. The man tried to ignore this, instead making a move to push Ryou away so that he could make his escape without anymore interruptions. He gripped Ryou about the throat, about to haul him up to shove him into the wall when Ryou's free hand suddenly touched at his own, but not violently in an attempt of freedom. The man stared the teenager down, noticing how Ryou's lips had pressed into a thin line. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's just a warning," Ryou murmured, his hand warm as he curled it about Akura's much larger one. "If you don't stop and give up… I'll have to use this."

Only then did Ryou shift his arm, taking it out of hiding. Akura raised a snowy eyebrow as he noticed the knife clutched tightly in Ryou's trembling hand. He smirked slightly as he noticed it was the same butcher's knife he tried to kill Ryou with not too long ago…

"You're in no position to be making threats," Akura growled, grip tightening as he heaved Ryou up from the floor, and shoving him into the wall, grinning despite the sickness flooding his insides. "You don't have the guts to attack me… You never have, and you never will. That's why you've always been mine to use, to hurt…" Akura's eyes narrowed further – nearly to the point of them becoming slits – as he tightened his grip to the point of nearly choking. "You've always been mine. You always took the abuse, you always let me hurt you… Until that one day you fought back… And that little stunt landed Bakura in the prison he's in now!" Akura bellowed, grip tightening as he began to cut off Ryou's passage of air. "I hate you! _I hate you!"_

Ryou's eyes were nearly the size of dinner plates from the shock, kicking and desperately trying to get free. Akura snarled, tightening his grip further, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he watched Ryou's skin blossom into different shades and hues as he suffocated. He didn't notice Ryou's hand tighten about the knife then, or the teen pull it back just enough to put some force into the blow.

A loud cry of pain tore from Akura's throat as the cold metal was shoved into his skin, just below the hipbone of his right side. He pulled back instantly, crying out as the object tore further through him, ripping his flesh apart and causing blood to instantly tear free. He let Ryou go, his hands instantly going to his hip.

Ryou sat there, numb, the knife dangling limp in his right hand. Akura had collapsed onto his knees, blood soaking right through his pants and seeping between his fingers. He was trembling all over, not even paying Ryou any attention.

The teen looked down at the knife in his hand, stained bright red with the man's blood. Millions of pictures were flowing through Ryou's brain then, at least of the speed of a mile a minute. All those years spent with Bakura, drowning with the fear, being sucked into the abuse, and then hatching such a hate towards his cousin… None of it, this entire time, had really been him.

He felt sick. Ryou dropped the knife, not caring as the blood stained the flooring. He looked up, surprised to find Akura lying facedown on the ground, hands still cradled about his hipbone, and blood continued to escape from his limp hands.

Shaking, Ryou crawled towards the man. When he made it over, he sat back on his rear, staring down into the man's pale, sweat-coated face. The teen choked, feeling moisture suddenly gather in his eyes.

He finally understood everything.

Wiping at his eyes, Ryou slowly stood up, knees practically knocking together under him. He stumbled across the living room, leaving the man's unconscious body in place as he went towards the kitchen. The knife also lay forgotten in upon the floorboards.

Shaking all over, Ryou managed to snag the phone from the wall before sinking down onto the floor, cradling it in his hands. Moisture clouded the teenager's vision as he sat there, his mind replaying things he didn't want to remember as he slowly – ever so slowly – dialed the number.

"_Hello?" _The woman's voice was too calm to Ryou, who was still trembling as he sat there with his back against the cabinets. He didn't hear whatever else the operator was saying to him, for her voice suddenly seemed so far away…

"I… I need an ambulance…" Ryou's fingers twisted into the cord of the phone. "T… There's been an…accident."

He vaguely heard her say something about an address, so he gave it to her. He barely recognized the command of her saying for him to stay on the line, so he did so. But he felt numb as he did all this, sitting there trembling on the cold floor. Tears glimmered brightly in Ryou's traumatized eyes as he sat there, his gaze locked on with the unconscious form of his cousin. The side of his uniform had turned bright crimson, and by the looks of it, blood was still practically spurting from the wound, for it continued to flow over the man's hands.

The memories continued to flood Ryou's already overloaded brain, and he felt the tears begin to grow. All those times of him being kicked, hit, punched, punished… And the hate… The want for him to just disappear… For him to get the same shabby treatment he did… The misery, the pain, the blood…

Ryou began to cry, curling into himself as he sat there upon the floor, his back pressed against the island. He didn't understand anything that was coming out of the woman's mouth, barely able to hear anything over the sound of his overflowing sobs. Tears escaped from his eyes and the sobbing grew louder and harsher, and Ryou then buried his face into his hands, his trembling growing into rough tremors.

This was all wrong.

* * *

Chapter 12: End.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I want to apologize for how long it has been taking to update, especially on 'Unchained'. However, somehow my file got corrupted, and I'm having to redo the entire chapter. Please bear with me everyone and be just a little more patient.

Anyway, as for this, I was stumped for a little while - thank you so much writer's block - but I got over it, finally. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_

* * *

_

_The young man was shivering inside of his dark coat as he shakily climbed the snow-coated steps of the apartment complex. A meager two bags were held in hands, naked fingers clutching the handles tight. Tiny snowflakes had collected on his leather trench coat and in his hair._

_He looked down at the little slip of paper in his hand, sad crimson eyes staring down at the numbers. A new home… He didn't want to go here. He liked his old house, with his mom and dad-_

_The teenager suddenly choked, tears swimming in his empty crimson orbs. Why, after all the months after the incident, did he still feel the pain of losing them? They were gone, and he knew they were safe, wherever they were… So why did it hurt so much?_

_He stopped before the door, designated by the plate screwed into the structure. He shifted his two small bags into his left hand, before upraising his right, knocking harshly and loudly against the door. Tears continued to sting his eyes as memories played viciously in his mind's eye, and he was so wrapped up in those thoughts he didn't notice the door crack open, just a sliver._

"…_Kura…?" The teenager flinched at the voice, and he looked down, surprised to find the door opening further, revealing a boy who looked no older than ten years old. He was clad in a baggy night shirt, black sweatpants, and his small feet were curled up in thick white socks. He was staring up at the young man with his big, chocolate eyes, which were edged with red: a signal he had been crying._

_The teen gave a crooked smile, for his eyes stung with tears and he was struggling not to cry before the little boy. The little one released his grip on the door, and ran forward, flinging himself against the thirteen-year-old and began to near sob instantly, his little fingers digging into the leather as he cried into Bakura's white t-shirt._

_Bakura looked away, hugging the little one tight as he near wailed with sorrow. The teen's crimson eyes were filled with sadness, teardrops glimmering in those orbs. He leaned down, lips in Ryou's hair as he gripped the child tighter. "It's okay, Ry… It's gonna be okay sometime soon."_

Something wet trailed down his cheek as his eyes cracked open. Bakura groaned softly against the strong illumination projecting from the overhead lights, piercing into his eyes. He raised one hand weakly, touching gingerly at his face. A…teardrop?

He dropped his hand, and placed it against the mattress, trying to sit up. A breathless gasp escaped his lips, followed by a loud, pain-filled whimper. He collapsed back against the bed, ripping the sheet that covered his frail form away. He noticed his clothing had been changed, and he tore the fabric out of the way to get a view of his hip, noticing the crisp bandages wrapped about him. What had happened to him?

Breathing somewhat heavier, the man relaxed the best he could against the uncomfortable mattress under him, struggling to ignore the sudden pain alight in his obviously damaged body. "I don't…understand…"

_/You're in the hospital./ _Bakura flinched at Akura's sudden words, his voice abruptly projecting through his mind. _/Apparently the drugs are wearing off./_

"Drugs…?" Bakura was honestly confused; not only about the current situation he was in, but about his other half. He could hear the edge in Akura's voice; the man was obviously furious. He had never heard his alter self have this tone while talking to him before. "Are…you okay?"

_/Me? Oh, I'm _fantastic._/ _Akura snarled, patience obviously worn thin.

"I… I'm sorry…" Bakura curled up further on the bed, somewhat hurt by his other's tone. "I… I didn't mean to upset you…"

The voice in the back of his brain sighed. _/Don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong./_

"Then… Why are you so angry?" Bakura asked cautiously, trying to roll over, but he stopped, wincing, as the pain in his side strengthened noticeably.

_/Your bratty little cousin./ _Akura hissed, and Bakura cringed at the man's voice, which was laced with fury and hatred. _/He just _had _to interfere. I swear, the next time I see him, I won't even take your morals into consideration, Bakura. I'm telling you right now, I _will _kill him if I get close to him again-/_

"No!" Bakura cried, shaking his head. "D-Don't… Don't hurt him…"

_/And why not?/ _Akura growled loudly, obviously close to a breaking point._ /Have you forgotten all that he's done to you, my little host? And did you even come to realize that _he _is the reason you're cooped up in here? He's the one that stabbed me! He could've killed us both, I hope you understand that…/_

Bakura bit his lip harshly. He was so confused. And at this point, he didn't know what to think. After all he saw from Ryou, it wouldn't have surprised him if his little cousin slaughtered him; but even then, his other half _did _break into Ryou's apartment… It could've been in self-defense, especially after all the violence he had heard corrupted between the two from so many other people…

_/Just think about it./ _The strain upon Akura's voice was growing, and fast. Bakura gulped, a cold lump of fear growing in his stomach. _/Why _wouldn't _you want him dead? I'm sure you remember that day six months ago… He's the reason you were locked away like a rodent all those months in the mental ward… And after all he put you through… And the way he treated you! Why won't you let me cut him to ribbons already?!/ _Akura screamed.

"Stop it!" Bakura yelled back, hands flying to his head, cupping tight over his ears. "Please! Just _stop!"_

_/Why should I?! You obviously don't trust me! What more do I have to do to prove my worth to you, Bakura?! And besides, what I've done to Ryou before was _nothing_, so I don't see why you're still crying over it! If I had used all of my strength against him, I could've snapped him in half!/_

"No!" Bakura was on the border of tears, rocking back and forth on the bed, trembling. Who _was _this man he was talking to? Akura never, ever, screamed at him… "L-Leave me alone!"

_/I don't think I'm going to anymore!/ _Suddenly, a horrible, mind-splitting headache erupted in Bakura's temples, and the man let out a cry. _/It's obvious you love Ryou more than me, Bakura, and I'm sick of it! I've done everything in my power to help you, and you still don't care about me at all! I can feel it inside of you, you know! You can't hide your feelings from me, and I can sense that you want Ryou to accept you more than anything in the entire world! Why do you want him to accept you, when I already do?! Am I not good enough for you?!/_

Everything hurt. His mind felt like it was shattering into pieces, his entire body feeling like it was imploding. Bakura's entire body jerked in a spasm, a scream of sheer agony tearing from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body beginning to jerk uncontrollably. He couldn't control his movements any longer.

Suddenly, he heard a wave of footsteps. He managed to crack his eyes open, terror flooding his insides at the crowd of people he didn't know. They were holding him down, touching him, running weird tests on him within seconds…

"L-Leave me alone!" Bakura started to yell, but it twisted into a painful whimper as the headache he had was growing worse. "J-Just stop it and get him out!"

_/You can't _get _me out, Bakura. I'm basically permanent… No one even knows I exist, save Ryou and yourself… So who's going to help you?/_

He felt so warm… Bakura's breathing was beginning to increase, the thudding in his temples growing harder and faster. He was sweating all over, squirming underneath the doctors' grips. The stitches in his hip felt like hot knives, constantly feeling like they were going deeper inside of him, cutting him… He desperately screwed his eyes shut as tight as he could, trying to block it all out.

"Doctor, his core temperature is rising steadily!" A grip on his left arm tightened suddenly. "We need to cool him down before it gets too high!"

It was so hot… Sweat rolled in rivers down Bakura's skin as his body struggled to cool itself. Bakura was growing dizzier by the second, feeling like was going to vomit. His lungs worked violently in his chest as he struggled to breathe, his heart pounding. He gasped as he suddenly saw stars, the headache exploding inside his skull.

"A… Ak…ura…" Bakura whispered breathlessly, not caring who heard. "St…op…it…"

_/What, did that suddenly prove myself?/ _Akura growled, obviously still on the edge. _/I could kill you right now if I wanted to… A simple touch on your fragile little mind can cause so many things to go haywire, can't it…?/_

"Ple…ase…" Everything was fuzzy, beginning to grow gray. "I'm…sorry…"

He heard a soft grunt from the back of his mind, obviously from Akura. Suddenly, just like that, Bakura felt the overpowering heat suddenly fade, along with the mind-blowing pain emitting from every inch of his body. Bakura's eyelids fluttered, looking as if he might faint. "A… Aku…ra…"

_/…Go to sleep./ _Akura suddenly sounded much calmer; almost tired. _/Your body needs to rest…and I guess I do too. And, I just… I wanted to apologize for freaking out like that…/_

"No…" Almost instantly, Bakura's eyelids slid closed, exhaustion seeping deep into him. Although it was all over – at least for the moment – a very small spot in the back of his skull felt warm. "It's…okay…"

And with that, he lulled into a deep sleep, leaving nothing but the confused paramedics behind.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he came up from his slumber was the beeping. It filled his ears, echoing about his tired brain before fading away. It sounded almost _too _familiar for the man's liking…

Bakura's foggy crimson eyes slid open then, a low groan escaping from his lips. His entire body was sore, and he still had a dull pain in his skull… He shifted somewhat on his bed, trying to sit up, but stopped as he felt something shift about his hand.

The man blinked, dazed, and cast a glance towards the edge of the bed, frowning. He froze, however, at the sight. _Ryou…?!_

It was indeed his cousin, who was seated right next to his bed in one of the plastic chairs that had earlier been propped up against a wall in his room. Ryou was obviously asleep, his chocolate eyes closed, snowy bangs falling over them. He was holding Bakura's hand the best he could in his sleep, which made Bakura lick his lips in nervousness. Why was Ryou here? And why was he actually getting close to him when normally his cousin couldn't stand to even be in the same room as he was?

Bakura didn't like it. He also felt even more uneasy when he realized how _cold _Ryou's hand was. It was like the touch of a dead body… Uncomfortable then, Bakura snatched his hand away, and uneasily moved it close to himself. However, the force of his action caused Ryou to stir, the teen obviously being pulled out of his slumber from the movement.

Ryou shifted a little more, before his muddy orbs cracked open, and he sleepily rubbed at one eye with a fist, raising his head. He blinked drowsily for a moment, before cracked a slight smile. "…Oh. You're awake."

Bakura bit his lip, and looked away. He was mentally hoping that Akura was inactive right now entirely so that he wouldn't try to take over.

"…Bakura?" Ryou asked, scooting closer towards the bed. He frowned when Bakura uncomfortably moved further away. The teen let out a sigh, "Come on, quit it. What's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you that," Bakura whispered, and then flinched, not realizing he had been voicing his thoughts aloud. He stiffened when Ryou's scowl deepened further, the teen giving him an almost suspicious look. "I… I mean…"

"Do tell," Ryou muttered, his eyes narrowed. "What's gotten stuck in that thick skull of yours now?"

"…I don't understand you anymore," Bakura confessed in a whisper. "I don't even see why you're here…" When Ryou didn't speak, Bakura decided to continue on with his explanation. "You haven't been there for me when I needed you… And after all those things you said and did to me… You're suddenly just waltzing back as if nothing even happened…?"

"It isn't like that," Ryou growled, lifting himself up from the chair, palms splayed across the sheets of Bakura's bed.

"Then what is it?" Bakura's crimson eyes were glazed over as he stared into Ryou's own orbs, their gazes level. Ryou felt a tiny shiver flow through him at Bakura's stare; after all, he had never seen Bakura's eyes so empty before… "I'm waiting."

Ryou swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. He was expecting his cousin to change at any moment; that is, if he hadn't already. Bakura's eyes were void of all emotion as he stared Ryou down, which only made the teenager more anxious than he already was. Ryou looked away, staring down at the sheets. "…I guess I finally realized who you've become and who you truly are."

"You've never understood me," Bakura growled back, looking away, his eyes almost blank. "And how would you suddenly understand me? It's not like you've had anything to do with me since I've been diagnosed as insane…"

"Bakura, just listen to me," Ryou said softly, reaching out and touching his cousin's arm, which was darkened with bruises.

"Ryou… You just don't _get _it, do you?" Bakura asked, turning to face the teen again. "After all I did for you… And after all you did to me… You're suddenly coming to me and wanting everything to be back to the way it was, but the world doesn't work that way," Bakura whispered, looking away.

"…Bakura…" Ryou's shoulders slumped, grip tightening about his cousin's arm. "Please, just listen to me…"

Bakura let out a strained whimper, jerking his arm free, refusing to look Ryou in the eyes. His own were foggy, and yet, they glimmered with tears. However, from the angle he held his head, his bangs covered those eyes, and Ryou couldn't see.

Ryou bit his lip, inching back a little. He sighed, looking at his shoes for a brief moment before staring back at Bakura. "…The reason I finally get everything now is because of the other you, Bakura. I never really realized that you had another person living inside of you, stupid as I may seem for that… And I guess I blamed you for everything that had happened to me in the past, because I didn't know about him… But now that I recognize that you two are very different people, there's no reason for me to be angry with you anymore, because you haven't done anything wrong. I just…wanted to say sorry…"

And for the longest time afterwards, there was silence.

Finally, Bakura let out a shaky sigh, dragging his bony fingers through his matted bangs. His entire body was hurting, but his head was throbbing the most. He shook his head then, murmuring, "I can accept your apology, but… But that doesn't mean that I trust you again."

"…I understand. I'm just glad you at least forgive me." Ryou smiled, just slightly, as he pushed back the chair to stand up. Bakura didn't look at him, instead focusing upon his pale hands, which he kept folded neatly in his lap. "I'll see you later, then."

Bakura heard his footsteps, and he continued to listen until they grew softer and softer, until finally he couldn't hear them at all. When he realized Ryou was truly out of range he let out a loud, shaking breath, struggling to compose himself. He rubbed violently at his eyes, clawing his fingers violently through his silver bangs, the pain in his temples growing stronger.

_/…You're changing./ _Akura's voice suddenly projected through Bakura's mind, causing the pale man to gasp, eyes widening.

"H… How long have you been listening…?" Bakura asked, feeling a shiver flow along his spine.

_/Ever since you woke up./ _Akura's voice was strangely calm as he said this, making Bakura further confused. If the man had been awake, listening, why didn't he try to act out? _/I heard everything…/_

"…You didn't…try to hurt him, like you said you would." Bakura bit his lip, casting his gaze down to the sheets. "Why?"

_/The fact you stood up for yourself for once held me back. I decided to just sit back and let you take the wheel for once…/ _Bakura could clearly imagine the smirk on his other's lips. _/And I must say, that wasn't anything like the normal you. You've changed with little Ryou's absence…/_

"…I just told him what I felt was the truth," Bakura murmured, shrugging a little. "I guess I'm just being cautious… I mean, I want things to go back to normal, but… But I don't _trust _Ryou again quite yet…"

_/So I heard./ _Akura chuckled slightly. _/I must say, I like your defiance more than when you simply gave in… Seems you grew somewhat of a spine during these past few weeks… How wise of you to act like that… He doesn't deserve you because of all he's done…/_

Bakura bit his lip. He felt…strange. As if he wasn't sure of what to do now. He didn't know if his response to Ryou's actions was right or not to carry out. He knew Akura was siding with him; but for what? He obviously thought of Ryou as the villain in the situation, but Bakura wasn't so sure of this. From what Ryou had said to him, the only reason his cousin had acted the way he did was because he didn't know Bakura had another personality, and with that, he had blamed Bakura for everything.

But _what? _What could've his other have done to Ryou to make the teenager treat Bakura like he did? This made Bakura even more confused than he already was. Was Akura making proper accusations against Ryou, or was everything being blown way out of proportion on more than one side? Or did Ryou have the right to hate him, for whatever damage Akura had thrown at him caused it? Did Ryou even deserve what he received? What about himself? Did he deserve what got belted at him?

_/Bakura./ _The man jumped at Akura's voice. _/What's wrong with you?/_

"…Nothing. I'm okay," Bakura muttered in a lie, hoping Akura wasn't prying any deeper than the surface to get a grip on his emotions. "I just have headache… Can I please…just be alone for a while?"

_/…All right. Call if you need anything then, little one./ _And with that, his mind grew silent.

Bakura waited, noticing the back of his head was no longer glowing with warmth, and decided Akura had indeed gone dormant. He then released a sigh, and sank down onto the mattress, whimpering as his stitches were jarred slightly. He laid there for a few minutes, not bothering to pull the sheets over himself, staring at the wall, his head a whirlwind of thoughts. Finally, he let out a breath of sadness, closing his eyes. He just wanted to feel normal again.

His hand snaked about his arm, and Bakura's eyes glazed over slightly as his colorless fingers met several needles and tubes. Eyes narrowing, he secured his pale hand about the cords, and bracing himself, ripped them out in one fluid motion. He let out a slight hiss of pain, arching his back, but otherwise made sure to be quiet.

He threw the jumble of cords over the edge of the bed, not caring as they hit the floor with a loud clatter. His hand then went up his shirt, and he gripped at the tangle of cords there, too, before pulling. He whimpered as they all came off at once, and he noticed as this happened, the machine nearby that had been beeping when he first woke up went silent. Bakura let out a sigh of relief at the now stillness, and carelessly tossed the mess of equipment onto the floor, letting them join the pile at his bedside.

_I'm not sick. _Bakura's eyes were glassy as he told himself this, curling up in the fetal position on the bed. _I'm perfectly normal… I don't need this hospital, I don't need the institution; there's nothing wrong with me…_

Despite his thoughts, he noticed he was rocking back and forth slightly whilst laying on his side, curled up in the smallest form he could manage. He screwed his eyes shut, allowing his hands to curl over his ears. His thoughts were jumbled up now, and he felt himself beginning to sweat, his temples starting to pulse.

_I'm not sick, so why won't it stop…? _Bakura let out a cry, hands tightening about his ears, his brow furrowing in the process. _It's their fault… They were waiting to corner me all this time…_

The paranoia was kicking in full force, and Bakura was quickly crumbling under the pressure. The headache he had was growing at a rapid pace, currently so violent he was sure his temples would explode. He eased his eyes open slightly, but quickly closed them, for the fluorescent lights above him burned his eyes.

He was forgetting to breathe. Bakura began to gasp and cough, rocking back and forth faster and faster. Through his blackened vision stars and other colored shapes swirled endlessly, making him feel sick.

_Get me out of here. _Bakura's nails dug into the flesh residing on the sides of his face. _I don't belong here, I want to go home…_

He was beginning to claw at himself, scratching violently at his arms, his face, and especially at the areas that had previously been made sensitive from the needles and tubes. He scratched there the most, clawing as fast and hard as he could. He didn't stop, even when his skin felt like it was burning and the pricks left behind from the needles began to bleed. The pain in his body took his mind away from the mind-blowing agony of his migraine, and he liked it better that way…

He hadn't realized he had been crying out until he heard it for himself. It sounded both pain-filled and yet pleasured, as if he wasn't sure of what emotions he was receiving from his behavior.

Suddenly, hands settled on his arms, easily tearing his limbs away from himself and pinning them down to the bed. Bakura cried out in disapproval, wanting nothing more but the pain to take his thoughts of the headache he had. He squinted through the blinding light overhead and did his best to glare at the doctors and nurses that he were pinning him down, holding him back… Bakura attempted to free himself, but he couldn't due to the amount of people.

Instead he just lay still, struggling to ignore the mind-shattering pain in his skull, and murmuring reassuring statements under his breath.

* * *

Chapter 13: End.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It's been a while. D: Sorry about that.

Thanks for the reviews! Also, _bakura656: _I've never taken a psychology class in my life. I find it an interesting topic, but I don't study it and have never really learned about it. So since you said you found it lurking in majority of my stories, I think I subconsciously stuck it in there. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

It had been three long days since he had first been registered into the hospital, but to Bakura, it felt more like three months. His body had mostly healed – enough for him to function properly again, at least – but his mind had not recovered at all.

His disorders seemed to be growing worse with each day. He was growing paranoid far more quickly, his thoughts constantly jumbled. Every night he couldn't fall asleep and wound up having panic attacks and migraines, his screams always attracting the attention of the medics. He knew they didn't care about his problems; every night the panicking got worse, but they didn't try to help. All they did was strap him down and do their best to shut him up.

Bakura was struggling at that exact moment to be quiet, but small gasps and hiccups were escaping his lips despite his efforts. He was crying as he curled into a ball on his side, sweating and dizzy, with a mind-splitting pain ripping his skull apart.

The clock on the bedside table read one-thirty A.M. He had been in it for nearly thirty minutes now. It was entirely dark besides the light illuminating from that digital clock, but this only made his paranoia worse. He began to rock back and forth again, just like usual, his eyes squeezed closed.

But he just couldn't _take _it anymore. Three nights of barely half an hour's worth of sleep, the paranoia, the pain, the panic attacks… He couldn't handle it. He had to find an escape, and fast.

Bakura kicked the sheet away from himself, shaking as he forced himself up and out of bed. A tremor ripped through him from the coldness of the tile under his bare feet, and he trembled violently under the thin gown he was wearing. Goosebumps rose on his pale, sweaty skin, and he cried out in the darkness as the pain in his skull grew worse. Pressing a hand to his forehead, he made his way quickly to the entranceway of his room, although he was merely stumbling. It was a little brighter in the hall, for there were a few lights on overhead.

He hurried out of the room and crept, silent, down the hall, his feet making a barely audible patter on the tiles. He tugged at his hair roughly as he went, in a hope it would distract him, but it wasn't doing any good. Nothing was working… The walls seemed to be closing in on him now, and he began to shake and sweat more, the pain exploding in his head.

He let out a strained sound, his vision tilting. He slumped against the wall, his breathing quick and shallow. He rested there for only a brief moment, before pushing himself away and hurrying down the hall. He couldn't wait too long, or else he'd surely be caught. He _had _to get out.

However, his body was straining to hold out for him. All of the stress and pain and struggling was catching up at that moment, and his body was beginning to slow down, desperate for a break.

A breathless cry of pain escaped his lips, and Bakura leaned against the wall, staring at the floor, his vision growing fuzzy in the process. Sweat was pouring down his face, breathing faster and faster in the process. He felt like he was being suffocated, too far under to come back to the surface for air-

The man's knees suddenly weakened, and Bakura swiftly dropped to the floor, holding his hands desperately over his mouth in an attempt not to let out any noise. Tears fell down his cheeks like rivers, and he was shaking harder and harder, nearly hyperventilating.

And then, it all came crashing down, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. A near shriek tearing free of his throat from the agony he was enduring, and then, he jerked, stomach acid coming out and over his lips against his will.

He began to hear loud, running footsteps, but he ignored them. It hurt too much. He curled up in the fetal position then, squeezing his eyes closed, and continuing to cry, just hoping it would all fade, but it was getting worse.

He knew the medics were here, for he heard them yelling, and he felt them yanking on his limbs as if he was a puppet. He cried out in pain, flailing desperately in their grips. He heard them trying to quiet him down, but he couldn't stay silent, not any longer.

"It hurts… It hurts, make it stop!" Nothing was making sense anymore. The colors around him were nothing but blacks and whites, growing fuzzier with each passing second. The grip on his limbs felt extreme, as if they were about to snap his arms in half. "Please… It hurts, it really hurts…"

They didn't care, and Bakura knew this. It wasn't hard to figure out, because no one bothered to comfort him about the pain. No one knew what it was like, and no one understood. No one did, and no one would come to save him.

He couldn't be more relieved when his vision began to darken, signaling his pain would be over, at least for a while, for his body was no longer able to hold out. As he began to lull into the black, he vaguely heard someone's voice: "We have to do something with him before it's too late."

* * *

The far-away sound of a bird chirping was the first thing he heard when he woke up. At this, he smiled, just slightly; after all, despite what was going on, there was somehow the miracle of him still experiencing everyday things, and that was what mattered to him most.

Somewhat awake, he bit his lip, struggling to remember the events of last night, but everything was fuzzy. He tried to sit up, but gasped breathlessly, collapsing upon his back. Everything hurt…

_That's right… _Bakura thought, his memories coming back into focus slowly. He remembered now; the panicking, the paranoia, the desperate search for an escape, and then the collapse…

Bakura let out a slow, shaking breath, closing his eyes. Why did this keep happening to him, and why did it keep getting _worse _instead of better? Shifting slightly on the bed, he called softly in his sunlit room, "Akura…?"

_/What is it?/ _Like always, his other spoke up, although this time he sounded tired.

"I'm sorry… Did I…wake you up?" Bakura asked, slightly nervous to be speaking with his darker side after what had happened last time.

_/Yeah, but it's okay. Don't worry about it. What do you need?/_

"I just… I just want to talk," Bakura started, turning his head in the direction of the two windows residing in one wall of his room, but was disappointed when he realized the curtains were pulled shut. "I just…want to know what's happening to me…"

_/…Well… I'm sure you've come to terms of your own fear by this point. I guess the trauma of going through it all once caused scars, and since you're scared of being readmitted, those scars are being ripped open./_

"It isn't just the panicking and the fear," Bakura said softly, closing his eyes. "My head always hurts nowadays, and I always feel like I'm being suffocated by some invisible force… And I threw up during that last attack… That…doesn't normally happen to me… Why aren't I getting better…?"

Akura, however, didn't get the chance to respond to his host's comments, for footsteps sounded, followed by the sight of a nurse pushing a small cart. She paused in the doorway, and smiled. "Oh, Mr. Bakura… You're actually awake during the rounds this time. Can I get you anything?"

Bakura blinked, turning his head to glance at the doorway. He forced himself to smile, although he felt no happiness or amusement. "Just a glass of water, please."

After getting what he asked for, Bakura gave another small smile, murmuring a 'thank you' as he watched the nurse slip back into the hall, continuing with the morning breakfast rounds.

Now alone, Bakura dug his fists into the sheets, and, gasping, struggled to sit up. His entire body hurt so bad… He managed to prop himself up onto his elbows, and went for the glass on his bedside table. He raised it to his lips when his dark's voice projected through his mind. _/You should've asked for some food. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday at noon to go with your meds./_

"…I'm not hungry," Bakura muttered, in all honesty, setting the now empty glass back down on the little stand. He groaned as he flopped back down onto the uncomfortable hospital bed, his entire body pulsing faintly with pain. Staring up at the ceiling, he said softly to the nothingness, "You never answered my question."

_/Hmm?/ _Akura sounded mildly confused at this statement. _/Oh, the little conversation about stability…/_

"Please… Don't call it that… I hate that word…" Bakura's hands clenched into fists as he stared at the empty white ceiling. It was true; ever since he had been locked away in that jail the word 'unstable' flew from everyone's mouths when describing him. He was so sick and tired of being labeled that way…

_/…Sorry./ _Akura sighed a little bit. _/Anyway… Back to your questioning… What was it you asked me?/_

"I want to know why I'm not getting any better," Bakura replied, sounding upset. "It…really hurts. I don't want to get worse… I just want everything to return to normal so I can move on-"

_/It doesn't happen that way, Bakura./ _Akura's voice had hardened as he said this. _/You can't always go back to normal, no matter how bad you want it. But… I think the reason your panic attacks are growing worse are because it's linked to your paranoia. And as for the migraines, I don't think it's all linked to the panicking…/_

"W-What…? What do you mean?" Bakura stammered, taken by surprise.

_/Well, you remember how I told you that when I was created from your misery and trauma, you had plenty of body pains, including headaches? I think… This is similar to what happened back then, except on a higher level./ _Akura paused for a moment, before letting out a small sigh. _/You're miserable, for one thing. Also, the high levels of paranoia, panicking, trauma, and straight-out depression, it's just… It's just making me grow stronger./_

_Stronger? _Bakura paled slightly, remembering his and Akura's argument from less than a week before. _If he already has enough power to rip Ryou to pieces, then…_

_/Calm down. You act as if I'm going to destroy everything within my sight./ _Akura chuckled slightly. _/I'm not that ruthless. Besides, my power isn't all strength, like you think it is. Nowhere close. The more power I gain, the stronger my connection with you becomes. Earlier I had to have a large intake of misery from you to take control; but now, with more strength, I don't have to feed off of your emotions for much longer to gain control. But don't worry; I'd be sure to stay out of the way like I do now./_

Bakura bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He wasn't even sure if this was a good thing or not. Cautiously, he asked, "Akura… What percentage of control would you place yourself at?"

_/I told you, you don't need to worry. Even with all this energy I've been gaining I'll only grow up to thirty-five percent; not even halfway there. So please, little one, just calm down. You need to, especially since you've been so stressed lately…/_

_So that's why he's been so quiet these past few days… He's remained dormant to drink up this new strength of his… _Bakura shivered, closing his eyes. He really hoped Akura was telling the truth when he said this wouldn't be a problem…

* * *

He managed to fall asleep at some point during the morning, but he was forced awake at lunchtime to be given his medicine. He was about to begin eating the lunch he didn't want when there was a soft knock at his door. He looked up, surprised to find Ryou standing the doorway, who had a small, almost unsteady smile on his lips.

"Hey. I just…wanted to come and check up on you." He slipped into the room, approaching Bakura's bed, but did not sit in the chair next to the bedside table.

Bakura stared at him for a long moment, his mind calculating for a long time in an attempt to figure out if Akura was listening. When he realized his dark was inactive, he felt a bit of relief, but not much. After all, having Ryou in the room was making him uncomfortable…

"…The doctor called me this morning. He…told me about what happened last night." Ryou grimaced as Bakura froze, fork halfway to his mouth, his eyes glassy. Why did his cousin's eyes seem so empty nowadays…? "He told me…you've been acting really strange lately. I just wanted to make sure you're okay…"

_I'm not okay. Everything is messed up now… _Bakura mutely put his fork into his mouth, forcing himself to eat the disgusting meal that had been given to him. He didn't want to eat, but he knew he had to, less he throw up his medicine…

"Bakura?" Ryou asked softly, taking a little step closer to the bed, noticing Bakura stiffen as he did so. "Bakura, I know you're still angry, but…"

"I'm not angry," Bakura whispered, picking up his glass of water and taking a swig. "I'm just not okay anymore…"

"Bakura, please, don't talk like that… You're going to be fine. I know you can get yourself out of this if you would just snap out of whatever trance you're in-"

"I'm not in any _trance!" _Bakura screamed, hurt. "Ryou, you act like I'm acting, but I'm not! It just hurts so bad, not that you would understand. And I wish you would stop lying to me by saying I'm going to get out this and go back to normal… I already know I'm not. No one believes me anymore because I'm labeled as insane…"

"Bakura, I didn't mean it like that!" Ryou argued, struggling not to raise his voice; after all, he remembered Bakura hated loud things, and didn't want to frighten him. "I'm just trying to make you feel better!"

"Then thanks for trying…but it didn't help," Bakura murmured, his eyes unfocused as he stared down at his barely touched meal. He felt weak again… "Nothing helps, so it'd be a lot easier for the both of us if you stopped trying."

"…I don't know who you are anymore," Ryou said, albeit softly. "You're being a coward. The real Bakura wouldn't let himself get like this-"

"This so-called 'real' Bakura no longer exists," Bakura said emptily, glancing up to stare Ryou in the eyes. He felt so dead inside whenever he laid eyes on Ryou… "He may as well not, anyway. No one remembers or bothers with the real me anymore… It's all about my insanity, Ryou. That's all that matters…"

"Bakura, _please, _stop talking like this. This isn't the real you; I'm not stupid. I know your old behavior is hidden somewhere, and _this… _This new side of yourself is nothing but a wall to protect yourself when you're around me…"

Bakura didn't say anything. He just wanted Ryou to leave… He jumped when Akura suddenly spoke. _/That can be arranged, you know. Just say the word and I'll kick him right out… Besides, I need a little fresh air… It gets so cramped when you've been in here a while…/_

"No… Don't touch him," Bakura muttered, not noticing the look he received from Ryou. "Don't hurt him again…"

"…Bakura?" Ryou asked cautiously, almost afraid to get the man's attention. He flinched when Bakura looked up, his crimson eyes almost entirely blank, showing no emotion at all. "Are you…okay?"

"…I guess." Bakura averted his eyes, a small tremble going through him as he heard Akura growl in disapproval, obviously on the edge. "I'm not sure…"

Ryou bit his lip, looking down at his light blue sneakers for a brief moment before staring Bakura full in the face. Summoning his courage, he blurted out, "Why do you keep talking to him like he's your friend?"

Bakura froze at this, for a small headache was beginning to near instantly form in a response to Ryou's words. His eyes widened as Akura suddenly screamed in the back of his mind. _/Because I am his friend, you little brat!/_

"…Ryou… He just wants to protect me," Bakura confessed, not looking at Ryou. "He's said all he wants is to keep me from getting hurt-"

"And look where that's gotten you," Ryou cut in, standing his ground. "Bakura, you need to snap out of this. I'm telling you, this… This other man taking shelter inside of you isn't a good thing. He isn't helping you, Bakura, he's only making things worse-"

_/Shut up!/ _Bakura cried out in pain as the headache suddenly grew stronger, and he clasped his hands about his head desperately. _/You don't understand either of us, so quit judging! Just shut _up_!/_

Ryou froze as Bakura whimpered in obvious pain, his eyes squeezed shut with his hands clasped about his ears. One of Bakura's suddenly teary crimson eyes cracked open as Ryou took a step closer, the man shaking his head. "D-Don't. Y-You made him angry… A-And I don't want you to get hurt…"

_/Hurt? Hurt is an understatement!/ _Akura roared, making Bakura whimper again. _/Get him out of here now before I kill him!/_

"R-Ryou… Please… Please, just leave…" Bakura looked up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. His voice was pleading. "I'm sorry…"

It was getting dark… Just like it always did before he lost control. He knew it would only be a minute or less before Akura would take over, and he'd surely beat Ryou within an inch of his life… And Bakura didn't want that.

"Ryou, just leave!" The tears broke through, and Bakura began to cry, desperate. "I don't want him to hurt you, so just go!"

Almost sobbing, Bakura lowered his head, his shoulders shaking violently. He felt something cold touch his hand, and he flinched, glancing up slightly to see Ryou beside him, his hand over his. Then, with an almost sad smile Ryou pulled back, and slipped quietly out of the open door.

_/Finally./ _Akura grumbled, and Bakura sniffled, rubbing weakly at his eyes.

"Why… Why did you do that?" Bakura whispered, wiping away his tears to the best of his ability. "He didn't do anything-"

_/He was upsetting you. Have you forgotten how close the two of us are? I could feel your emotions pouring in, and I noticed how much sadness he was suddenly causing you./ _Akura huffed. _/You should be grateful that I gave him time to leave./_

"…It…wasn't just the fact I was hurt." Bakura sniffed harshly, looking down at the white sheets draped over his legs and ending at his thin hips. "You…got really angry when he called you out…"

_/He talks about me like I'm trying to murder you. He acts like I'm just using you and take advantage of you every time the chance occurs. Doesn't it upset you at all that people just think of me as some bloodthirsty machine?/_

"…A bit," Bakura replied softly, shoulders sagging. "I honestly…don't know what I feel anymore…" He buried his colorless, bony fingers into his bangs, pulling them through. "All I know is that it hurts so bad… I just want to finally stop hurting and just sleep…"

_/Bakura… Don't take this the wrong way, but… I think that can eventually be arranged between us./_

Bakura swallowed, lowering his hand from his face. "I don't…understand."

_/I'll explain later./ _Akura yawned suddenly, making Bakura jump. _/First, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired./_

"…Okay." He heard a quiet 'good night' from his darkness, before all was silent. Bakura bit his lip, glancing down at the tray still propped up on his bed. He hated this. He felt so empty, and yet, his chest always hurt…

_Why can't I just go numb? _Bakura's eyes narrowed as he practically glared down at the food before him. _I'm so pathetic, aren't I? _He gave a hollow laugh, feeling his thoughts starting to jumble up, goose bumps forming on his skin. _They knew I'd cave in… That's why they did everything in their power to hurt me… I bet they're all laughing at me right this instant…_

With a sudden sprout of anger, Bakura's hands shoved at the tray, letting it crash to the floor. There was a few seconds of nothing but the sound of shattering china, but he didn't care anymore.

He climbed out of bed, carelessly stepping in the glass and porcelain at his bedside. He winced as he felt the shards cutting him, but the pain… It actually felt okay this time around.

He fell to his knees in the mess, grabbing the largest remaining shard he could in his sweaty hands, not caring as it split his skin as he started bleeding. He rolled up the sleeve of the gown, and, barely hesitating, he pulled it swiftly across his skin.

It _hurt. _Bakura gave a hiss of pain, arching his back, but he couldn't stop yet. He couldn't stop until it hurt so much he was blinded by the pain and went numb from it… And he wasn't there yet.

Knowing it would only be a few more seconds before the nurses or the doctors would come rushing in from the noise, he went as fast as he could, desperately slicing his forearms until they bled, his skin practically shredded from the repeated actions. He was moaning, both in pain and yet in ecstasy.

It was on the eleventh cut the sound of footsteps greeted him, and he went even faster, hoping he'd lose feeling before they got here. Blood trickled down his arm and dripped over his fingertips, pushing itself out of reddened cuts.

He could see them coming in the doorway now. Desperate, he cut harder, deeper, his groans becoming louder and more breathless with each slice. He tried to shake them off him as they gripped him, struggling to pull his arms free. He didn't want to stop yet…

The glass was forced out of his pale, blood-smeared fingers, and Bakura cried out in disapproval, beginning to struggle. He didn't want this…

He began screaming, kicking, flailing, all in futile attempts to escape. He was practically screeching as he was literally hoisted off his feet and forced over to the bed. They held him down, which only made Bakura struggle and scream more, wanting nothing more than to be free and go back to what he was previously doing. He snarled, angry suddenly. Why couldn't he ever have anything he wanted?

_I'm too stupid. _Bakura cried out, arching his back as the sleeves of his gown were ripped up, revealing all the marks he had just cast upon himself. The sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders, and the doctor moved away for only a brief moment, coming back with disinfectant and bandages. _I'll never get anything I want because I let these people use me._

He couldn't free himself. In bitter frustration tears filled Bakura's eyes, and he stopped struggling, angry and saddened at the same time. _Forget it. It isn't worth it anymore. They don't understand._

He began crying harder, not bothering to move at all. Droplets of saline water overflowed from his hollow crimson eyes, and he choked, squeezing his orbs shut.

_Ryou was right all this time. I have been too stupid to figure everything out. _He hiccupped, bangs falling into his eyes, but he didn't care. _No one cares. No one ever has. I'm just a tool for them… I've been so blind. I was idiotic enough to trust them… And now look where it's gotten me. This is what they wanted, and now they have it. They've been waiting to suffocate me this entire time… I hope they're happy now. They've gotten what they wanted. Now only if I could…_

His head hurt again. He whimpered, struggling to open his eyes, but the lights seemed so much stronger now. Another migraine.

He moaned loudly, the once dull pain in his temples erupting into pulsing. It was a struggle to see straight, everything tilted curiously to one side, turning off colors…

Everything was growing fuzzy, and Bakura felt himself smile, just slightly. He knew what was going to come now; after all, it had been happening for days and days… He welcome the darkness, and felt just a split second of happiness to know he had been granted his one desire of slumber, at least for now.

-

"_Mm?" A glowing crimson eye cracked open, and Akura lifted his head, uncurling from his previous position. He rubbed tiredly at one eye, and forced himself up onto his elbows. What had caused him to awaken this time?_

_He blinked in surprise as he noticed the connection between them felt weaker. Akura heaved a massive sigh, dragging his fingers through his snowy bangs. "Bakura must have fainted again, then…"_

_He tilted his head as he felt something else. The nothingness about him seemed…darker, heavier. Threatening almost. He rubbed at a temple, confused for a moment. He lifted his hand heavenward, his crimson eyes narrowed as some of the darkness seemed to flock towards him, but as he dropped his hand, it moved away._

"_More negative energy?" He scowled. He hadn't even finished drinking up the amount Bakura had given off last time… And now there was _more_? "This won't do. He's producing too much too quickly… Which means his misery is only growing. Negative energy being sent to me in the first place is a bad sign, because it means he holds too much, but this… This means he's practically overflowing with it."_

_Akura stared skyward for a long moment, unsure of what to do. He knew Bakura was having emotional issues, especially with depression, but he wasn't quite sure of how to lower the amounts these emotions…_

"_This isn't good. I can't have him getting much worse… He'll surely die within himself and go back to the self-destruction and extreme self-hatred…" He sighed, rubbing at his temples. He was getting a headache just thinking about it. "But how am I supposed to drag him out of the ditch this time? Marik was his sanctuary last time, but I've been hoping the two of them wouldn't be caught near each other ever again… I don't want Bakura anywhere near that place…"_

_He groaned, collapsing onto his back and staring up at the darkened nothingness about him. He frowned, rolling over onto his side and curling up into himself. He sighed to himself, closing his eyes, "I still have a bit of time to figure something out to help him…"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: End.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Again with a slow update. I'm sorry, but since I'm back in school now, I haven't had as much time to write. Bear with me, please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

The migraines were getting worse. Bakura was miserable from the pain, practically crippled and blinded each time they came. What was worse that the pain coming with them was growing too.

He let out a small breath of relief as the one he currently had finally subsided, although he still had a dull throbbing in his temples. He let his back rest against the headboard, holding his head in his hands. He wasn't sure of how much longer he could handle this…

"A-Akura…" Bakura said softly, still dizzy from the pain, "How much longer…before the headaches stop…?"

_/I'm not sure. Hopefully it'll be done soon… I hate seeing you like this./ _Akura sighed, almost sounding relieved. _/There's nowhere as much energy left now./_

Bakura remained mute, staring down at the bed sheets. He really did want it all to be over; he was so sick of the agony he went through what seemed like every minute of the day. He jumped as he heard a knock on his door, and he looked up, surprised to find his doctor peeking in the doorway.

"Mr. Bakura, I have good news! This afternoon you'll be able to go on home. Your cousin also said he'd be here at one-thirty to pick you up."

"…Thank you." Bakura forced himself to smile, although, for some reason, he felt no happiness. He watched his doctor vanish again, before he allowed himself to sigh, looking down at his pale hands, which were bandaged. The white wraps snaked up to his elbows; a painful reminder of the mutilation he had cast upon himself.

_/You don't sound very happy about getting released./ _Akura mused aloud. _/Is there something wrong?/_

"…I'm scared," Bakura confessed. "I just…get the feeling that me getting out of here isn't a reward…"

_/What do you mean by that?/_

"During that really bad panic attack I had… One of the doctors said they needed to do something with me before it became 'too late'." Bakura's eyes were glassy. "I'm just some kid that's crazy to them. They probably just think of me as a ticking bomb… And I bet they've been trying to figure out how to blow out the fuse…"

_/You care too much about what other people think./ _Akura growled. _/You aren't the problem, Bakura. It's me. They just don't understand us, and don't dig deep enough to see what's really happening…/_

Bakura didn't answer.

* * *

"I missed you while you were gone," Ryou said softly, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. The already half an hour long car ride had been silent, and it was driving Ryou crazy. He had to find some way of making the quiet Bakura talk… However, Bakura remained silent, gazing almost longingly out of the passenger window.

"Bakura?" Ryou reached out, and gently touched Bakura's arm. The man jumped, his eyes wide in alarm. "You okay?"

"…Yeah." But in all honesty, he wasn't. His head was starting to hurt to the point of making his body inactive. Akura had fallen asleep less than ten minutes before Ryou came to get him, and was obviously drinking up his energy through his slumber.

"…How come you won't talk to me? Does 'he' not want you to?" Ryou asked softly, referring to Akura.

"…That isn't it," Bakura murmured, leaning his skull against the headrest, and closing his eyes to block out the light. "I just have a bad headache, no big deal…"

Ryou bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He glanced over at Bakura again, who looked exhausted as he kept his head balanced against the cushion behind him. Bakura's crimson eyes slid open suddenly, though only halfway. He allowed his head to roll in Ryou's direction. "Ryou… I'm sorry about what happened the other day… I didn't mean to yell… It's just…" Bakura sat up a bit, lowering his gaze, "It's just that I didn't want him to get any angrier, because I know he would've hurt you. I don't want him to cause anymore damage to anyone…"

"Bakura… He's still causing _you_ damage," Ryou replied as gently as he could, biting his lip. "I know you're probably going to be angry at me, but… He isn't any good for you. He's making things _worse _for you, Bakura. I know you think he's doing everything he can to help you recover, but… He needs to disappear… I don't think you realize what he's caused you-"

"He hasn't caused me anything!" Bakura objected, sitting up. He grimaced as the headache he had suddenly got worse. "Ryou, he's only doing what he can to help! Even what you people deem as dangerous, I don't care! He's done more than anyone else has in making me feel better, and it's going to probably stay that way!"

Ryou knew better than to fight with Bakura. Bakura had always been headstrong, ever since he was a kid, and often it was hard to talk the man into anything once he made up his mind about something.

The car ride then readjusted to silence. Ryou glanced nervously down at the clock installed into the dash, knowing the trip would only be a few more minutes. He didn't really want it to be over, for he was afraid of what was going to happen next…

After another ten minutes Ryou pulled into the parking lot, chose an empty spot, and shut the car off. He reached over and shook Bakura's shoulders, for the teen had slumped back down in his chair, obviously to rest his exhausted body.

"What?" Bakura asked, shrugging Ryou's hand off. He was still a bit angry about the badmouthing Ryou had done about Akura…

"We're here. You can go ahead and get out now."

Bakura scowled, before turning to look out the passenger window. He froze, however, his eyes growing wide. It wasn't Ryou's apartment, like he was expecting. Instead, the mental hospital stared him right back in the face, as if mocking him. Bakura felt all muscles in his body tense up, a chill flowing down his back. "N-No…"

"Bakura, there's nothing I can do! I'd take you back home, but… But you escaped unlawfully from the hospital in the first place, and you're still sick-"

"I thought you were sorry! I thought you cared!" Bakura screamed, whipping around to face Ryou again. He stopped as the headache he had grew even worse, and he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Bakura, please… Cooperate with me a little… Please, I did all I could…" Ryou opened his car door, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Come on. Get out of the car."

_No. I won't. _Bakura merely shook his head, the pain growing harsher in his temples. _You can't make me…_

"Bakura, stop it, and get out of the car!" Ryou yelled. When Bakura did nothing Ryou sighed, slamming his door closed. He walked around the front of his white vehicle and yanked Bakura's car door open. Leaning over Bakura, he unbuckled the man's seatbelt, and literally yanked him out of the car. "Now come on."

Ryou's hand was cold on his wrist, and Bakura merely stumbled along behind him, currently in too much pain to fight and argue. He kept his head low, trying his hardest to ignore the whirlwind of agony in his skull as Ryou pulled him into the building and up to the front desk.

He couldn't hear anything; it was like he had suddenly gone deaf. However, deep down, he was beyond terrified, but he couldn't bring himself to act. It was like his muscles weren't intact with his brain, and he couldn't move… And other than that, he knew there wasn't anything he could do.

He blinked as something wet trailed down his cheek. He blinked in surprise; he was crying? How stupid…

_/Bakura? What's wrong?/ _The said male jumped at the voice in the back of his skull; he hadn't even realized Akura had woken up. _/Do you need something?/_

"Bakura, pay attention." The hand holding his wrist squeezed tighter, and Bakura whimpered softly, not even looking up. "Stop it."

_/Was that…little Ryou?/ _Akura snarled, his tone growing nasty. _/So _he _must've been the one to wake me up with the screaming… What is he doing to you?/_

"Help me…" Bakura's voice was nothing more than an undertone, so no one else could hear. He didn't want people knowing he talked to a voice only he could hear, unless they already figured it out by this point.

He cried out in distress as he felt strong hands suddenly grip him about the elbows, holding him far too tightly. He didn't like it, and it _hurt_. Bakura screamed, beginning to struggle the best he could. "Let go of me!"

He vaguely heard a snarl in the corners of his brain, before he felt his body numb, and he knew what was going to happen next.

Akura took charge then, snarling. He struggled far harder than Bakura, trying his best to fight the two orderlies off. When he felt himself being forced into an article of clothing, he fought more; clawing, screaming, kicking, and biting. He refused to let himself be beat down like this. It wasn't just that, either; he was doing it for Bakura.

He growled as felt his arms being shoved into the clothing, before he heard the click of a buckle. He let out a scream, managing to wriggle free. He quickly realized his arms couldn't be used because they had been buckled behind his back, but he knew he could fight otherwise. He kicked, and when that didn't work, he ran back a step or two and head butted one of the orderlies, bent on managing to free himself.

A slew of curses tore from his mouth as one of the orderlies gripped his arms, and the other managed to grab his legs. Although he was no longer able to use his limbs, he began to struggle, throwing himself violently in every direction.

"Let go of me!" Akura screamed, feeling a slight tug on his heartstrings when he realized he couldn't escape. "Leave me alone!"

He resorted to mere struggling and screaming as he felt himself starting to be carried out of the lobby. However, at the sight of Ryou, he paused for a brief second, feeling a sudden, deeper rage burn inside of him. "You little _pest!"_

He started thrashing, his eyes filled with an anger no one understood. "I'll kill you! I swear I'm going to _kill _you!" Akura roared, trying his hardest to get free somehow. "I should've slit your throat when I had the chance! I swear the next time I see you you're going to _die _Ryou! You hear me?! I'm going to cut you to pieces and bury you, you understand?! _I hate you!"_

Ryou watched, silent, as the orderlies dragged a still fighting Akura out of the lobby and down the hallway. However, he noticed the hall they traveled down was one he had never been down himself. As Akura's screams grew farther and farther away until he couldn't hear them anymore, Ryou felt his knees grow weak under him.

He sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands. All he could do was cry in a sick realization of what had just occurred.

* * *

_/Bakura, I'm sorry… I did all I could…/ _Akura's voice was strangely quiet for the normally angry personality. _/Please, say something…/_

However, Bakura didn't. He remained silent, as he had been for the past hour. He merely remained on the floor, curled up in the fetal position in one lonely corner of the room. There was nothing left holding him together anymore. The final seam had been ripped open, and his psyche was scattered in meager pieces. His heart was broken, and there was nothing anyone could do to fix it.

He raised his head, staring through nearly blank eyes at the room around him. There was no window, and the main door was locked from the outside, accompanied by a keypad. What really hurt him was the fact everything was padded. He was trapped in a padded cell, isolated and forgotten. It shattered him even more to know that everyone thought he was too crazy to be in a regular room. His insanity was so overwhelming he had to be separated from society; and _that _was his nightmare come to life.

He was able to move his arms, for thankfully the buckles on the straightjacket had been undone once they realized he had calmed down. He reached up, taking his head into his hands, roughly pulling at his hair.

_/Bakura… Come on… I said I was sorry about all this…/_

_I don't blame you. _Bakura didn't bother to speak. He knew that if Akura wanted a response bad enough he would look into his thoughts. _I just…don't feel the same anymore, at all… And I'm obviously not the same person… I'm just some crazy guy now… I'll show them crazy…_

_/Bakura, you need to calm down. I know it's hard after you've just been readmitted, but at this rate, you're going to produce even more-/_

_I don't care. Nothing matters anymore. _Bakura began to pull harder and harder at his snowy locks. _I'll show them, just you wait. I'm not going to eat or sleep unless I have to… And I'm not going to ever speak again. I may as well not have a voice, because no one hears me._

He heard Akura sigh in the back of his skull. Bakura allowed his eyes to slide closed, and he lowered his head onto his knees. He felt like he had to cry suddenly, but he wasn't going to allow himself to ever shed a tear again, no matter what.

_/…All right. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed… You might want to get some rest too, little one. You've had a really tough day./_

_Yeah… Tough. _Bakura felt the urge to grin at this, but he held it back. He swore to himself he wouldn't smile ever again…

His mind had grown silent by this point, and Bakura knew his darkness had gone dormant. Bakura held in a groan. He really hated this… Nothing was right anymore.

_They want crazy? I'll give them crazy. It's not like it matters anymore. I'm tired of fighting… I'll just give them what they want. _Bakura's eyes narrowed, and he tugged roughly at the much too long sleeves of his straightjacket, but he couldn't manage to roll them up. It was so frustrating!

He gripped his snowy locks in his hands again, and once more, began to pull. He remained silent, not letting any sound escape his lips. He pulled harder and harder, feeling his heart picking up speed in his chest cavity as he did this. It was almost as if doing this to himself…made him feel good.

And it did. He loved it. The pain took his mind away from the thoughts slamming against the walls of his brain, which he was grateful for.

Desperate for the numbness, Bakura resorted to pulling his hair with one hand, and began to claw at himself with his other. He began a rhythm, making sure they matched as he did so. His pulse rang in his eardrums as he did this, as if with sheer excitement…

It was hard to hold in the sounds his body was trying to let free, but he managed. Suddenly, he felt the pressure against his skull stop. Instantly, Bakura stopped, glancing down into his pale, sweaty hand to find a rather large clump of his own hair in between his fingers. He hadn't even really felt the pain when it had been ripped free from his head.

He didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing did. Screw it all.

He slammed his head backwards, over and over, crashing his skull against the padded wall as fast as he possibly could in a desperate hope he'd somehow pass out. Unfortunately, due to the cushions, there was nothing there to allow a big enough blow to knock him off his feet.

Irked to the core, Bakura slumped down in the corner, digging his fingernails into his skin harshly. He merely glared at the floor, and waited.

-

"_I hate it when he's like this," Akura said to no one in particular, flopping down in the nothingness on his back. He folded his arms behind his head, yawning slightly. He stared up at the darkness above him, a frown stretched upon his pale lips. It seemed like no matter how long he slept to take in the negative energy, twice as much was there to take its place when he awoke._

_He cursed softly, rolling over onto his side. He knew this wasn't anything close to a good sign. He grumbled to himself, glancing briefly at the endless nothingness about him, darkened from the energy. "He's basically busting at the seams with all of it… But I just don't know how much more extra I can swallow for his sake…"_

_He was restless. Akura groaned, slowly sitting up. He put his weight into his hands, which were pressed against the ground behind him. He tilted his head backwards to stare heavenward, feeling a twinge in his chest. As he watched, he noticed the negative energy grow ever-so-slowly._

"_There's nothing I can do, then." Akura sighed, leaning forward and taking his face into his hands. "I hate how he suffers…"_

_Akura stopped, however, as he felt sudden warmth about him. His head snapped up, the man alert instantly. He took around to find nothing, to hear nothing, but he knew it wasn't his imagination…_

_The pale man growled slightly, struggling to figure out what was going on. Why, in the cold regions of Bakura's mind, was there a sudden glow of heat about him? He knew this wasn't a signal from Bakura in any way; his connection with the teenager wasn't anything external, but an internal bond. So what was going on?_

_It was almost as if…there was someone else here?_

"_Show yourself!" Akura roared, climbing to his feet in an instant. His hands clenched into fists, and he glared into the darkness, standing his ground._

_Suddenly, he saw a tiny glow in the darkness. He scowled, and approached, although he had no idea of what he was throwing himself into. As he grew closer, the little ball of light got a bit brighter. Akura frowned as he stopped before it; it looked similar to that of a firefly._

"_What _is _this thing?" Akura lunged, grabbing the marble-sized object in one hand. He held it in-between two fingers, scowling down at it. He noticed that when he touched it, the warmth spread and increased around him. He also realized that with the strange object in his fist, the sensation of having someone else nearby had grown a lot stronger._

"_What are you?" Akura mused, experimentally trying to squeeze the strange object in his hand, but he couldn't. He frowned at this, before tilting his head to the sky. Curious, he lifted the golden object heavenward, his eyes widening a bit as a large chunk of the negative energy practically flew to the marble-like object, before the item absorbed the dark matter, and it disappeared._

"_So you _are _another being." Akura frowned deeply, practically glaring down at it. "A better question is _what _kind of being are you?"_

_Akura sighed, and let it go. He noticed that once he released it, it didn't bother to float away. It merely hovered in midair, as if it had no mind of its own._

"_Hn. So you basically don't have a free will… At least not yet, anyway." Akura folded his arms over his thin chest, pondering it for a long moment. "But then again… I may have to wait until you hatch to see what you really are."_

* * *

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! _Bakura's thoughts were going at least a mile a minute. He cupped a hand over his lips, tears burning in his eyes. The skin of his arms burned from self-mutilation; too-deep scratches that nearly bled were popping up under the sleeves of his jacket. _Make it stop…_

He felt like he could never escape. It was as if no matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, all of his attempts were meager failures. It was as if no sanctuary for someone like him was achievable, or even existed.

However, he refused to cry for help, nor to let out any type of sound. Instead, he tried to breathe slower and deeper to calm himself down, but he couldn't. His breathing only increased, and he almost began to choke, unable to get enough oxygen into his lungs. Everything was in twisted circles about him, and it was only getting worse.

It was maddening. His heart felt like it was going to burst as it thudded against his ribcage, his breathing approaching that of hyperventilation. He felt like he was being suffocated under a weight only he could feel.

Over and over again this happened; it felt like every day it happened, and he couldn't get away. He felt like he was stretched to the limit, as if this happened one more time, he'd…

He couldn't empty his mind to calm down. With every passing second he felt more and more dead inside, shot down with the feelings of dread and practically self-hatred. Why did it always come down to this?

He felt sick. His stomach flopped uneasily, and he feared that he was going to throw up again, like he did not too long ago during a severe attack like this one.

He had a horrible migraine as well. He was losing his sight now, unable to hear anything but his own breathing. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to cry. He cupped his hand over his lips tighter, struggling to keep silent.

He wished he could be normal again. He wished it never had to come down to this. Even more than that, he wished at least one person would tell him it was going to be okay, but he didn't even have that. He just felt like he couldn't go on living like this.

His entire body begged for some kind of pain, and his mind screamed at him to find a way to shift his thoughts onto something else. But he didn't dare start to scratch himself anymore, for his arms still burned. Instead, he desperately dug his nails as deep into his skin as he possibly could. A drop or two of blood fell, but not nearly enough. He was so confused…

He couldn't trust himself anymore. He couldn't trust anyone, but he had even less faith in himself now than he did in the others. It was just too hard.

Suddenly, something in him snapped. He couldn't hold on anymore, or hold back. Without his control he began to vomit, uncontrollable tears from his heaving coming with it. He was shaking violently, emptying his stomach entirely. He began to cry, harsh sobs and hiccups spilling from his lips. He was blinded from the exploding pain in his head, and cries of pain escaped from him.

_Get me out. I can't… I can't… _He felt weak. His arms trembled under him as he wobbled on his hands and knees, unable to get up. _I can't do this…_

He fell backwards, hitting the wall behind him, cushioned with the pads. He couldn't see anything at all anymore. He was sweating profusely, and desperate, he tore at the straightjacket, crying and screaming as he tried to rip it off. When he couldn't, his screams grew louder, a jumble of curses and incomprehensible phrases overflowing his lips. He just couldn't _take _it anymore!

He didn't even know if anyone would come to help him. After all, this was the red wing, filled with those diagnosed with high levels of insanity and violence. If everyone viewed him as a regular 'red wing' individual, they'd just view him as being overdramatic and leave him alone.

"Why don't you just go ahead and put me out of my misery?!" Bakura bellowed, his yells almost bouncing off the enclosed walls. "You guys think it's funny, don't you?!"

He desperately clenched his hands into fists, blindly punching at the floor in a hope to take his mind off the pain. However, it didn't work, for the padding merely absorbed his blows. This only made him angrier, his breathing going even faster, along with his heartbeat.

_/Bakura, calm down!/ _Akura was suddenly screaming at him from the back of his mind, which surprised Bakura a little. After all, he hadn't even noticed Akura had awoken. _/You need to calm down!/_

"You'd love for me to, wouldn't you?!" Bakura roared, his mind spinning. He was so confused and angry, and _hurt. _He didn't have any idea of what he was doing anymore. Everything was blended together. "You're just like them! You just want me to obey your every whim and then stab me in the back when I'm not looking!"

_/Don't you dare say that about me! I've been here for you the entire time!/ _Akura shouted back. _/Now calm down! You don't understand what you're doing when you let your emotions hit their peak, do you?/_

"Why would it matter?!" Bakura screamed, his anger growing, along with his pain. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone, and because of this, he didn't want to hear what Akura had to say. "You don't care!"

_/If I didn't care, Bakura, why would I take my time to try to tell you about what's going on inside your head?!/ _Akura bellowed, and Bakura cried out as a sudden pain burst in his temples from Akura's rage. _/Why don't you just listen to me for once?!/_

"Fine! Apparently I have to work to satisfy not just everyone in society, but you as well!" Bakura screamed. "I'll just obey your every command like I do with everyone else! It's like I don't even have a will anymore!"

_/Stop being a baby!/ _Akura snarled, his tone growing acidic. _/I'm only trying to help you! There's some parasite growing at the speed of wildfire in your head, and I was going to try to stop it, but if you're going to treat me like this, then you can figure it out on your own!/_

And almost instantly, his mind went silent. At this, Bakura cried out in distress, gripping his snowy locks in his pale hands. Why couldn't anything ever go right for him?

* * *

Chapter 15: End.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I'm back on my feet now, though, so updates should be coming faster, despite schoolwork. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura was already awake when the door opened the following morning. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the previous night, spending the late hours curled up against one cushioned wall of the cell thinking. He didn't bother to raise his head as he heard the _beep _of the keypad outside, followed by the sound of the heavy door being pushed open; instead, he merely let his gaze rise up. He didn't move an inch as a nurse he had never seen before made her way into his room, a tray in her hands. She paused, however, as she noticed where Bakura was sitting. "Mr. Bakura…? Why are you sitting on the floor when you have a bed?"

"Am I not allowed to sit where I want in my own cell?" Bakura snapped, glaring at her from under messy bangs. "Mind your own business."

The woman frowned slightly, but continued into the room, gently closing the door behind herself with her foot. She approached Bakura, gently setting the tray on the small table that sat next to the bed. "I brought you breakfast."

"You also brought me a boatload of pills, I'm sure," Bakura muttered, tugging at the too-long sleeves of his straightjacket. "That's the only reason you bothered to show up. You don't care."

"Mr. Bakura, please. I know you're upset, but that's no reason to lash out at others," the nurse said as gently as she could, lifting the glass of water and the small bottle of pills from the tray and stepped closer to the unstable teenager. "Here, these will make you feel better-"

"I don't _want _it!" Bakura screamed, lashing out and slapping her hand away, causing the glass to fall to the floor, shattering from the impact. Water seeped across the pads in an instant. "Just leave me alone! I hate all of you!"

"Mr. Bakura," the nurse began, stooping down to pick up the large chunks of glass before the patient got a hold of them. "Do you remember what the doctor told you? If you don't take your medicine, you could very well wind up in the emergency room again, or possibly die-"

"I'd rather be anywhere else but here!" Bakura screeched, his anger growing, eyes dark. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

He noticed that the angrier he became, he grew more and more dizzy, the colors about him dimming until they were nearly so light he couldn't tell them apart. It was as if his rage was blinding him, but he knew it was something else.

The nurse sighed noisily. "Mr. Bakura, we're doing the best we can for you-"

"No you aren't. This doesn't make a bit of difference to you; it's your job. You only do it to make money. No one cares about me and no one ever has! I've had nothing but liars in my life for nineteen years, and I'm sick of it!"

He scrambled to his feet, and without hesitation, he bolted towards her, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He gripped her around the waist and threw her to the ground, consequences and warnings nonexistent in his mind. He held her down with his body and his left hand, his right curled into a fist. He began to strike her, over and over, yelling at the top of his lungs in the process. She was screaming, struggling to push the teen off of her. It didn't take long for the orderlies to appear from down the hall. They rushed in like wildfire, easily gripping Bakura by his clothes and ripping him off the assaulted woman.

Bakura was kicking, punching, and practically screeching as he was dragged off the nurse and carried over to the bed. They threw him down on his back carelessly, locking the buckle of the straightjacket. Bakura quickly realized his arms had been disabled, and resorted to bucking and kicking. At this, however, the orderlies gripped the straps dangling over the edges of the bed, and dragged them up and about Bakura's waist and ankles. Curses flew from Bakura's lips as he flailed desperately, but his attempts were worthless under the restraints.

This was the third nurse Bakura had attacked. It was getting to the point where the doctors and nurses were hesitant to bring Bakura his things in fear they would also be harmed in some way.

Saliva pooled in the back of his throat as he screamed, a burning migraine erupting in his skull. He vaguely saw the faces hovering over him and he barely felt the pain in his arm as he abruptly fell into the black.

-

_Akura cursed softly, wiping his lips with the back of one hand. He had been drinking up energy for nearly an hour now; however, there was nearly twice as much than when he first started._

_His chest hurt. Akura placed his palms on the ground, putting his weight into them, and massaged at his burning chest cavity. He glanced towards his right, tilting his head upwards slightly to look at the glowing orb. It was floating like usual, only that it had risen high enough to absorb negative energy. Akura noticed that during the past day or so as the strange, glowing object took in more and more energy, it had grown larger, obviously swelling as it took in negative strength. By this point it was far larger than it's marble-size that it started out as; it was beginning to exceed the size of Akura's hands._

"_I want to know what you're going to turn into," Akura mused aloud, grinning slightly as he cast his gaze onto the still floating object. "I'm quite impatient."_

_He frowned, feeling the connection he had with Bakura suddenly grow weaker. He tilted his head skyward, scowling at the new sources of energy. Akura groaned, cupping his face into his hands. There was absolutely no way he could outrun the energy production; he couldn't take in anymore of it. He had already drunk so much his chest hurt; there was no way he could keep going._

"_He must've been knocked out again," Akura muttered to himself, lying down on his back. He raised a hand, rubbing at his forehead beneath his tousled bangs. "It shouldn't take much longer for his body to appear here, then…"_

_Majority of the time, when Bakura fainted, his form would appear in his subconscious, signaling his now shell of a body was up for grabs. Akura rarely decided to take control nowadays, knowing it would only cause more harm than good. Once Bakura's fragile form appeared, he often slept through his entire visit. Rarely, though, the two would have the chance to talk, but not lately._

_Just like he predicted, in only a few moments after he felt their connection weaken, Bakura's figure appeared only a few feet away from where he was sitting. Akura sighed at this, and slowly staggered into an upright position, and stumbled over to his other half. The golden orb trailed along as well, as if following him._

_Akura stopped a few inches away from the teenager, staring down at him for a long moment, before he detected something was wrong. Bakura was lying flat of his back, his hair strewn in every direction, some even falling into his face. Despite this, Akura could easily see his host's wide-open eyes, and it frightened him how wide Bakura's pupils were. His eyes remained unblinking, never shifting._

_Not only that, but Akura noticed the odd position his host's body was twisted into, despite he was lying on his back. His hands were twisted in angles at the wrists, hips slightly curved to one side, his knees bent slightly…_

_Akura sighed, bending over as he reached for Bakura in an attempt to close his eyes for him. However, the instant his pale fingertips connected with Bakura's skin, the teen let out a scream, his body jerking in a reaction. Akura recoiled at this, merely standing there, unsure of what to do._

_He glanced skyward, and felt a gush of panic drain throughout his body as it suddenly began to grow dark. The world around him was plummeting into darkness, so rapidly he could no longer see his hands before him. The only thing he could see was the golden orb floating behind him as Bakura's screams pounded against his eardrums. _This_ had never happened before. _

_Blinded entirely, Akura whirled around in the direction of the orb, which didn't produce nearly enough light for him to see. Suddenly, as he turned to glance at it, that golden ball suddenly glowed brighter, successfully blinding him in the darkness._

_He heard Bakura's screaming grow louder and more strained in agony. Akura desperately searched for him in the darkness, unable to open his eyes by the rapidly growing light of the orb behind him. Then, the light pulsating about the other side of his eyelids began to dim. Akura frowned as he allowed his eyes to ease open, although it took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust once more._

_Bakura's screaming had stopped. Akura glanced about at this, finding Bakura sprawled out, mouth agape and eyes wide, at his feet. Akura sighed, stooping down to his host, and gingerly closed his eyes for him, before straightening up again._

_He glanced about for the orb of light, but froze when his eyes finally set upon it. The orb had taken on a peculiar shape, and the light that had been shining about it was gone now. It almost had the shape of a…person?_

_Akura blinked as the orb stretched a little more, finally taking on a very similar form, like a body. Suddenly, the form fell towards him; Akura didn't hesitate in catching it. He grabbed it in his arms, his limbs encircled about its 'back'._

_Now that he was so close, Akura could tell that it _was _a person. Akura bent down, lying the body flat upon the vast ground beneath his feet. Akura scowled, allowing himself to trace a finger over the body. Its eyes were closed, skin pale, and now that he looked more carefully, completely naked. Akura tilted his head to one side, a frown carved into his features as he looked at its face. It was on the rounder side, framed by a mess of snowy hair. Its mouth was open, revealing perfect white teeth._

_Akura touched a lock of the snowy hair, his frown deepening. It reminded him so much of Ryou by appearance, and yet… He knew for a fact this person was his host, in one way or another._

_At Akura's touch, its eyes eased open. For a moment, they were entirely blank, but after a few blinks, those eyes cleared, revealing a pair of crimson irises. It blinked a few more times, slowly looking up into Akura's face._

"_Where…am I?" Akura scowled at its voice. It sounded just like Bakura, when the teen had started crying. "…Who are you…?"_

"…_Akura." The alternate personality motioned to his host, who remained flat of his back. "And that's Bakura, my host."_

"_Host…" The person before him mimicked his words slowly, scowling slightly up into Akura's eyes. "I don't…understand."_

_Akura sighed, grabbing the person by the hand, and helped them sit up. Akura noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that this person was obviously underdeveloped; its skin was pale and taut over an obvious skeleton. It was…disgusting._

_Akura stood up, dragging the pale body with him. The person wobbled, knees shaking. It collapsed against Akura's side, having no choice to use him for support. The two made their way closer to Bakura, coming to a stop mere inches away from his unmoving form._

_The person shifted against his side. Akura glanced over at this, noticing he had to look down to meet the strange person's eyes, which seemed tired. The person glanced up at him, obviously confused. "What do you mean by host?"_

_Akura wasn't sure if he hated this person or not. He loathed its voice, for it sounded just like Bakura when he cried, and it looked just like that little brat Ryou… And yet… Akura knew he couldn't bring himself to hate someone who was another branch of his host._

"_He's the reason we exist," Akura said softly, eyes locked on Bakura's face. "We're just a messed up part of himself."_

"_Then why do you bother to care?" the other murmured. Akura blinked, glancing down at this. "You seem like you care about him, a lot…"_

"_I'm all he has now," Akura said softly. "He had others, but I doubt he'll see them again… Especially Marik…"_

"_Who?" The other blinked up at him with those wide, crimson eyes._

"_Bakura's best friend," Akura said gently, continuing to support the other body against his side. "And he had Ryou once… His cousin… But now… Everything is messed up. The poor kid isn't going to ever be normal again…"_

"…_Ryou…" The other said this softly. "He sounds…familiar."_

"…_You look like him," Akura said, not wanting to look at the person beside him, but he couldn't help it. "I don't understand why, but you do… Maybe you're just…a much softer side of Bakura…"_

"_This makes no sense," the other murmured, leaning a little more heavily against Akura. "But… I'll give it time."_

"_You have no choice, really," Akura muttered. "We're stuck in Bakura's consciousness for as long as he lives. I manage to sneak out every once in a while, but this is our home now…"_

_The other shrugged slightly, almost nuzzling Akura. The said male blinked at this, stiffening at how _cold _the other's skin was. "Hey… How about you get some rest for now, okay?"_

_The other merely nodded. With Akura's help, the person was lowered onto the floor, where it proceeded to curl into a ball, protectively. Akura stood there for a long time, staring, before he murmured, "Do you have a name?"_

_The other glanced over its shoulder at Akura, shaking its head. "Not that I know of. Am I supposed to have one?"_

"_I don't know, to be honest. I came up with my own, I think…" Akura took a seat next to Bakura, before closing his eyes. "Just sleep. I'll have you a name by the time you awaken, all right?"_

_He felt his hands clench into fists when the other smiled at him. It was a tiny smile, and he knew it took barely any effort. And yet, it was disgusting to him. All he saw in that person was Ryou, minus the voice._

_Akura buried his face into a hand. This was _definitely _going to need some getting used to._

* * *

Bakura groaned, wiping the vomit from his lips with the back of one hand. Ever since he awoke – a mere three hours ago – he had been throwing up nonstop. His head was pounding, and it was hard to see. Almost every joint and muscle in his body was throbbing in agony.

He slumped against the padded wall, a sheen of sweat glistening on his pale flesh. He moaned loudly, his stomach aching even more, now that he had successfully regurgitated. What was wrong with him now?

…_I want to see Marik again. _Bakura thought, curling up into a ball, using the wall for support. _I miss him… He was the only one who still liked me, and now… He probably hates me, too._

Bakura lunged for the toilet again, puking once more, but not nearly as much as when he first started. He pulled back, sobbing uncontrollably as he flushed the toilet. He carelessly put his elbows onto the seat, cupping his face into hands as he cried.

His body, despite his pain, screamed for release. He _needed _some form of pain other than the internal suffering he was currently enduring. His nails suddenly scraped at his still healing scars, the sleeves of the straightjacket covering them for the most part. Bakura swallowed thickly, tilting his head heavenward.

He wanted to get out of here so badly. He wasn't sure of how much more he could take.

-

"That's all for today. I'll see you all on Tuesday," the nurse stated, closing her folder. There was a crescendo of noise as the room filled with patients stood up, filing one by one out of the door. One of the patients, however, stayed behind, and approached the nurse.

"Doc, can I talk to you for a second?"

The nurse stopped placing her papers into the bulging folder in her arms, and looked up at the request. "What can I do for you, Marik?"

Therapy had just ended, and the blonde had decided to stay back a few minutes to talk with the nurse. He really needed to talk to someone about all this…

"…You know Bakura, right? He has long, almost shaggy white hair and crimson eyes?" Marik asked. "He was my friend, and I just… I want to see him. Would I be allowed to do that?"

"Marik, you have to understand… Your friend may have been separated for a reason. The others may have found him too…unstable…to deal with socializing with other patients. It's best for you not to see him-"

"I've already figured it out, Doc. I know he's on the Guarded Wing already. Rumors spread like wildfire in the dining hall; I'm sure you know that. But even though he's on the red wing, Bakura isn't _crazy-"_

"Marik, please. There's nothing I can do to stop what's going on. Even if your visit does have a connection to stabilizing Bakura mentally, it's still against our policy-"

"Doc, I'm _begging _you. Let me see him, just this once… I need to know he's okay…" Marik swallowed, bowing his head. "All we have left…is each other… And to know he's going through this alone, I just… I have to make sure he's okay…"

"…Just this once," the nurse warned. "But know now, Marik, both you and I could get into serious trouble for this. One wrong move…" she shook her head. "But I'll allow it, just this once… For your sake."

Marik wasn't sure if he had ever been happier in his life.

* * *

Bakura raised his head as he heard the clicking sound, signaling someone was getting ready to enter his little prison. Bakura grinned darkly to himself, almost preparing himself to be beaten around, like always. _After all, how else should the crazy be treated?_

He watched the door open slowly, outside light pouring in from the hall. Bakura instantly looked away at this, his eyes unaccustomed to the light. To his surprise, he saw two figures in the doorway instead of the normal amount of one.

He ignored them, instead trying to focus his attention on keeping down his stomach acid. He allowed himself to rest against the wall behind him, currently too worn out to think straight.

"Bakura?" A strange voice pricked his eardrums suddenly. Bakura lifted his head, feeling like he had heard that voice before somewhere… And then, as his eyes focused on the man he thought he'd never see again, he felt an ocean of emotion crash over him.

Marik was surprised when Bakura threw himself against him, arms intertwined about his neck, his far too skinny body crushed against his own. Marik felt sick as he felt Bakura's ribs against him, his limbs bony and his skin paler than before, obviously from lack of sunlight. A bit hesitantly, Marik returned the embrace, unsure of what to do when Bakura only hugged him tighter.

"I missed you so much," Bakura whispered suddenly, keeping as close to Marik as he possibly could. "You have no idea…"

"…I understand," the blonde replied, resting his chin atop of Bakura's snowy hair. He didn't bother to break the embrace.

"I hate him," Bakura growled. "At first, I didn't want to lose him… But… Like you said… I'm better off without him…"

Marik blinked, pulling back just enough so that he could look into Bakura's eyes. They were foggy, like they always became when the teenager began to remember something. Marik scowled, shaking Bakura slightly. "Bakura. Bakura, snap out of it."

"He never loved me…" Bakura said hollowly, his eyes entirely blank. "Nothing mattered to him…"

"Bakura!" Marik shook the nineteen-year-old roughly, struggling to pry him out of his twisted memories. "Bakura, listen to me! It's going to be okay!"

"Marik, let me handle this!" the nurse suddenly grabbed Marik's hands, prying him off of Bakura in an instant. She went for Bakura's hands herself; Marik's eyes widened at this.

"No! Don't touch him!" Marik, however, was mere seconds too late. It seemed like the second the nurse's hands set upon Bakura's own, the teen's eyes narrowed, glowing with an unknown emotion. The teenager suddenly swung, clipping the nurse in the jaw with such force it knocked her to the floor.

"Bakura, stop!" Marik desperately grabbed Bakura by the crook of his elbows, trying to hold his friend back. "Stop it!"

"None of you ever loved me!" Bakura screeched, his blank eyes filled to the brim with tears. "You're all just like him!"

"Bakura, _please!" _Marik cried, struggling to wrestle Bakura to the floor while trying to hold his arms down. "I'm here! Everything is going to be okay!"

He somehow managed to hold the still struggling Bakura in place, to the best of his ability. He grabbed Bakura by the chin, forcing the teen to look at him. Angry tears were spilling, unnoticed, from his eyes, which remained blank.

"Bakura… Everything is going to be okay. I promise," Marik said softly, trying to keep his touch as soft as he could. "I promise…"

Marik felt relief flood through him when Bakura blinked once, his eyes slowly clearing of that fog. Bakura stopped fighting, but his tears only increased. Marik reached out, trying to touch the fragile teen before him. However, Bakura cringed, pulling away in an instant. He inched away from Marik, his once silent tears turning into harsh sobs.

"Bakura…" Marik went closer, not caring as he noticed that the nurse had vanished from the room. "Please, I just…"

"I hate this," Bakura said softly, rubbing harshly at the eyes. "I just want it to be over… I don't want to be like this anymore…"

Marik leaned forward, trying once more to touch the fragile teen before him. Bakura, again, cringed away, tears glistening in his eyes. "Please… Don't… Don't touch me… I-I… I don't want to hurt you…"

He was too monstrous to be trusted, he realized; that must've been why they locked him up like this. He smiled bitterly as the medics came storming down the hall, swarming into his room in an instant. He vaguely saw Marik's wide, panicked violet eyes as he was seized by his arms, and held in place. He struggled the best he could, even though he knew, deep down, there was no form of escape.

The buckles of the straightjacket were fastened, successfully holding his arms in place. He saw the glint of the needle in one of the orderlies' hands, filled with an unknown sedative. A few men gripped him, and pinned him down, barely hesitating before ramming the needle into Bakura's skin.

Bakura arched his back, careful not to cry out in pain. His vision almost instantly faded to an off-gray, signaling his mere seconds from unconsciousness. He turned his head weakly to gaze at Marik, and forced himself to smile. "I'm…glad I could…see you again."

And just like before, he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"_It hurts," the other complained, pulling away._

"_Look, it's going to hurt for a while, but you have to get used to it," Akura muttered, wiping at his lips with the back of a pale hand. "You can't expect to grow if you don't take in the excess strength." Akura snickered slightly. "You're already malnourished as it is."_

_The other blushed, looking down at the vast ground below. Akura stared, unable to help it. From the angle this new person was in, its skin shifted to fit its position. The ridges of its spine stuck out dangerously, practically every bone in its body visible to the naked eye._

"…_You make me wonder if I was like you when I was formed," Akura muttered, carelessly swallowing up another bit of negative energy. "I don't remember being so frail or weak, but… I think I spent a lot longer growing than you did."_

_The other merely shrugged at Akura's words, raising its hands heavenward. The energy flocked towards its hand, and Akura watched, silent, as this strange person swallowed a rather large amount of energy._

_Akura was pulled out of his musings by the sound of whimpering. He turned, finding the source Bakura. His host was crying out softly in an obvious pain, curling up into a ball the best he could. Akura hurriedly rose to his feet, making his way towards his host with fast steps. He never noticed the new person follow him._

"_Bakura?" The darker asked, gently shaking the teen's shoulder. Bakura whimpered, eyes slowly easing open, fogged with tears. The two pairs of crimson eyes met, and Akura's already angry ones narrowed further at the sight of those teardrops. "What happened?"_

_Bakura shook his head, struggling not to cry. Akura sighed, grabbing Bakura by the hand, and helped him sit up. Bakura leaned against him, sniffling in a pathetic attempt not to cry. He frowned, however, at the sight of the second person who had previously been standing behind Akura. "What's…going on?"_

"…_Oh." Akura frowned, looking in the other's direction. "Bakura… There's someone else I'd like for you to meet."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16: End.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I just realized today that in a week or so this fanfiction will be having it's first anniversary. Has it really been that long? Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

_

_All Bakura could do was stare at the being before him. It was like Ryou was standing there, looking down at him with large eyes, that form of calmer hair, down to the too-thin figure… Almost instantly, a flood of memories invaded Bakura's mind; things he didn't want to remember. Bakura swallowed uncomfortably, struggling to view this new person through different eyes, instead of merely finding him as his cousin's duplicate…_

"_Bakura, I'd like for you to meet your newest self," Akura said calmly, motioning to the frail form leaning against him. "He doesn't have a name yet, unfortunately."_

_The male was practically clinging to Akura, trembling slightly. He was obviously freezing as he stood there, his naked form coated in goose bumps. Bakura swallowed thickly, for every bone jutted out from a thin layer of skin, which was coated with ocean blue veins._

_Suddenly, Bakura stood up, noting just how short his alternate personalities were in comparison to him. And yet, Bakura knew they harnessed far more power than he imagined. Bakura gripped the newest boy by the arm, successfully managing to detangle him from Akura. Bakura winced as the nameless personality let out a low whimper, pathetically shivering as he stood there._

_Bakura glanced momentarily at Akura, feeling suddenly weak. His entire body felt weighed down by some unknown force, and he felt like he wasn't getting enough air. "How did this happen…?"_

_Akura blinked in surprise when Bakura suddenly fell forward. He lunged, quickly grabbing his host in his arms before he could hit the ground. Almost instantly, Bakura moaned, growing limp in Akura's grip._

_Akura cursed under his breath as Bakura's eyelids fluttered shut, pathetic groans and mewls passing past his lips. Akura quickly set Bakura down, taking a step backwards in order to distance themselves. Apparently he and Bakura being so close still drained Bakura of his strength…_

"_What's wrong with him?" the newest boy asked, gently grabbing Akura by the arm for balance. Akura blinked, resisting the urge to shake him off, and turned to look at the male. "Is it…something I did?"_

"_He gets like this sometimes," Akura said simply, brushing the boy off and stooping down to Bakura's level, hoping the teenager wouldn't fall unconscious. "He's probably in denial right now about all this…"_

_He patted Bakura on the cheek in an attempt of getting the teen to stir. Bakura groaned loudly, arching his back. Akura noticed the paleness in Bakura's cheeks and the scowl on his brow; he realized then how much Bakura was actually suffering due to their closeness. Bakura was obviously trying to resist being drained of his strength, but he was losing that battle._

"_A… Akura…" Bakura's voice was a pathetic whimper, and he groped desperately for the darkness: _his _darkness. "P-Please… D-Don't leave…"_

_Akura could easily detect the pain and fear and Bakura's voice. The young man was on the border of tears, so confused he was on the border of another breakdown. "Bakura… I'm here… Please don't cry…"_

"_Make it go away," Bakura choked, tears burning in his eyes. "Please, make it all go away… I want it all gone… I just want to sleep…"_

"_Soon," Akura whispered, careful to keep his hands to himself, for he knew it would only cause Bakura more pain. "You'll be able to sleep for as you long want… I promise… Just wait a little longer…"_

_Bakura cried out sharply as the darkness touched him; a gentle touch to his arm. Bakura wilted almost instantly, his body unable to handle the strong amount of contact between them._

_Akura sighed, raking his fingers through his messy bangs as he stared down at the now unconscious Bakura. He blinked in surprise as he felt weight settle on his side. He turned his head, finding the nameless personality pressed against him once again, trembling with cold._

"_Why was he acting that way?" he whispered, looking up at Akura slightly. "I don't understand…"_

"…_He's tired, scared, and hurting. He doesn't want to be going through that anymore," Akura murmured in a response, eyes not shifting from his host. "And to be honest… Neither do I. I'm almost to that point of giving him whatever he wants so I won't have to see him upset anymore…"_

"_But why sleeping?" the other asked in curiosity. "He said he wants to just sleep… But what happens if he dreams unpleasantly?"_

"_I doubt it. Bakura has been wanting an endless slumber for as long as I can remember… He just wants an escape… And if he wants it, I'll give it to him. I'm sick and tired of seeing him miserable."_

"_Isn't…an endless slumber impossible for someone like him?" the newcomer asked cautiously, obviously pondering it deeply._

"_I have a solution," Akura muttered, cupping his chin into one palm. "Trust me. I already know what I'm going to do about all this, just you wait…"_

_Akura bent down, gently brushing snowy bangs out of Bakura's eyes. He whispered softly, despite Bakura's unconscious state, "I'll have it all ready by tonight, little one. I promise. Hang in there, just a little longer…"_

* * *

He couldn't stop crying.

Bakura rubbed desperately at his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing, but no matter what he did, they wouldn't stop. He didn't understand what was wrong. He had woken up and had just started sobbing… And now he couldn't stop.

He couldn't erase the feelings of sickness inside of him either. He felt like he was going to be sick at any second… Cautiously, Bakura raised his hands to either side of his skull, allowing his bony fingers to touch his temples. Was it possible he was like this because of the two others inside of his head?

He sniffed pathetically, wiping at his eyes again. He wished he knew what time it was… He _really _wanted to know how long he had been locked up in this jail… It felt like years, and he wanted to end already.

He stood shakily, having to use the padded wall behind him for support. He gazed down at himself before he had to look away, truly and deeply disgusted by his appearance. How did his body become so…_grotesque?_

Bakura was truly frustrated with everything by this point. Why bother to try to change anything when nothing _will _get better?

He knew this place _was _making him insane; he was desperate to get out now. He was growing claustrophobic, delirious, and an insomniac. It was killing him.

He jumped as he suddenly heard a groaning sound that wasn't his own. He glanced about for a moment, before he heard it again. He swallowed, realizing it was coming from inside his head; a disturbing thought.

"A… Akura…?" Bakura murmured, trying to keep his voice down in case one of the nurses was patrolling the halls. He didn't want to get into this any deeper than he already was. "I… Is something wrong?"

_/Nothing's wrong./ _Despite his darkness's reassurance, Bakura did not believe him. After all, he was moaning, bizarre noises that sounded like _whimpers _passing through him. _/Don't worry about it… It's all for you, Bakura…/_

"All…for me?" Bakura repeated, crimson eyes confused. He rubbed away the remainder of his tears, feeling a sudden pain in his temples. He cried out as he grabbed at his burning skull, vision suddenly impaired. "A-Akura, stop! P… Please… I-I don't want to hurt anymore…"

_/I'm doing this for you./ _Bakura bit his lip, feeling like he was going to cry again. _/Please… Just hold on a little longer…/_

"I-I _can't." _Bakura's knees grew weak, and he sank to the padded floor, cradling his head even tighter in his hands. His head was beginning to hurt even worse with every passing second, and he cried out in agony, recognizing this sensation. "A-Akura, _please-"_

_/Just a little more… Then I'll be seeing you one last time…/ _Akura laughed softly, although it sounded strained. _/After all, your wish is my command…/_

"N-No!" Bakura was crying all over again, confused and crippled with pain. His brain felt like it was being ripped to shreds, every bone, muscle, and joint inside of him on fire. He couldn't see straight, nor see the difference between the blacks and whites or color. It felt like the world around him was being dissolved, and he was going with it. He didn't like this feeling. It hurt; it _hurt._

Bakura sank further to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, his skull feeling like it was going to break. Bakura moaned in agony, teardrops falling like rain from his broken crimson eyes. Suddenly, he heard Akura scream. Bakura's tears increased at this, for a new wave of pain washed upon him, successfully blinding him.

Everything was going dark when Akura began to pant, a husky whisper flowing into his eardrum: _/It's all for you./_

_All…for me… _Bakura's eyelids fluttered, the man struggling against the thread of unconsciousness, but it wasn't working. His body thumped faintly in a rhythm, and he was sure he felt something touch him as he finally fell into the black, once again.

* * *

_When Bakura came to, he found Akura looming over him, successfully blocking out his surroundings. There was sweat pouring down like rain on Akura's brow, his crimson eyes alit, like flames. Bakura frowned slightly, trying to move, but his body would not obey. "A… Akura…"_

"_Shh." Akura leaned back slightly; only then did Bakura notice the newest personality sitting beside him, practically cuddled against Akura, obviously for warmth. Bakura hated looking at this newest form; it looked just Ryou, and yet, he saw himself due to that ugly body shape…_

_Bakura allowed himself to lean his head back a bit, frowning a bit as he noticed it was brighter about him. Not nearly as much energy was clumped about him, allowing more room for light into the area._

_Bakura glanced at both of the other boys, noticing the bizarre stains on their lips. The newest personality was swollen in the midsection, and yet, his skin was stretched dangerously over his bones. Akura's glowing eyes looked bloodshot, and tired. The stains about his lips were far worse than the newest personality's._

"_I wanted us to take your stress away," Akura murmured, a sad smile on his lips. "I wanted to give you what you wanted."_

_Bakura blinked, puzzled. He truly didn't understand. "What I…wanted?"_

_Bakura's eyes widened as Akura suddenly clasped a hand over his lips. Almost instantly, Bakura felt his entire body scream in agony from the touch, feeling again like he was burning from the inside out. He jerked away the best he could, relieved when Akura pulled back. Still in shock, Bakura spluttered, "What just…happened?"_

"_You said you wanted an endless slumber," Akura stated, closing his eyes. "And if that's what you want… I will gladly give it to you."_

_Bakura was unsure of what to think. There was no way this reality. After all, wasn't such a wish impossible?_

"_However… There are technically some consequences." Akura sighed, raking his fingers through his bangs. "You'll be, of course, leaving your life behind in a sense. And since you'll be in slumber… I'll have to occupy your body so you won't become a vegetable." Akura smiled gently. "I'll visit you in your dreams, I'm sure. I'm going to miss talking with you, but as long as you're happy… I am too."_

"…_How do you…?" Bakura shook his head. "There's no way…"_

"_Who do you take me for?" Akura scoffed. "I don't think you realize how powerful I truly am. Bakura… All the negative energy you've been producing all these weeks… It's been changing me…"_

_Indeed, Bakura could tell this was true; that would explain all the headaches and pains he had been feeling. Not only that, but now that he looked at Akura more closely, the changes were obvious. Muscles were practically bulging out of Akura's skin, those blood red eyes glowing with not only power, but life. He had finally grown taller, nearly even with Bakura's own height, weight also increased. In Bakura's eyes, this was so different than the short, lanky man that had first approached him._

"…_I've been working so hard for you." Akura smiled. "All that energy… It hurt so much, but… I knew if I could make you happy… It'd be worth it."_

_Bakura's heartbeat suddenly quickened. There was no way this about to come true; was there? "I… I don't want to hurt…anymore."_

"_I can erase your pain," Akura whispered, reaching towards his host. "So long as you hold still… You'll feel only a little more… And you'll never feel it again, I promise…"_

_Akura's hand hovered mere millimeters above Bakura's lips. The teenager sat there for a long moment, before his eyes grew misty, and he whispered, "Tell Marik… If you ever see him… I'm sorry…"_

_And Akura took this as his cue._

_Bakura squeezed his eyes shut as Akura's hand cupped over his lips; the burning sensation inside of him returned, everything on fire. A few tears rolled down his cheeks without his control as he felt like he was starting to drift away. His hips bucked as he tried to fight it all, but he felt another, muscular hand pin him down via his abdomen. When he started to feel the agony fade he opened his eyes a bit, surprised when he was unable to see anything but pitch black about him. He vaguely felt Akura's hand remove from over his swollen lips, and Bakura desperately groped for the man in his blindness._

_The last thing he felt was Akura's hand about his, warm and sweaty, before he fell unconscious for the final time._

_Akura sat there for a long time, merely staring at his host dead in the face, before he allowed himself to release Bakura's hand. There was a bizarre aura of peace about Bakura as he laid there, his mind lost into that of an endless sleep._

_Akura suddenly laughed, cupping his face into his palms. The newcomer stared at him for a long time, unsure of what to say. He didn't have to, however, for Akura spoke first. "I'm going to miss him."_

"_Then why did you put him to sleep?" the other questioned, glancing up into Akura's eyes. Akura frowned suddenly._

"_And see him suffer? I'd rather not. I'd rather him be happy," Akura whispered, gazing down at the slumbering Bakura. "He deserves something nice, just once, after all these years…"_

* * *

Once the newest personality had fallen asleep, Akura decided it was best to sneak out. He couldn't leave Bakura's body empty for much longer, but he couldn't leave the newcomer unattended either. So once he fell into slumber, just like Bakura, Akura decided to go ahead and claim Bakura's body as his own.

The moment he took over, Akura felt the body he was possessing strain, unaccustomed to his presence. Akura yawned loudly as he finalized his control; he stretched his limbs as far as he could, arching his back, and taking in the deepest breaths he could. He loved the real world so much, for he was finally able to set himself free of that near-prison of Bakura's mind. He flexed his fingers, savoring the sensation. He hadn't been in control for a while, so this felt wondrous to him.

And yet… He could understand why this place had driven Bakura up the wall; it was like being locked in a box. The room barely had enough light for him to see, and all that surrounded him was pads.

Akura blinked as he heard a strange, almost robotic sound. He followed the sound, surprised to find the door opening. He hadn't even noticed it before, for it, too, was cushioned with padding. To his surprise, a nurse stepped almost nervously into the room, a tray balanced in her pale hands. Akura quirked an eyebrow at her behavior. Apparently Bakura had been acting strangely to make them all act this way…

"Mr. Bakura? Are you awake?" She left the door cracked behind herself, stepping closer to Akura. "I have your breakfast…"

Akura easily spotted the pills placed neatly onto the wooden tray. At this point, though, he didn't care. He was so hungry his stomach hurt. He didn't budge from his place on the floor, however, which coaxed the nurse into coming closer. She handed him the tray, and took a seat on the edge of the bed a few feet away. Akura didn't care about this; he knew being locked up in the most severe wing of the hospital meant he _always _had to be watched.

He downed the pills dry, not really caring about them. Wordlessly he tore into his food, like a dying animal attacking its prey. The food tasted bland and wasn't appetizing, but Akura was starving. He had also taken notice of Bakura's body; it wasn't anywhere close to good shape, with protruding ribs and thin skin…

"You must be really hungry," the nurse said quietly, tilting her head a bit to one side, red hair falling into her eyes. "You haven't been eating so well lately…"

Akura merely shrugged, nearly halfway done already. He noticed the nurse's questioning glance, her green eyes glimmering in near confusion. She knew there was _something _different about the boy; he hadn't acted this way before.

She waited patiently until Akura finished eating, before collecting his tray for him and heading towards the door. Akura was merely sitting there, the look in his eyes signaling he was in deep thought. Standing in the doorway, the nurse said softly, "Mr. Bakura… Would you like for me to bring you lunch today?"

Akura bobbed his head, resting his chin on his knees. The nurse frowned, about to leave when she heard the barely audible whisper, "I miss you already, Bakura."

Silently, the nurse retreated. She locked the door behind herself, balancing the tray and her clipboard in one arm. Once the door was secured, she hurried down the hall of the red wing, little black shoes click-clacking as she went.

She didn't bother to drop the tray off, instead going for the corridor of doctor's offices. She branched off to one on the right, taking a brief moment to knock. There was a quiet, "Come in," and she obeyed.

She slipped quietly into the office, making sure to close the door behind herself. She stood in front of the door for a long moment, merely watching her superior, waiting. The man was slouched on his desk, rubbing at his temples, his glasses cast upon a rather thick pile of paperwork. "What is it you need?"

"It's about…Mr. Bakura." She hugged the materials in her arms tighter, afraid to know what was coming next. "There's something…I think you should know, sir."

Emerald eyes locked with that of evergreen, and the male at the desk scowled, rising from his chair. "Tell me everything that happened."

-

Akura rolled over onto his back, hands upraised into his line of vision. He felt suddenly lazy after eating; he knew the food was probably drugged, but it was a bit late now to do anything about it.

It was so quiet to him now. Whenever he lived inside of Bakura's mind, Bakura thoughts and words would always flow through his ears and into his brain, and to Akura, it was almost like a melody. It made him feel even closer to Bakura… But now that his host was induced, it was so silent he was a bit unsure of how to take it.

Bored, Akura gulped down a rather large breath, "One-way, that cannot return twice; a lost child looks for a bright place." His voice, despite it being morphed for singing, was still a near rumble. "People who change and people who desire so-"

Akura dropped the note, going dead silent as he heard those little beeps again, signaling someone was coming. He watched the door open a bit, allowing light to seep into the padded room. Akura squinted, his eyes unaccustomed to the bright lights. The door was suddenly closed, and Akura raised his gaze to see who had entered the cell, before going stiff.

_Nokoji. _Akura felt a sudden wave of anger crash over him. _No way. I thought I told him I never wanted to look at him again…_

"What do you want?" Akura snapped, glaring at the brunette from under spiky, silver bangs. "Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see your face again?"

Nokoji stiffened, obviously trying to hold his tongue. Akura smirked slightly, realizing he had easily trapped the psychiatrist. To his disgust, however, Nokoji only came closer, taking a seat a foot or two away from Akura. A near-rumble of a growl escaped Akura's throat, signaling his edge. "I swear, if you touch me, I will _kill _you."

"And _that _is exactly why I'm here," Nokoji stated, rubbing at his forehead, a sigh escaping his lips. "Bakura… We need to talk-"

"Quit calling me that," Akura snarled, defensive side taking over in a second. "What, are you so blind, so idiotic, that you can't tell us apart? How _stupid _are you?"

To his surprise, Nokoji actually _smiled _at his comment. "Of course. _I'm _the one that is blind… And yet, you're the one that is oblivious to those that are trying to help you-"

"_No one _cares about us," Akura snapped, crimson eyes glowing in rage. "You don't understand a _thing _he's been going through… Besides, what good is it, stuffing him full of pills until he pukes? What _good _is it, locking him in this padded room, merely leaving him alone? Why don't any of you _talk _to him like he's human about what he's going through or try to figure out what's making him this way?!" Akura screamed, in Nokoji's face, so angry a vein was throbbing on his temple. "Just admit it; none of you care about him!"

It took all of his willpower not to butcher the man right then and there; after all, the two of them were alone. No one would be there to save Nokoji.

Nokoji was practically unfazed by Akura's outburst. His lips twisted into a smile once more, however, and he murmured, just loud enough for Akura to hear: "Tell me who you really are, Bakura."

"Me?" Akura scoffed, gazing at his fingernails as he leaned back. "I'm all that is reality now. Bakura…no longer exists." Nokoji appeared startled by this, his emerald eyes a signal of it. Akura smirked, and murmured, "Feel free to call me…Akura."

"No longer _exists?" _Nokoji spluttered, which caused Akura to burst into laughter, truly amused by the therapist's confusion.

"Oh, if only you knew…" Akura sneered, crimson locking with that of green. "If only you understood how long I've been growing… It's pointless to try to exterminate me now."

"Why?" Nokoji inched closer to Akura, "Why did you get rid of him?"

"I didn't." Akura said simply, looking away suddenly. "Sure, he may not be able to return to his body, but… He's still alive. I just…wanted to fulfill his wants." Akura sighed. "Although…the chances of him ever waking up again… Is slim to none."

"Why?" Nokoji questioned, hoping deep down to finally crack down on whatever was truly going on now.

"You're a _therapist; _I thought you would understand that humans only use ten percent of their brains." Akura snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you understand."

"Why would you control him like that? You're obviously just using him-"

"Don't criticize me. You have no idea of what he's been going through. I did this… _All _of this… For _him. _He was tired of it all, and needed an escape… And that's what I granted him. He came to me with that wish, and what more could I do than to grant it for him?"

Nokoji shivered slightly when Akura suddenly began to laugh; deep, uncontrollable howls that sounded like near roars. Akura wiped a tear from his eye, looking at Nokoji through crimson orbs, "And yet… What have _you _given him? _Nothing."_

Akura stretched, sleeves of the straightjacket falling over his large, pale hands. He shook his head, an almost crazed, bizarre smile on his lips. "If only you understood what you've gotten yourself into…"

* * *

Chapter 17: End.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter was hard to write for me. I don't know why, it just was. It's also pretty strange, I guess you could say. Go figure.

In other news, I have my two new fanfics planned out, so once this and Unchained are wrapped up, get ready for some new stuff! Anyway, enjoy the chapter you guys waited so patiently for! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Nokoji swallowed, unable to unlock his gaze from Akura's eyes. They gave way to a path of insanity, a fire of emotion visible in them. They were dangerous and threatening, and yet…

"Aniko and I _will _bring him back," Nokoji said suddenly, emerald eyes narrowing behind his square-rimmed glasses as he began to stand.

"I'd like to see you try," Akura said carelessly, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "This slumber has finally stolen his pain away… And yet, he is unable to awaken, because he's far too broken now for that."

Nokoji blinked when Akura suddenly stood up, inches shorter than himself. Yet, a near ocean of confidence radiated from him, lips twisted into a smirk.

"You're a coward," Akura whispered, taking a few strides, stopping before Nokoji, who refused to move, merely staring down into red eyes. "You didn't bother to try to figure out what was wrong with him. You and that idiotic girl… You both merely thought that if you took Bakura away, he would supposedly 'heal'… And yet… That had only made matters worse, has it not?"

"Would it have really mattered?" Nokoji hissed. "_You _would've still caused mayhem-"

"I'm doing all of this because he's suffocating here!" Akura screamed, sizing up, his fists shaking at his sides. Those crimson orbs flashed, and Akura ground his teeth together for a brief moment, struggling to control his temper. "And it's all _your _fault… I hate you… I hate you so _much… _I just… I want…to killyou, so _badly…"_

"But you won't." Nokoji said this simply, even daringly, quirking one eyebrow. "Because then Bakura would be even deeper into this mess."

Akura scoffed, leaning back onto the balls of his feet. "I'm almost to the point of taking the chance. After all…" He looked into Nokoji's eyes, his own burning in rage, "I think the world may be a better place without you."

"I'm sure Bakura looks at you the same way-"

Eyes flashing, Akura pulled back one fist, and punched Nokoji in the jaw before the therapist could even blink. Akura watched him sink to the padded floor, nursing his jaw, which was already blooming an ugly shade of purple. Akura crouched down before him, a smirk playing on his thin lips. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

One sleeved hand collected Nokoji's wrists, the other going to his neck, squeezing slightly. Nokoji was straining under his grip, obviously trying to free himself, but Akura merely cut off his flow of oxygen, and the man stopped in an instant.

"I could kill you right now," Akura murmured, their noses mere inches apart. "No one could come in time to save you." Nokoji blinked, slightly confused, when Akura released him, taking one step back. "But then again… I would be stooping to _your _level, would I not?"

"There is no limit to your actions," Nokoji hissed, eyes narrowed slightly.

Akura laughed, rolling his shoulders in a shrug, holding up his hands before him. The too large sleeves of the straightjacket hid them from sight, however. "Oh, don't be stupid. So long as it puts my dear little Bakura into too much danger… It won't be performed." He smirked, snagging Nokoji's wrists, and jerking his hands above his head. "Then again… He's at rest now."

He pulled back, slapping the man across the face with as much force as he possibly could, his eyes suddenly angry. He snarled, grabbing Nokoji's shoulders, and shoved him into the wall, easily pinning the man there. He began to yell, "If you hadn't done all this to him, I wouldn't have had to force him away!"

"It wasn't _my _fault," Nokoji hissed back, nursing at his throbbing cheek, glaring up into Akura's eyes. He knew it was best not to fight back; it would only make the patient angrier. "If you hadn't treated Ryou the way you did-"

"_Shut up!" _Akura's eyes flashed again, and he slapped Nokoji across the face again – harder – if that was even possible. Akura was seething, shaking in his rage. "You don't _get _it! Do you even know _why _I did all those things?!" Akura's hands shot out, grabbing Nokoji about the throat. "He never _loved _him! All I ever wanted was for Bakura to be accepted, and even though Bakura worked himself to death trying to make Ryou healthy and happy, the brat never loved him back!"

Akura shoved Nokoji away, cradling his angular face in his hands, which were shaking. Letting out a choked cry, Akura directed a well-aimed punch at the padded wall. Sleeved hands desperately clawed at the pads, as if begging for an escape.

"Ever since…Bakura moved in that day… Ryou loved him, a little bit. But I don't know _why _he stopped. It was as if the two were too different to get along, because they began to argue, separate… And at night I could hear Bakura sobbing, because he _knew. _He _knew _Ryou would never love him back!" Akura was trembling violently, his eyes bloodshot. "I wasn't jealous of his desires. I could care less that he didn't notice me yet. I just wanted Ryou to love him back. And I didn't know what else to do other than to _force _him to love Bakura. It was the only option left."

"That makes no sense," Nokoji murmured, emerald eyes narrowing. "How would _hurting _Ryou encourage him to love Bakura?"

"Because he knew that if he didn't, I'd get hold of him again…" Akura sighed. "Although he was too stupid to tell us apart, just like you." Akura leaned back against the padded wall, examining his fingernails. "Is everyone so _blind _they couldn't come to terms that I was a separate being?"

Nokoji remained mute this time around. Akura sneered at this, grabbing hold of the therapist's necktie, and tugged, successfully pulling the man closer. "You're all screwed now. Bakura is gone, and _I _now have control… There's no way to exterminate me now." He released his grip, giving Nokoji one final shove, against the padded wall. "You've wasted so much precious time, and now you're too late."

Nokoji watched Akura travel across the tiny, enclosed room, making his way to the bunk residing against the opposite wall. Akura took a seat upon it, curling up slightly. Those blood-red eyes didn't blink as he stared. "I suggest you go away. There's no more information you need, so leave. I'm tired."

Much to Akura's relief, Nokoji rose from his spot on the floor, slowly, almost numbly, exiting the room, making sure to lock the door behind himself.

Akura leaned back, closing his eyes, and smiled, almost bitterly. "I guess it's time to check up on Bakura…"

* * *

"_This doesn't make any sense," Bakura muttered to himself, upraising one hand. The sun was beating down on him, blinding him. He tipped his head back, looking up into the sky. It was _too _blue. Cloudless, and vast._

_He took another look around himself. He had woken up on what looked like a beach, cast away in the sand, small waves rippling at his bare feet. He was still on the shore, for he was almost afraid to venture away from it. But no matter how long he walked down the edge of the shore, the sands never seemed to end._

"_Where _am _I?" Bakura muttered, more to himself, for there was no other forms of life about him. He turned to the ocean before him, inching close enough for the waves to slide over his toes. He could smell the salt in the air, the water a vast, sparkling blue-green before him._

"_This has _got _to be a dream," Bakura murmured to himself, raking his fingers through his bangs. "Man, I must be really tired…"_

_Rolling his shoulders, Bakura took a seat on the shore, a few inches away from the tide to avoid getting wet. The sun was warm upon him, bathing him in a light he hadn't felt in forever._

_Suddenly, he felt something touch him. Bakura jumped, whirling around as something bizarre came in contact with his hand, which had been resting on the warmed sand. To his surprise, there was what appeared to be a crow sitting next to him, head cocked, eyes locked with his._

"_What in the world-?" Bakura couldn't help but to stare, noticing the bird's eyes were a striking blood red. "A crow? How strange…"_

_He couldn't get over those eyes. Small, nearly glowing… An almost sad smile came over Bakura's lips, and hesitantly, he held out a hand. To his surprise the dark bird hopped onto his forearm, perching itself there. Bakura slowly brought his arm back, staring into those eyes…_

"_You remind me of someone," Bakura murmured softly, his eyes sad as he looked away and out towards the ocean. He suddenly sighed. "I'm so stupid; sitting here and talking to an animal…"_

_Bakura jumped as the crow suddenly squawked, its wings suddenly fluttering. Bakura pulled back, wincing as its claws sunk into his arm, nearly drawing blood._

"_Ouch!" Bakura desperately tried to remove the bird from his forearm, crying out as it pecked him on the back of the hand. "Hey! What's your-"_

_He froze as the bird looked at him, those red eyes narrowed, unmoving; glowing and dangerous. Bakura paled slightly, the situation dawning on him. "A… Akura?" The bird cocked its head, the eyes getting somewhat wider, almost amused. "You…_are _Akura…right?"_

_One black wing fluttered, the bird suddenly hopping off of Bakura's arm, and scurried off towards the water. Bakura watched in a perplexed silence as the bird made its way to the edge of the tide, getting close enough to get its feet wet. Bakura frowned, watching it, slightly confused. He blinked as the bird's head suddenly whipped around, those _eyes _staring him down again…_

_Bakura slowly got up from his place on the sand, approaching the bird. It squawked loudly, taking flight, and, to Bakura's surprise, perched itself back onto him, this time on his shoulder._

"_This is so weird," Bakura muttered, again taking a seat on the beach, the sand warm beneath him. He watched, quietly, as the water lapped at his toes. "But I'm not complaining… It's better than that _prison…_" He buried his scarred, bony fingers into his bangs, raking them through. His eyes were somewhat glassy suddenly, "But… I do miss Marik… I hope he isn't too upset…"_

_The crow cawed loudly, fluttering on Bakura's shoulder, successfully getting the male's attention. Bakura practically glared at it, their forms bathed in afternoon sunlight. "You're an awfully noisy bird." He sighed, gazing out towards the horizon. "Although I guess you're better company than none."_

_He lay down on the shore, spread-eagled, carelessly being accepted into a sunbath. He closed his eyes, sighing. He upraised his hands for a moment, tugging down the hem of his shirt, which had ridden up on him. He had noticed he was no longer wearing the uniform of the asylum, but instead a loose-fitting gray t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts. Good thing; it was hot enough as it was…_

_He no longer felt like he was suffocating. He felt free now, finally able to breathe, to see, to _live. _As he began to lull into a light slumber, he finally realized he could do so without a panic attack jolting him awake. He was free._

_A smile touched Bakura's lips as the male closed his eyes, finally falling asleep under the sun. Mere moments after he succumbed to the darkness, the crow hopped off his shoulder, but stood next to the man's slumbering form._

_The bird squawked softly, twisting slightly, and took a nip at its cluster of feathers, before glancing back at Bakura. "He'll figure it all out eventually."_

* * *

Akura's eyes shot open as he vaguely heard the door to his cell open up. He quickly sat up, noticing with a bit of relief it was only a nurse; surprisingly it was the same one that had came to give him materials earlier. "…Oh. It's you."

"You were asleep around lunch, so I didn't want to wake you. I brought you dinner through," she replied, closing the door behind herself. She made her way over to the bunk, handing Akura the tray before standing there, as if unsure of what to do next.

"Make yourself at home, lady," Akura muttered, shoveling down the food as fast as he could. He was starving. "If you can, anyway."

Akura watched her moves out of the corner of his eye. She took a seat on the bunk, but Akura noticed she did this hesitantly, and sat as far away from him as possible.

They didn't speak to one another the entire time. When Akura was done – having practically inhaled everything he had been given – she merely collected his things and slipped out of the cell, making sure to lock the door behind herself.

"Dumb broad," Akura muttered, flopping down on the bed, spreading his limbs apart, carelessly allowing them to hang off the sides of the mattress. He stared up at the ugly colored ceiling, eyes half-lidded.

He wanted to see Bakura again…but he wasn't sure his body could handle it. When he had woken up the first time inside Bakura's mind, the newest personality was hovering over him, and his chest hurt so bad he couldn't move; a sign of strain.

He couldn't risk it, no matter how much he wanted to. If one thing went wrong, he could very well lose control of Bakura's body, and _that _would be a disaster on its own. He just had to wait…

He rolled over onto his side, curling up into himself for warmth, bloody eyes unmoving from the padded wall as he vaguely heard shouting from next door. His eye twitched slightly as he struggled to block whoever it was out, but that was a task easier said than done.

"_Shut up!" _Akura bellowed, although he knew it was pointless. He highly doubted anyone could hear him due to the padded walls.

Akura growled softly, rolling over again and curling into himself, grumpily closing his eyes. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

"_You were gone a long time."_

_Akura glanced up to look from the slumbering Bakura to the newest personality, who was sitting a few feet away. "Well, sorry. Some things just need to be taken care of." Akura sighed softly, Bakura's head residing upon one thigh. He absently pulled his fingers through the man's snowy hair._

_The newest boy was mute for a long time, watching Akura's actions for a long moment, before asking quietly, "Why don't you like me? What did I do?"_

_Akura didn't bat an eyelash; his crimson eyes merely slid upwards, meeting the newer one's gaze. "You remind me of someone I hate."_

"_But I'm not_ _the same person._" _The pale boy frowned. "Why won't you give me a chance? Do you not trust me?"_

"_I don't trust you." Akura shrugged, unconsciously stroking Bakura's hair. "I don't give chances, and only time builds up trust. I barely even know you; all I know is that you and Bakura are one in the same, in a similar fashion that he and I are. I do not know any other details about you."_

"_And _I _don't know anything about either of you, or about where we are, but do you see me complaining?" The man's tone was enough to make Akura scowl. "So what's the big deal?"_

"_Oh, so you want to know more, do you?" He felt suddenly angry, hating how he had to look at the Ryou lookalike, hating that voice, hating _everything _about the male. Gently Akura moved Bakura's head, resting it gently on the ground. "Then allow me to teach you a thing or two."_

_His fists were shaking. His anger, still pent up from his situation with Nokoji, was coming back full force. Suddenly, Akura launched himself, lunging and grabbing the male about the shoulders. His nails bit into pale skin, and Akura shoved, successfully spending the man tumbling onto his back._

_With a snarl Akura straddled the bony waist, pinning the man's hands at either side of his skull. Akura's eyes were narrowed to slits, unable to see any bit of Bakura in the male; all he saw was Ryou._

_And because of that, he loved the fear he could see in those wide eyes._

"_Do tell; do I scare you?" Akura snarled, leaning forward, his nails biting into creamy skin. "Does my anger frighten you?"_

_His hands were trembling. He knew he couldn't hurt the boy, no matter how much he wanted to. This was Bakura, and he couldn't hurt him. At least not physically, but even if he resorted to emotional damage, he could very well disturb Bakura, and he didn't want that._

"_S-Stop…" The male whimpered softly, his arms tensing under Akura's powerful grip. Akura's eyes narrowed further at the voice, rage building, partially in disgust. He hated the other's voice, how close it sounded to Bakura in tears…_

"_Then learn your place," Akura snarled. His nails dug deeper into the boy's arms, secretly loving the pitched whine that tore from his lips. With a deep growl, Akura clambered off of the boy, practically glaring at him as he did this._

_A small whimper passed his lips, and Akura snorted slightly in disgust as the boy curled up into a ball, his eyes squeezed closed. Akura blinked, somewhat surprised as tears suddenly began to flow down ivory cheeks._

_Akura crouched down before the frail male, his head cocked to one side as he stared. Somewhat hesitant, he reached out, touching at the younger personality's cheek, harshly rubbing the tears away. "Stop crying."_

_He finally understood it all. He wasn't sure what had brought it all on, but he was sure the sight of the teardrops was partially the reason._

_Bakura had problems with his emotions, and Akura knew this. But he was born out of suffering, and instability. Bakura rarely felt anger, and Akura was nothing more than a creation to take the anger. To swallow it all, to pool it, and release it in revenge, because Bakura could not do such things on his own._

_And this boy… Bakura's emotional overload - his overflowing sadness and despair – had brought forth another personality. So this male was just like Akura, in a twisted way. To take up with the emotions and let it all loose, for Bakura could not._

_Akura gnawed on his lip for a moment, his eyes proving he was thinking deeply. If the boy came forth because of Bakura's tsunami of misery… Mostly because of what Ryou had done… Was it possible that _that _was the reason he resembled Ryou?_

_Akura let out an agitated sigh, again scrubbing away the male's tears with his thumb. "I said stop crying!"_

_The male cringed away from him, making Akura sigh again, louder this time. He balanced his hands on his hips, an expression similar to a pout on his face as he pondered the situation. "…Look. I… I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have blown up on you about this. It's…not your fault."_

_The smaller male remained silent, unable to meet Akura's gaze._

_Akura pulled a clawed hand through his snowy bangs, huffing. He took a seat again, looking down at Bakura. His pale fingertips cupped the young man's jaw, a blank expression on his lips at the cold flesh. His fingers lingered, and Akura groaned in complete exasperation, screwing his eyes shut._

"_I hate this." Akura muttered, releasing Bakura to cradle his skull in his hands. "I want everything to be over already. You have no idea how much I miss him, how much I wanna kill those people…"_

_The newest personality jumped as Akura suddenly pulled back a fist, slamming it into the ground below, so hard his knuckles snapped and popped in response. With a choked cry, Akura did the action several more times, torn inside. He needed to free his caged hatred and rage, but he couldn't. He was struggling to hold it in and it was driving him insane!_

"_S-Stop!" Suddenly the newest boy grabbed his arm, holding it in midair as Akura had made a move to start the fifth punch. "Y-You're…really hurting yourself-"_

"_Way to state the obvious," Akura snarled, ripping his arm free. Blood was trickling down his fingertips and huge bruises were already webbing across the skin. "I think I know what I'm doing-"_

"_Why would you do that?" The newest boy growled suddenly, glaring at Akura. "Seriously. How stupid can you be to destroy your body?"_

"_How else am I supposed to get these feelings out?!" Akura bellowed. "I'm trying to hold them all in and I just _can't _anymore, okay?! I… I've got to do this…"_

"_You don't." Pale fingers tightened about Akura's slender wrist._

"_Leave me alone!" Akura screeched, ripping his arm free. "You don't _get _it, so quit acting like you do…"_

"_It would probably help if you explained. You've barely spoken to me, let alone explained anything to me." Those eyes didn't even move. "How long are you planning on hiding from me?"_

_Akura whirled instantly. "Hiding? You must be kidding."_

"_Yes, hiding. If you ask me, Akura, you're a coward." The boy scowled deeply, his tone proving he was completely serious._

"_You little…" Akura snarled, his left eye twitching. "I swear, you're lucky Bakura's asleep, otherwise I'd butcher you right now-"_

"_So you said about Nokoji." The boy shrugged. "Just face it, Akura, you don't-"_

"_Shut up!" Akura suddenly screamed, lunging, and grabbing the boy by a handful of hair. In one swift movement he flung the personality to the ground, smashing the side of his skull against the flooring._

_Instantly, Bakura let out a pitched scream, his fragile form jerking violently for a brief second before falling still, but he was whimpering softly._

_Akura swore lowly, casting his gaze at Bakura. He was lucky the teen hadn't woken up…or that he had really hurt him. He turned his attention back onto the personality before him, growling softly as he dragged him upright._

_A smudge of blood was already showing on his skull. Akura chuckled, leaning forward, and licking the spot, successfully lapping up the blood. "I am not a coward." Akura sneered, running his tongue over the laceration again. "I just wait for the right time."_

* * *

"So what do we do?" Aniko asked, standing behind her colleague.

"I don't even know where to start," Nokoji groaned, cradling his head in his hands, pouring over the files on his desk. "Why didn't we realize all this sooner?"

"You said it yourself; he had multiple symptoms that came from a display of different disorders." Aniko had seated herself on the back counter in Nokoji's office, scowling down at Bakura's file. "Seems the more time goes by the younger and more screwed up these kids get."

Nokoji seemed thoughtful for a long moment, before groaning, reaching out taking the large, black phone into his hand. After glancing down, he dialed a number, drumming his fingers on his huge desk for a moment.

The other end rang, and rang, and rang. Finally, just before the answering machine started, Nokoji vaguely heard a male's voice. _"Hello…?"_

"Ah, Ryou; is that you?"

"_Nokoji-san?" _Ryou's voice seemed hesitant. _"Why… Why are you calling?"_

"I… I don't really think I can describe all this to you over the phone, Ryou. Would you…be able to stop by sometime soon? Preferably today… This is urgent-"

"_What happened to Bakura?" _Ryou's voice was strained, as if he was trying to hide tone from his voice, sounding as if he had been expecting this.

"Ryou… Please, just come by the office as soon as you can. Aniko and I need to speak with you as soon as possible." Nokoji scowled. "I'm serious, Ryou, this is extremely important."

"…_Okay. Is it alright if I stop by in about forty minutes or so?"_

"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you then, Ryou." Nokoji proceeded to hang up the black phone on its cradle, groaning softly. He took off his glasses, cleaning them with the hem of his shirt as he stared thoughtfully into space.

"…You're worried." Aniko said this softly, her gray-blue eyes narrowing.

"Of course I am." Nokoji bit at one fingernail, pouring back over Bakura's files. "Aniko, what are we going to do about him? If he's truly in such a slumber as the boy described, then it's practically a coma! There's nothing we can do, is there?"

"All we can do is to try to get rid of his other personality." Aniko folded her legs, one atop the other, and glanced down at the file. "So long as we can exterminate that one, Bakura will resurface."

"That's the problem. Apparently – according to his theory – he's been inside of Bakura far longer than anyone has actually known. Obviously he has power. How are we going to kill something that knows its host inside and out and can easily outsmart us with its methods?"

"We'll figure it out. All of these patients are puzzles, Nokoji. You have to find a way to put the pieces together before you can decipher the message."

"I suppose…"

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. You've been working all day; I'm sure you're hungry." The woman hopped up from the counter, making her way to the front of Nokoji's desk, where she paused, obviously waiting.

"…All right." Slowly, Nokoji closed the Bakura's file, tucking it away in the manila folder it came from. He rose from his desk, sighing, and followed Aniko out into the hall.

Even as he closed his door behind him, the therapist could not shake the image from his mind. Crimson eyes, so broken, so empty… As if screaming for help.

* * *

Chapter 18: End.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This update took so long to churn out, and I apologize. My time for fanfiction was sucked up at some point, and other times, I was too preoccupied with life itself to think of updating. But I'm back on track now! And for those of you that waited for me, that continued to support me so much through this long period, I want to thank you so much. It means so much to me. Anyway, I'm sorry you had to wait so very long for an update; I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"It isn't as easy as you once thought, is it?"

The therapists sat in silence at this question, walls painted an almost glossy white seeming to echo their stillness. Ryou, across from the pair, didn't move from his black cushioned leather chair. Hunched over, with his hands balanced under his chin, he gave a sort of disgruntled sigh, rubbing a temple. He seemed to want to speak, but chose not to do so.

Nokoji moved only slightly, barely enough to lean against his desk a little more than previously. "…No," he answered, though hating to admit his previous hypothesis had been proven as incorrect.

Ryou just glared at the pair, eyes practically dead. "And what do you intend on doing to solve this?"

"The best solution would be to get both parts of his mentality to combine once more as one whole person," Aniko replied.

Ryou didn't even blink. "And _how _do you think you're going to accomplish that?"

All that greeted his ears was silence; proof that neither therapist had an answer.

* * *

"_You aren't worried?" The newest personality asked, looking up from Bakura to Akura, who sat rather calmly before the two, legs crossed and face occupied._

_Akura seemed to pull somewhat out of his thoughts then, looking at the newcomer. "Worried? Why would I be?" The bigger male didn't move, still holding Bakura close._

"_About Bakura," he started, tilting his head. "From what you've told me, things have been going along too easily. Aren't you nervous the therapists or whatever you called them are gonna try to do something about you?"_

_Akura seemed to twitch a little, eyes narrowing. "Then let them. They don't know anything about us. They're powerless due to their ignorance."_

"_Well… I mean… What if they _do _figure something out? I mean, eventually they'll-"_

"_Don't jinx us, you hear me?" Akura suddenly snapped, his body tense now with nerves. He seemed to be greatly on edge, as if stress was causing a rapid deterioration of his normal, calmer emotions. "Don't say anything else. You talk too much."_

_The younger just blinked, before sighing, deciding it was best to merely obey the older personality, instead of arguing back. And it was then that the silence settled in, thick and stretching on for what seemed like forever. Akura seemed all but satisfied, but he just sighed, looking at the newest personality, before speaking._

"_Which reminds me," Akura's voice didn't seem interested in his own words, it appeared, but his eyes said differently. "I can't keep calling you 'kid' and 'brat' and all that jazz forever. You need a name."_

_The newest personality blinked, slowly, ever so slowly, tilting his head as far to the right as it could go. "A…name?"_

"_Yeah, a name. Like how I'm Akura, he's Bakura, so on and so forth." Akura informed, before inspecting the newest boy in silence for a long moment, humming with thought. "Okay, how about… Akio?"_

_The newest personality just blinked. "What made you think of that?"_

_Akura just chuckled. "It means bright. And, judging by my standards, you seem intelligent, and probably the most optimistic out of all of us, if that helps any." He grinned. "What do you think?"_

_The personality gave a bit of a grin. "I like it."_

* * *

For what he believed to be the first time in his existence, Akura dreamed. After he and Akio broke off their conversation, he decided to take a nap. After all, it was a lot more work controlling Bakura's body than he initially believed it to be…

He blearily opened his eyes as he felt something touch him. He snarled a little, taking a swat at who, or what, was shaking him. He still didn't know how anyone would've entered his room without him knowing…

"…It's time to wake up, now."

He didn't hear the first part of the sentence; only the latter half. He grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes, before sitting up, looking up to find what looked like a nurse standing next to his bunk. He growled a little at her, seeming satisfied when she edged slightly away from him.

"Mr. Bakura, you have an appointment to attend."

This seemed to capture Akura's attention. The insane male looked at her with an almost questioning glance, before just chuckling, and standing up. Despite his thin stature, his height far advanced the nurse's. "Are you sure you wish to be allowing me to run free?"

He didn't wait for an answer, however. The fact he was allowed out of that prison – with the silence that made his mind buzz with his own anxiety – was enough to get him moving. He practically flew out of the cell as soon as the nurse opened the door for him.

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting to be directed. He didn't want to risk being locked back up in the padded cell by wandering off without assistance. However, a thought quickly made him pause. _Appointment? With who?_

He suddenly scowled as he was led down the pearly white corridor. He had been tricked, and he realized this with an angry heart. He was locked in a padded room; if someone wanted him, they would come to him! He wasn't supposed to be let out! There must have been something more…

Akura just growled softly to himself as he was led to a room at the end of the hall. Before he had time to react, the nurse buckled up his straightjacket, and he was practically forced into the room then. He struggled a little bit, grunting as he was placed a little roughly into hard metal chair, behind a long wooden table. The nurse disappeared then, but Akura quickly understood what was going on as he looked across the table before him.

Akura suddenly stood up sharply, snarling as he glared at Ryou from across the table. The teen before him didn't move, just stared at him with those eyes he hated.

"Bakura-"

"That's not my name!" Akura screeched, temper flaring as he squirmed violently, trying to free his hands from the straightjacket. "Akura! My name is _Akura!"_

Ryou just blinked, before sighing very softly. "Akura… Sit down. I'm here to talk. I don't…" He looked uncomfortable. "I just want to talk to you."

Ryou just stared at the man that controlled his cousin's body. The form trembled violently, in rage, or frustration; possibly both, but Ryou wasn't sure. He had to try to talk sense into this monster. He couldn't just let the beast inside his cousin grow anymore; let him cause anymore destruction.

Ryou's brown eyes rolled around slightly, before looking to his left. Although neither of them could see it, there was a glass wall. Before Akura had been brought in, Ryou had discussed with the two therapists possible maneuvers to take in order to rope the man under control; or even better, destroy him.

Ryou was the bait, and he knew this. He would form as an outlet for Akura; get him to talk, and allow the therapists to get information as they stood, unseen, behind the one-way glass wall. They hoped it was possible that if Akura got out enough pent-up anger, along with Ryou's combat of words, that the monster's instability would be cured. Perhaps then it would grow easier to eliminate Akura for good?

Akura shook for a long moment, before slowly sitting back down in the chair. It was no use. He wanted to destroy Ryou, yes, but how was that possible? This, in itself, was obviously some sort of ploy. Why else would he be locked up in a room with Ryou? On top of it, his hands were disabled due to the straightjacket…

"Are you willing to talk to me?" Ryou asked slowly.

"You act as if I have a choice." Akura snarled, sitting up almost perfectly straight. "Do I _want _to? No. Will I? Yes."

Ryou didn't even blink. "I'm not forcing you to talk, you know."

"I'm not stupid. I'm perfectly aware of the fact I don't have to talk if I don't _want _to. However: perhaps if I do, you'll finally go away and do the world a favor."

Ryou's jaw visibly clenched, then. A small spew of angry thoughts hit his mind then, but he kept his mouth shut. "Alright, then."

Akuma seemed to snicker as he noticed the slight change in Ryou's facial expression. "What's wrong? Already getting irritated?" He leaned forward, then. "Allow me to ask the first question, my dear Ryou. Why do you bother to even keep trying? It's pretty obvious to me that Bakura was the _last_ thing you cared about. But when you figured it all out, all of a sudden matters? What are you trying to imply? Trying to make yourself look good, Ryou?"

The young man growled slightly. "I've always cared about Bakura-"

"You _liar," _Akura snarled between clenched teeth. "You never cared about him!"

"If I remember correctly, I was the one being asked a question. And if I knew any better, then I'm the one permitted to speak, not you." Ryou suddenly snapped, eyes narrowing. "Besides. When were you 'created', Akura? And how long, since then, did it take for you to actually gain the ability to come out into the real world?"

Akura's jaw clenched. "Why does it matter?"

"Because it all ties together, does it not?" An uncharacteristically sly smile passed Ryou's face. "Bakura obviously wasn't 'suffering' when we first moved in together when he parents died, because if he was, you would've appeared right then! But you didn't. You needed more time. He wasn't hurt enough. But you did effect him, whether you know it or not."

"What do you know?" Akura snapped, not liking how Ryou was starting to back him into a corner. "You don't know him-"

"Wrong. I know my own cousin. At least I did, before you began to screw with his head. Back then he at least smiled!" Ryou seemed to be growing angry. "And do you even _know _why I began to act the way I did? Because up until you showed yourself, the pain he kept feeling was turning him into a monster! The headaches he constantly complained about made him snap instantly and I _had _to strengthen myself if I wanted to stand my ground against him!"

Akura growled lowly, eyes narrowing. But he, for once, had nothing to say.

Ryou took this as a chance to keep going on with his argument. He was starting to rise out of his chair, eyes narrowed in anger that was so unlike him, but was obviously real. "You were the entire reason he became miserable! You caused him the pain; you forced us both to change because of it! And soon after, you hatched, did you not? You took him over at random intervals and began to beat me until I couldn't see straight!" Ryou began to scream, fully standing up at this point, hands splayed upon the table. "I couldn't bring myself to treat him like a human anymore, because he wasn't! He was turning into a monster!"

"The only _monster _here is you, Ryou!" Akura suddenly began to yell, too, standing up, crimson eyes starting to glow maliciously.

"Just shut up and let me talk!" Ryou was starting to shake. "You destroyed everything! All you thought about was yourself, from the time you were a mere thought, up until this very moment! And you expected everything to go back to normal when you came around? After I sat there taking your abuse, the whole time thinking it was my own flesh and blood, you thought I would just go back to what I used to be?

"I couldn't do that! People are three-dimensional. We can change at our will and there are no guarantees we'll ever be the same. Of course I was mean to Bakura, but how was I supposed to know any better? You never defined yourself. I thought you were both one in the same. So of course as I struggled to grow my own edges, I didn't know where to stop."

Ryou panted slightly, face contorted slightly in a rage that he had been holding in for so long. Akura simply stared at him, before suddenly starting to laugh. "Oh, Ryou! Are those reasons, or excuses? I thought you claimed that you knew your cousin! Surely you should've been able to tell I wasn't the same person."

"You expected me to be able to tell? I couldn't even think straight from all the pain I was in half the time, all wounds you caused me!" He bared his teeth then, in an anger he didn't know he had inside of him. "And then I snapped. Remember? I was tired of getting beaten day in and day out. So I fought back at last. And what did you do? You ran. You let Bakura take the blows. But guess what happened next? Do you remember? He stabbed me because I was hurting him, which I didn't realize. And you just hid and let him go through everything alone. You're such an _amazing _protector, aren't you, Akura? Sounds to me like _you're _the one that should disappear!"

Akura suddenly stood up, so sharply his chair tumbled over backwards behind him. "_Shut up!" _Tears of sheer frustration gathered in his eyes, but did not fall. "Just _shut up! _You don't know _anything!"_

"I know that you're a coward, and a parasite, and nothing more." Ryou got up himself, drawing closer to Akura. He seemed brave on the outside, but his insides screamed in anxiety at the closeness between them. "Just disappear, Akura."

The man was desperately trying to break free of the tight coiling binds of the straightjacket. Ryou didn't move, merely watching, face motionless as he caught sight of the tears that slowly rolled down Akura's face; liquid of frustration, bitterness, and anger.

Even with his current advantage, Ryou kept pushing Akura's obviously straining mental walls. He leaned on the table, his slightly trembling pale hands making a slight scuffing sound as he moved. His voice had dropped to something just above a whisper, then. "You were simply jealous, weren't you? Envious that no one loved you. Am I correct?"

"Shut_ up!" _Akura's voice suddenly cracked, the man violently trying to wrangle himself out of the straightjacket. He suddenly began thrashing, more tears suddenly coming as Akura's mind seemed to be caving in upon itself. "_Shut up!"_

Ryou didn't move when Akura suddenly slumped to the floor. The man was still straining against the binds of his straightjacket, struggling to keep the tears held back. "You don't know _anything!" _His eyes suddenly slammed shut, a look of near pain suddenly coming across his face. "You don't _know anything!"_

* * *

_Bakura gasped as he suddenly shot awake. His skin felt clammy and practically seemed to crawl along his body as if it had a mind of its own. His breathing, for whatever reason, seemed heavy. And yet, he had no recollection of having any sort of nightmare… So why was his body in the same state as if he had one?_

_He looked around, then. He was still sleeping on what looked like the exact same patch of golden beach sand. Yet… Everything else seemed different. The previous beautifully sparkling waves of the tide had turned an ugly shade of what looked like almost an inky purple. The sky over him had turned dark, practically black, as if there was an approach of a heavy storm._

_What disturbed him even more was the fact he couldn't see more than a few yards in each direction. The area about him just seemed to melt into a nothingness of black; as if the world just cut to a complete halt. He reached out his hand, and felt at the ground at first; the sand was still there. Hesitantly, he stood up, and wandered off a little into the darkness. When he walked into the black, it was as if…nothing existed. He bent over to touch the sand but felt nothing. He heard nothing. Everything was…gone._

_He backed fearfully out of the dark and back towards his initial spot. Lightning crashed out over the edge of the horizon, the tides seeming almost angry at something. Bakura looked back over his shoulder to find the darkness seeming to be creeping up closer to him, closing but surely enveloping his world in nothingness._

_He didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything he _could_ do but wait. The tide crashed angrily at his feet as the storm over the horizon brewed slowly. And sure enough, he saw the darkness just a few inches away from his eyes. And as it closed in on him, blinding him, he saw nothing, felt nothing, no matter how hard he tried. There was nothing._

* * *

_It was as if there was a ceiling caving in upon him. Akio had desperately shielded his head with arms, his body feeling like it was being pelted with rocks; crushed by falling timbers. The amount of light was dimming before brightening, and it confused, and yet, scared him. He didn't know what to think._

_He looked to Akura, but said male was not available for questioning. Akio wasn't sure what was going on, but he could tell Akura was currently going through something, and by the way he looked it wasn't anything good. Said other personality disorder was hunched over into himself, holding himself tightly, but the look on his face showed that he wasn't hugging himself for security. It seemed to be more so in pain, from the drawn brow, his lips moving just slightly as if he was talking to himself. He seemed preoccupied, and the only thing Akio could think of was something going wrong while Akura was in Bakura's body… But… What was there that could brew up something like this?_

_He jumped when Akura suddenly screamed. The world about them plummeted into darkness for a moment or so, before the light clicked back up to normal. Akio chewed nervously on his lower lip for a brief moment, before his eyes seemed to widen enough to burst out of his skull as he found Bakura starting to sit up as the darkness seemed to clear._

_He looked quickly to Akura, who suddenly fell backwards. He collapsed, unheard, but seen, onto the ground, sweating with a contorted face. His hands were clenched, and the pain felt in his body was very much obvious to the other disorder staring at him._

_Akio glanced hesitantly back at Bakura, who was starting to stir as he struggled to sit upright. It all seemed to be happening too fast for Akio's still unsure mind. Didn't Akura put Bakura into that endless slumber? So why was he waking up? It made no sense!_

_Akura suddenly bolted upright, crimson eyes panicked as a few beads of sweat trailed down his forehead. He breathed heavily, looking about in what seemed like panic, before he felt his heart drop far enough to be lying in the soles of his feet when he saw Bakura._

_His teeth ground together loudly, and he suddenly screeched, "That_ brat_!"_

_Akio jumped at the outburst, looking at the angry personality with wide eyes. Akura suddenly leapt to his feet, snarling in an obvious anger as he strode up to Bakura. He dropped to his knees in front of the teenager, rubbing his hands together for a moment, whispering, "Don't worry. His words may have made me lose my focus, drained me enough to break my control over you, but I can put you back to sleep… Just don't wake up yet…"_

_His hand went forward, but he blinked as Bakura suddenly grabbed his arm. The teen breathed heavily, his eyes finally rolling open. "S… Stop…"_

_Akura growled as he swatted Bakura's hand away. "You don't even know what's going on. Don't you command me around, Bakura."_

_The teen shook violently, his body obviously unstable. "Y… You… P-Please… Explain… What's going on…?" His voice shook in confusion, and there was pain in Bakura's eyes. "I'm so… I'm so confused…"_

_"I told you. I put you to sleep to avoid you getting hurt. Now let me put you back before you feel the pain-"_

_"No!" Bakura cried, shaking his head violently, and almost making himself sick in the process. "I… There's so much I don't understand…" He cracked his eyes open, almost fearfully. "The beach… Why I'm all of a sudden awake…"_

_Akura snorted as he pushed Bakura back down. "I put you to sleep so you wouldn't get hurt, remember? Your bratty cousin made me too angry and I wound up losing my control over you. The beach is a mere vision that keeps your brain occupied. When I lost my hold on you, your sleep was broken, and it was your body's natural reaction to wake up." He smirked. "Now let me put you back to sleep, and it'll all be okay… Let me take care of business."_

_Bakura swallowed, staring into Akura's eyes for a moment, and suddenly, he felt very afraid. Akura's hands were coiled on his arms like snakes, so tight it hurt. He tried to sit up, but to no avail, and it was obvious his darker personality wasn't even straining to hold him down._

_"A-Akura… I… I want to go back out…" Bakura whispered._

_Akio, who had been previously motionless, blinked in surprise at Akura's snarl. Said personality suddenly slammed Bakura down, growling loudly, "I work myself nearly to death to give you eternal slumber, and now, you suddenly change your mind?"_

_Bakura whimpered, "I… I just… I don't…" He swallowed nervously. Akura's sudden rage was making him extremely nervous. "It's not what I thought it would be…"_

_"I don't want to hear it!" Akura suddenly screamed as he pinned Bakura down easily. "You asked for it, and that's what you'll get! There are no possible changes, so get over it, Bakura!"_

_He had changed. Bakura whimpered as he desperately tried to free himself, but Akura was just…he was too strong. He cried out sharply as he was slapped, and Akura was suddenly on top of him, hands coiled tightly about his throat. Bakura grew eerily silent as he looked at Akura with fearful eyes._

_Akura just sneered, increasing his grip slightly. "I've worked too hard to lose to you now." He squeezed, laughing at Bakura's strained breathing. "You mean nothing anymore! Can't you see, Bakura?" He suddenly cackled, slamming the teen's head against the ground as he dug his nails into Bakura's throat. "Your energy was my meals, your mind was my womb; your body is my machine!" He laughed loudly, "You helped me grow to unimaginable power and now, guess what, you mean nothing! Survival of the fittest, Bakura. You lose."_

_"Y… You…" Bakura suddenly felt nothing. His heart felt like it made of ice, freezing him from the inside out. "You…only…wanted my body…?"_

_"At first, I wanted to help you, I really did." Akura smiled disturbingly, laughing quietly. "But… I grew tired. I knew I had bigger things in life. And how else to get them than to lure you in? Such a fragile little soul…" He cupped Bakura's face in his hands. "If I could try to '_heal_' you… I could grow stronger. Your energy became delicious fodder. And of course I grew." He let his hands trail to Bakura's neck, then down to his chest, where he hovered over the teen's ribcage. "I've grown so, so much, my dear. You mean nothing anymore. _I _am the strongest here. And I realized, that if I put you to sleep like you wanted, you would be happy… And I could get what I wanted." He laughed hysterically suddenly. "You were so _easy_ to manipulate! It's no wonder Ryou never believed you!"_

_It was all an act… This whole time? He felt numb. Bakura's lips twitched slightly as a shuddering, strained, nervous breath left him. "Y… You… You wanted my body…and that's it?" He whimpered slightly, "You said you cared…about me…"_

_"And I did; but not anymore." Akura seemed to relax a little then. "You see, my dear Bakura, up until a while ago, with this incident of the mental ward… I did care. I wanted to help. But I realized that you weren't going to change. And I grew sick of your constant whining; the inability of you to change no matter what hit you. I couldn't take it. I realized I was wasting my time trying to help when no matter what I did it went unnoticed to your feeble mind. So I changed my plans. Why bother to try to save you when you wouldn't change…when I could become the sole controller of this body?"_

_Bakura screamed as his head was suddenly slammed against the floor. "Now shut up and let me put you back to sleep!"_

_He struggled helplessly, unable to speak as he felt one hand coil about his windpipe. He couldn't see, barely able to think straight as he felt his skull being crushed again and again against the floor. He barely heard the laughter that danced at eardrums, despite how loud it really was._

_"Get off of him!" Without any warning at all, Akio had made his move. He ran at Akura, practically pouncing on the personality's back, forcefully shoving him off of Bakura. The two seemed to wrestle around for a moment, Akio obviously struggling due to his strength being far less than Akura. It didn't take long for Akura to easily obtain the upper hand, crushing Akio down onto his back. He growled, crimson eyes practically glowing._

_Akura suddenly smirked, voice dropping to a whisper. "You're a pest. I promise you this: I could devour you right now and you wouldn't know what happened. Your existence would be snuffed out in an instant because you're weak." He tightened his grip. "Is that what you want; for me to suck the very life out of you until you no longer exist?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Trust me. You'll get it. You'll get it very, very soon."_

_He stood up, delivering a swift kick to Akio's protruding ribcage. He began to laugh as the weakest personality squirmed around for a moment, trying to nurse at his already bruising bones. "Don't get in my way anymore."_

_He turned away, then, to Bakura, who had managed to stand up by now. The teen trembled violently as he struggled to stay up on his own two feet. His knees visibly shook with the effort and he breathed heavily; obviously his strength as he knew it was no longer there. He felt so…tired. And he simply assumed that supporting two others inside his mind was truly taking a toll on him physically._

_"You know, Bakura, it would be very wise of you to simply do as I ask." Akura said rather coolly, grinning widely, sadistically. "But I'm sure you won't, now, will you?"_

_Bakura cracked a puny little smile, for the first time in what seemed like forever, "You expect me to do simply lie down and take it like a whipped dog? After all you just told me? I'm not stupid, you know."_

_"Yes, yes, I'm aware of that." Akura spread his arms, snickering a little, and it was then Bakura realized what he was facing. Akura was much larger than him in stature, to start with; both in height and width. The amount of muscle and strength he had in comparison to Akura… He was nothing. "But I'm sure you'll wish you were simply stupid after this, instead of unable to simply make the right choices."_

* * *

Chapter 19: End.


End file.
